


Pursuit In The Outdoors

by canary986



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edging, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fucking, Intermittent Slow Burn, Men Are Dickheads, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strap-Ons, Yorkshire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986
Summary: Outdoorsy Anne meets city dweller Ann. Modern day fic set in wonderous Yorkshire.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 454
Kudos: 290





	1. Back in Yorkshire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return with a new offering to the fanfic gods. Hope you all don't think it's shit.

It was a cold November morning and the frosty ground crunched underneath Anne’s heavy walking boots. She stopped to look over the Shibden valley, trying to figure out how she was back here again. She’d spent years abroad travelling to far flung corners of the world, never staying in one place too long for fear of boredom and yet, here she was. Back at Shibden. A nearby sheep crunching some grass interrupted her thoughts and she let out a puff of breath, watching as it steamed in front of her face. How _did_ she get here? Heartbreak mainly but also the estate was in dire need of saving. It sat proudly from the outside but inside it was falling apart and uninhabited. Marian had moved out not wanting to live in such a large space on her own and Anne could never trust any tenant who wasn’t in her immediate family which, by elimination, only left herself to fix it.

“Come on, Argus.” Anne nodded her head as she coaxed her rather lazy deerhound to continue their walk.

Knowing that Halifax wasn’t really in need of her expertise in antique books, she had to come up with another plan to earn an income to try and restore Shibden to its former days, not to mention support herself. After a few glasses of red wine one windy night she’d cracked it. Yorkshire was beautiful, the best place to get outdoors in Anne’s opinion, and she knew certain tourists would pay through the nose to come and spend some time out in the ‘wilderness’. She’d had some experience in the scouts as a lanky teenager so learned numerous practical skills, although it was the talk of Halifax that they’d allowed a girl to join. A girl learning how to build fires and use a compass? Who’d have thought it? Anne rolled her eyes, nothing much had changed in the last 20 years. She still got looks wherever she went. With land at her disposal and a pretty impressive skillset, she decided on outdoor pursuits. Entertaining small groups with orienteering, rock climbing, quad biking and archery. So far, it had been mostly groups of people with far too much money and time on their hands wanting to learn a new skill that they had no intention of ever using again. It didn’t make Anne’s heart leap but, well, it was easy money.

It was unusual to have bookings this late in the year though, usually by mid November they’d close for the winter but a last minute booking came in for two people. Anne contemplated whether it was worth it but when the cocky man offered double the fee, she couldn’t turn it down. He was an arrogant prick on the phone, mansplaining how the day should run and what he expected. Anne patiently held the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, letting him ramble on before calmly explaining that it was her business and if he didn’t care for how she ran it, to book elsewhere. After a few grumbles, the booking was secured. Anne really wasn’t looking forward to this one, she could handle know-it-all men with ease but she was tired and the thought of dealing with not one but two of them for the next few days made her weary.

She clenched her jaw as she continued her walk with Argus through the woods to the chaumière. Anne approached the solid oak door and grimaced at the memory of what she had envisioned this to be. It was supposed to be a private solace away from her family for her to escape to read, write and perhaps entertain a lady or two. It was definitely not supposed to be a rental on Airbnb for the two grubby men that were due to arrive in a few hours. Her keys jangled as she unlocked and pushed open the creaky door. Everything had been cleaned impeccably by Marian who worked for Anne’s company doing the books and tending to the guests. Technically they were partners but Anne wouldn’t ever refer to them as such, no, she was definitely the boss, much to Marian’s despair.

“Argus, stay.” Anne said pointing to her very muddy dog who sat obediently on the doorstep.

She dropped off some fresh milk, bread and butter into the kitchen and gave the space a once over. It was small but not cramped. The living space had a generous sized sofa in front of the log burner with a door off to the side to the kitchen. The bathroom and bedroom were up the wooden stairs and the windows were positioned to get the best of the light all day. Anne had thought out the design methodically and had planned her sanctuary from the world perfectly. She lingered for a few more moments before turning on her heels and locking the door behind her.

“Come on boy, let’s go and get some breakfast. We’d better see what mood Marian is in too.”

Anne’s office was separate from Shibden Hall, she couldn’t bear the thought of strangers traipsing in and out of her ancestral home that she adored so much. That wouldn’t do. She’d constructed a portacabin just off to the side of the hall and that’s where she ran the business from. After dropping Argus in front of the log burner in the main room of the Hall she nipped into the kitchen to make two cups of coffee, eventually carrying them carefully to her office. It was 09:30 and the guests were due to arrive in an hour.

“Where have you been?” Marian exclaimed as soon as the door swung open.

“I was walking Argus. Here I made you coffee. You’re welcome by the way.” Anne said brusquely.

“You’re impossible. I told you we need to do our paperwork early this morning. You did know that.”

Anne rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee, slumping down in her chair. Marian did all the admin for the company, book-keeping and accounts. She was pretty good at it, not that Anne would tell her that of course. Their relationship was complicated, on the one hand they were the only remaining Listers in Halifax but they lived to irk each other. They were polar opposites, absolute chalk and cheese. In either case, they somehow managed to make the business work, even if they did argue about the best way to run it.

“Yes, well. I’m here now Marian, shall we stop wasting time?”

Marian exhaled loudly before giving Anne a stack of paperwork to sign. “The guests will be here in an hour and you need to sign off on these, do your safety checks, get all your kit down to the site and…”

“Yes, thank you Marian. I’m quite aware of what needs doing.” Anne interrupted.

The class today was on basic bouldering on some rocks at the far end of the estate. Anne was a seasoned climber so in truth, she found this a little boring. She’d always wanted to take a class out of Calderdale and into North Yorkshire for some proper climbing. Her favourite spot was about an hour’s drive North to Malham Cove where steep walls of limestone provided some fantastic sport climbing. No one was ever interested in that suggestion though, they’d much rather fanny around for a day on the low rocks and then go off down the pub in the afternoon. It was a little soul destroying but Anne was used to it by now. No one ever took it seriously.

Lugging the crash mat on her back, along with her backpack of ropes, harnesses, chalk and a thermos of tea she trudged her way over the fields to the bouldering site. Technically, the whole point of bouldering was to do it without ropes but in Anne’s experience, the cockier the customer, the more they whinged about not feeling safe. The amount of times she had to rope up fully grown men made her chuckle slightly. The boulder wasn’t even THAT tall.

She’d left Marian to greet the guests and drive them over in her old beaten up red Land Rover for 10:30am. She really should buy a new car and smarten up the brand a little but she loved that stupid car. It had gotten her out of a few scrapes and, uh, into a few others too. Anne threw down the crash mat at the base of the boulder, which she’d unofficially named Mariana because it was sharp, slippery and she’d gained numerous bruises and grazes from it. It was childish but well, there it was. Dropping the ropes and harnesses with a clank she rolled her shoulders and shook out her arms. The sky had turned a deep slate grey and the wind had picked up.

“Who bloody books an outdoor session in winter in Yorkshire?” Anne muttered as she saw her car in the distance making its way over.

Anne cracked her knuckles and inhaled deeply. She willed herself to try and stay calm today, a trait she wasn’t particularly good at around rich men who thought they were entitled to speak to her however they wished. Marian parked the car, leaving the engine running as Anne made her way to greet them. The side door opened and out walked Sebastian. He looked exactly like Anne had pictured him. Tall, big floppy hair, dressed entirely in the wrong clothes for an outdoor climbing session and drenched in aftershave.

“Hi Anne? We spoke on the phone.” He said in his plummy London accent.

“Sebastian, I presume.” Anne extended her hand. “Nice to meet you. Sorry about the weather, but well, you are in Yorkshire now.”

A small, almost imperceptible grimace flashed across his face. Perhaps he assumed there would be rain coverings? Anne fought back the urge to laugh.

“Hm. Quite.” He replied.

“Is your friend joining us?” Anne said as she impatiently rocked on her heels.

Her face froze in surprise when the other side door opened and out climbed a petite woman dressed in walking trousers, boots, a black sweater and a red gilet over the top. _Practical._ She effortlessly tied her blonde hair into a bun and shyly smiled at Anne.

“Hello.” She said in a small voice that sounded suspiciously Northern.

“Hi.” Anne said, smiling wildly at her.

_Well now. This is a surprise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback as we go along, have at it. Please?


	2. The Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your encouraging comments on chapter one!

Ann had finished packing her suitcase for a few days away the night before and had haphazardly left it open in the middle of her bedroom. Cursing as she stubbed her toe on it in the darkness, she rubbed her forehead trying to will away the stress headache that was already beginning. It was early, too early. They had to set off at 5:30am to make the drive from Chelsea to West Yorkshire, allowing for a few stops, to arrive by 10:30am. The prospect of such a long drive made Ann nervous, she’d never even met Sebastian and here she was anxiously pacing her bedroom waiting for his imminent arrival.

Ugh. Sebastian.

She was sure she was being dismissive but even his name sounded cocky. She was so sick of being forced into these situations by her ridiculously domineering family. As a perpetual singleton at almost 30, her family were at their wits’ end trying to get her to marry and run the estate. They would set up strategic dinners, family weekends away and various other engagements with men of their choosing. Ann resisted for so long but now, it was just easier to go along with it. It appeased them temporarily and got them off her case but she was tiring of having to entertain these men who had no hope in hell of ever marrying her. Men made Ann cringe. She just never felt _that way_ about them, she couldn’t think of anything worse if she was being honest. Which of course she wasn’t. She was a lesbian through and through, one hundred percent, membership card laminated. She just couldn’t come out to her family, what was the point unless she found the right woman? It would only cause upset on both sides and all she wanted was a quiet life with her watercolours and her cat, Jack.

Ann lived in a terraced house in the heart of South West London which her family owned and constantly reminded her about. Her family consisted of about a thousand cousins, second cousins, aunts and uncles who all thought they knew best despite none of them really knowing Ann at all. She did have her sister, Elizabeth, who looked out for her (for which she was eternally grateful) but she lived miles away in Edinburgh. She was pretty sure Elizabeth knew she was gay but they’d never openly discussed it. Ann had lived in London for the last 7 years after needing some space from said overbearing family. She was originally from Halifax and owned quite an impressive estate in Lightcliffe but the truth of it was, while she desperately missed home, she enjoyed the distance between her relatives and knowing they couldn’t just pop in and intrude on her whenever they bloody well felt like it.

When the idea of a few days away with a perfect stranger was mentioned Ann resisted. A few days?! She could barely stomach a few hours. The only thing that swung it for her was they had suggested coming home, back to the place she pined for, the rolling hills and greenery of Yorkshire. The thought of it made her smile wildly but there was one condition: she wouldn’t stay on her family’s estate, she insisted on her own space. Her family agreed and then went ahead and invited Sebastian to share that space with her. Sebastian was the son of an old uni friend of Ann’s cousin, William. He’d had the great idea to set them up together knowing absolutely nothing about Sebastian apart from that he was single and came from ‘good stock’, whatever that meant. Ann was in the middle of a full blown rant in her head when her doorbell interrupted her fury.

 _Ugh. He’s here._ Centering herself with a deep breath, she opened the door.

“Hi Ann. I’m Seb.” He practically pushed past her to walk into her hallway. “Where are your bags? I’ll put them in the car.”

If this was his interpretation of chivalry, it left a lot to be desired.

“I’ll take them, thank you.” Ann said defiantly.

“Really?” Seb genuinely seemed surprised.

This told Ann all she needed to know. He was used to women that would let him do everything and she just wasn’t like that. If he was expecting her to flutter her eyelashes every time he offered to do something that really didn’t need doing, this was going to be painful.

“I just need to write a quick note for Cath. She’s coming in to feed Jack while I’m away.”

“When _we’re_ away.” He corrected.

Ann had her back to Seb as she screwed up her face, scribbling a note with Jack’s feeding times, adding ‘help yourself to wine. PS. Save me.’

“Bye little guy, see you in a few days. Behave for Aunty Cath.” Ann scriffled behind Jack’s ears and left him snoozing on her armchair as she reluctantly gathered up her bags and left the house.

Seb’s car was obnoxiously big. Bigger than you could ever possibly need in Chelsea. It was also pristine without any trace of mud on it, showing just how little he used it. Ann preferred a practical car, one that had history, one that could tell stories of where it had been, one that was always dirty from the adventures it had been on. Ann put her bags into the boot of the car and Seb followed her round to the passenger door. As Ann climbed inside, Seb rested his hand on the small of her back.

“Don’t.” Ann immediately snapped.

This was Ann’s biggest hate. Who ever told men they were entitled to touch her without asking? Especially men she’d never met before. She knew her family would have encouraged Seb to go for it with her but at least take the time to have a conversation or two first? Even if he had no chance in hell of ever getting anywhere with her. Ugh. Men.

“It’s just, you don’t know me. I don’t know what my family told you about me but I don’t appreciate you getting over-familiar like that.” Ann had had to say this to so many suitors over the years, she didn’t even stutter anymore when the men always looked back at her wounded because god forbid a woman wasn’t interested in them.

They set off in a slightly uncomfortable silence as Ann looked wistfully out the window. She was looking forward to being back in Yorkshire but she was also looking forward to coming back home once this was all over. Maybe she’d have another quiet month before her family found someone else to set her up with.

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier.” Seb broke the silence after about 20 minutes. “Let’s stop off and grab a coffee and some breakfast to go?”

Ann’s face softened. “Sure, that actually sounds good.”

Pulling into the first service station, Seb ran in and picked them up two coffees and a couple of hot veggie sausage sandwiches. “Don’t get ketchup on my upholstery.” He said with a deadpan expression before winking.

Ann laughed. Maybe he would be alright company for a few days, who knows. She just prayed the place they were staying had two beds. She hadn’t been party to any of the organising, he’d dealt with that side of things so she had no idea what was in store other than being told to wear outdoor clothing. It felt good to be in walking gear after spending the last few years in jeans and shirts. She was excited to be in the open air, surrounded by the green valleys of home. 

The next few hours were spent with Seb trying desperately to impress Ann but he was failing miserably. Bragging about the people he knew or how nice his house was really didn’t work on Ann, and when he started talking about how much he worked out and his six pack she began to feel uncomfortable. He was full of himself and obviously not picking up on the social cues that Ann really wasn’t interested.

“Can we just put some music on?” Ann asked desperately trying to get him to shut up.

“Oh. Sure.”

Ann rested her head against the window and closed her eyes, willing her body to go to sleep so that she could have some peace. Before she knew it, they were pulling into the driveway of Shibden Hall. Her eyes went wide as she realised where she was. She’d heard all sorts of stories about the owner and although she’d never met her, she had always been intrigued if any of them were true.

“What are we doing here?” Ann asked.

“I’ve booked us a few days of outdoor pursuits! Today it’s climbing I think, or something like that. The owner was a bit vague.” Seb gestured with his hands.

“Are you sure you just weren’t listening? My family knows the owner of this business and vague definitely isn’t a word I’ve ever heard to describe her.” Ann felt defensive although she didn’t know why.

Seb scoffed and got out the car, the gravel crunching under his ridiculously impractical loafers. He wasn’t even wearing socks. In November. Ann rolled her eyes and got out the car, following him into the office. As soon as the door opened she was surprised to see Anne Lister looking, well, rather calm and quiet. Soft, even.

“Morning.” She said. “I don’t think we’ve met but my family live over the road in Lightcliffe. I believe we share a name?”

Marian looked up and smiled, vaguely recognising the woman in front of her. “Miss Walker?”

Ann nodded.

“Oh, I’m Marian, Anne’s sister. She’s off getting set up for your session. Nice to meet you after being neighbours for so long!”

“Sorry, I just assumed! It’s been a while since I’ve been back home, I live in London now.” Ann said softly.

Seb butted in impatiently. “Hi, I’m Sebastian and the booking is under my name.”

Both women shared a knowing glance before Marian got them booked in. She gave them a run down of the estate and a map of where to find their Airbnb before bundling them into Anne’s Land Rover. Ann’s heart thumped loudly in her chest in anticipation of meeting Anne. She had no idea why but she was feeling equal parts anxious and excited. Her family had told her all sorts of tales over the years of her womanising and brash attitude but Ann knew to take her family’s word with a pinch of salt. They had no idea how the world worked. As the car got closer, she got her first glimpse of Anne as she was untangling various coloured ropes and setting things up. Dressed in black climbing trousers, the sleeves of a red and black flannel shirt poking out the sides of her black body warmer. Ann watched intently as her chestnut hair billowed in the wind that had suddenly picked up out of nowhere. The sight made Ann’s heart race faster. The car came to a stop and Seb got out immediately.

“He seems, uh, nice.” Marian said to Ann looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

Ann laughed. “Oh, yet another one of my family’s attempts to wed me off to the highest bidder. Save me?”

“If it all gets too much, you’re always welcome over at the Hall. Any time.” Marian gave her a kind smile. “Go on, my sister can get grumpy if she’s kept waiting.”

“Thank you, Marian.” Ann replied genuinely as she got out the car.

Anne’s brown eyes locked onto Ann’s immediately as she stepped out of the car and walked towards her. Was that a look of surprise on her face? Who was she expecting? Ann’s heart was literally thumping in her chest at this point as she felt immediately drawn to the older woman.

“Hello.” Was all Ann could manage as her brain froze.

Ann blushed at the huge grin that appeared on Anne’s face and looked at the floor. She exhaled and looked back in Anne’s direction to see her eyes still on her, entirely ignoring Seb who had opened his mouth to say something. At this moment in time, neither of the two women even noticed he was there.

Ann blushed again. _Good lord._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, ropes and harnesses ;)
> 
> Chapter 3 will be coming at you hard and fast shortly.


	3. Hop In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully admit I am a boulderer and haven’t actually done much rope climbing. I apologise to all the climbers out there if I’ve got some rope set up stuff a little out of sequence.

Anne brought them both round to the base of the boulder and began explaining about safety. Although the crash mat was pretty thick, it didn’t mean there wasn’t any danger. As she spoke, large rain droplets began to fall from the gunmetal grey clouds that hung heavy over the valley.

“Well, it looks like Yorkshire is about to give you one of her warm welcomes.” Anne said, looking up at the sky, the rain beginning to dampen her hair.

“Don’t you have a gazebo or something out here?” Seb asked pathetically.

Ann chuckled quietly to herself but accidentally snorted before her face went bright red as Anne shot her a mischievous look.

“Uh, no. No I don’t. Time to embrace the outdoors I’m afraid! Now, it’s up to you if you want me to teach you about ropes and fix you to the rock. Traditionally, bouldering is done without any ropes at all, but this old rock can get a little slippery when it’s raining so you just let me know what you’d prefer.”

Seb and Ann looked at each other and as Ann was about to say she’d prefer to keep things traditional, Seb interrupted. “Ropes would be best, I think.”

“Right, I’ll teach you both how to belay each other up and down the rockface. Grab those bits of rope over there and we’ll go over the basics of tying the right knots.”

“Oh really? I thought you’d just, you know, set us up?” Seb said in a tone that was bordering on whining.

“I’m afraid it’s not that sort of place, I teach all my students the safety aspects first. Now, Ann, I’m afraid I assumed incorrectly that, well, you were going to be a man so the harness I’ve got with me may be a little too big. You can borrow mine and we’ll see how we go.”

“Oh?” Ann was surprised at first but of course Seb wouldn’t have talked about anyone other than himself while he was booking their trip.

“Come over here and I’ll get you set up.” Anne said, a soft smile lingering on her lips.

Anne passed one of the harnesses to Seb and held hers against Ann, trying to work out whether it would fit or not. Seb was wrestling with the loops trying desperately to figure out how to wear it, much to the amusement of Anne. She’d done this on purpose of course, knowing that he had zero experience of climbing but it was just fun for her to watch, little perks of the job.

“Hop in.” Anne said as she held open the harness for Ann to step into.

Ann threaded her legs through the loops and stood up straight, holding her breath as Anne tightened the straps around her waist.

“Now, I’m sorry about this part. It may feel a little uncomfortable but it needs to be tight otherwise it won’t be safe.”

Anne pulled on the straps, tightening it to within an inch of its life. She grabbed the top band and roughly tugged it, checking it would stay in place around Ann’s slim frame. The movement rattled through Ann’s body as she held her breath. Anne was so close to her she could smell the faint scent of her rich eau de cologne. Without thinking, she closed her eyes just enjoying the moment.

“Are you alright?”

Anne’s silky smooth voice next to her ear invaded her senses immediately as she snapped her eyes open in surprise.

“Mm. Yes. Sorry, all set here.” Ann replied quietly. “Oh god, please go and help him.” She nodded over to where Seb was wearing his harness back to front looking stupidly pleased with himself.

Once they were all set, safe and ready to go, Anne showed them both how to tie the rope through the belay loop and fix it securely to the harness. She then explained how the person on the ground belaying the climber needed to keep their attention on them at all times - anticipating the next movement, the possible slips, all while gently feeding the rope through the loop. One lapse in concentration could end in disaster. Ann was the model student, listening intently, practicing the knots and actions with the loose bits of rope Anne had provided. Seb on the other hand wasn’t listening, all he was interested in was climbing to the top and trying to impress Ann.

“Seb, I’m assuming you want to climb first?” Anne said, swallowing a sigh.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m ready. Let’s go.” He grinned at Ann as if his confidence would be appealing to her.

“I think I’m happy belaying but maybe you could just keep an eye on me, Anne?”

“I’d love to.” Anne whispered just loud enough for Ann to hear.

Anne positioned herself behind Ann and kept a watchful eye on her as Seb began his climb to the top. After slipping on one of the first footholds and almost lifting poor Ann right off the ground from the rope bounce, Anne quickly placed her warm hands over Ann’s to hold on with her. Ann could feel Anne’s breath tickle the back of her neck while her long fingers covered her own. Her palms were calloused from her practical work and for a split second, Ann wondered what it would feel like to have those hands on her body. Seb interrupted her daydream as he headed back down again to the mat. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Anne removed her hands and backed away.

“You ready, Ann? It’s easy really.”

Anne cleared her throat. _Cocky little shit._

“Sure, I think I can do this. Just don’t let me fall, yeah?” She said to Seb but while looking at Anne.

Anne tied the rope onto the belay loop on Seb’s harness, just to make sure it was all watertight and Ann set off. Anne tried not to stare, but well, Ann’s tight trousers made her ass look fantastic as she scaled higher. Anne told herself she wasn’t going to do this again, fall for another straight girl and get tangled up in dalliances. She’d come back home to get away from all that. While she was deep in thought, Ann lost her footing on a particularly slippery hold. Since Seb hadn’t been listening at all to Anne’s demonstration about how to hold the belay safely, his hands were in the entirely wrong position to catch her fall.

“Hold the fucking rope!” Anne snapped at him as she leapt to Ann’s aid and grabbed the rope herself, stopping her from hitting the crash mat.

“I’m okay! No one panic. I’ve just bashed my knee a little bit but I’m okay.” Ann shouted as Anne eased her down to the ground gently.

“Why did you fucking shout at me? You’re the one in charge around here.” Seb spat in Anne’s direction.

“Excuse me?” Anne was losing patience with this dickhead now.

“Well, had anything happened, it would have been your fault, not mine.” He said defiantly.

“If you’d listened at all to my safety demonstration and stopped trying to look good in front of Ann, this wouldn’t have happened. You could’ve seriously put her in danger, do you even understand that?” Anne was raising her voice quite a lot now.

“You’re so fucking unprofessional, I can’t even believe we’re having this conversation.”

They were both in close proximity and squaring up to each other now.

“Unprofessional? Is that the best you can do? You’re a fucking arrogant prick.” Anne looked at him up and down. She had a voice in her head to rein it in, why was she getting so wound up anyway?

“Ann! Are you going to let her speak to me like that?”

“No, Seb. You’re right. She’s actually being quite kind to you all things considered.” Ann said in a calm tone.

“Sorry?” The look on Seb’s face was priceless.

“Look, I’m not interested, okay? You’ve been nothing but arrogant since we arrived here and Anne’s right, you didn’t listen to a single word she said all morning because all you could think about was trying to prove how strong you were. The truth is, you’re never going to get anywhere with me and I just think you should go.” Ann shook her head. “This was such a huge mistake.”

“Wait, Ann. Look, I’m sorry, let’s talk about this before we make any decisions?”

“I’m gay, Seb.” Ann blurted out. There it was, out in the open, on a cold, rainy day in the Shibden Valley. “I am one thousand percent gay.”

Both Anne and Seb stood there a little stunned before Seb grabbed their backpack and stormed off towards the Hall.

“Ann, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to lose my temper with him. Maybe I should go after him and apologise, he was right I was a little unprofessional. I just got so angry at the thought of his mistake leading to you getting hurt.” Anne’s face had softened.

“Oh just leave him. Hopefully he’ll be gone by the time I get back to the Airbnb. He knows my cousin, I’d imagine he’ll go and stay with him tonight and no doubt tell my whole family about what happened. I am such a disappointment to them all.”

“Are you?”

Ann nodded with a small smile on her lips.

“Want a cuppa?” Anne pulled out her Thermos from her backpack and poured Ann a steaming cup of Yorkshire tea before passing it to her.

“Thank you.” Ann said as she wrapped her fingers around the steel cup.

“I’ll walk you back to the chaumière in a bit if you like? Can’t have you getting lost out here in the rain now can we?” Anne said.

“How do you know where I’m staying?” Ann looked puzzled.

“Oh it’s on my land! I own it. It’s a good spot you know, perfect light all day and tucked out the way so no one will bother you. Especially not posh boys from Chelsea.” Anne winked as she refilled the cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice hot, steamy...cup of tea fixes everything.


	4. Fire and Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments on the last chapter!

The rain was really starting to hammer down and it was getting difficult for them both to ignore.

“Think it’s time we called it a day, let’s walk up to the Hall and I’ll drive you across the estate to the chaumière?” Anne said as she screwed the lid tightly on her Thermos.

“Oh don’t go to any trouble on my account, honestly.” Ann said kindly.

“Nonsense, here hold these.” Anne said, thrusting the climbing ropes at Ann as she hastily shoved the harnesses back into the bag. “We may have to run!” Anne giggled as the heavens truly opened.

The sound of mud squelching under their feet and their shrieks of laughter echoed through the valley as they got soaked to the bone crossing the estate back to the Hall. Anne crashed through the front door and into the hallway before swiftly closing the door behind Ann.

“We’d best take our boots off, Marian will kill us both if we walk mud into the house, despite the fact she doesn’t actually live here.” Anne rolled her eyes as she bent down to untie her laces.

Ann smiled shyly and followed suit. The sight of her sodden socks made her suddenly panic.

“Oh fuck, my bag. I wonder if Seb drove off with it still in his boot.” Ann closed her eyes in despair.

“Stay here, I’ll go check the office.” Anne said as she slipped back into her cold, wet boots and ran outside.

Ann was studying the dark wooden panels of the hallway when she suddenly heard an almighty thump upstairs. Puzzled, she stopped in her tracks as the sound of galloping footsteps thundered closer. Ann took two steps backwards towards the door before Argus came flying round the corner and bounded straight towards her with his tongue hanging out his mouth. Ann’s expression softened instantly, she adored dogs, especially big shaggy ones.

“Hello, boy!” Ann said, crouching down to tickle his ears as Argus wagged his tail wildly. “You’re so handsome!”

“Well, thank you.” Anne cheekily replied as she stood in the opposite end of the hallway.

Ann jumped and stood up to face her. “Where did you come from!”

“I came round the back, sorry didn’t mean to frighten you. I see you’ve met my dog, Argus.” Anne said as she walked towards Ann with a smile.

“He is gorgeous!” Ann beamed as she crouched down again to scriffle him some more.

“Careful, he’ll be coming home with you if you keep talking to him like that.” Anne joked.

“Oh I’m not sure about that. I have one sassy cat back home and I don’t think he’d take too kindly to me bringing you home to share his space.” Ann booped his wet nose. “Sorry boy.”

Anne watched Ann interact with Argus, she was so soft, so nurturing. She smiled before realising she’d been staring for a little bit too long.

“So!” Anne interrupted the moment. “I have good news! Your bag was in the office. Marian always gets the guests to check in their bags when you arrive. So, I’ve put it in my car and I can drive you over?”

“Oh that would be great if you’re sure you don’t mind?” Ann could really do without getting soaked for the second time on the walk back to the Airbnb if she was entirely honest.

“It would be my pleasure!” Anne winked. “Do you mind if I just grab some dry clothes really quickly before we go?”

Ann wasn’t listening. She was too busy giving Argus belly rubs, so Anne nipped upstairs to get changed. Once she was fully clad in warm, dry clothes, she went out to the car. She started the engine and turned up the heat, knowing Ann must be freezing by now.

Anne opened the office door. “Marian, I’m going to drop Ann off at the Airbnb, make sure she’s settled.”

“Why? That’s my job.” Marian furrowed her brow. “You never get involved with the guests. You never tire to remind me how it’s _beneath you_.” Marian said, labouring over the last two words on purpose.

“Look, I’m doing you a favour so technically you should be thanking me.” Anne said as she rolled her eyes and shut the door again.

“You’re impossible!” Marian shouted.

Ann heard the back door shut and footsteps heading in her direction but she wasn’t prepared for Anne Lister in leg-hugging jeans and a tight t-shirt smiling broadly at her. She let her eyes take in her toned form as the power of speech suddenly left her.

Anne smiled at her obvious fluster. “Ready?”

“Y..yes. All good.” Ann said quietly as she opened the front door and got into Anne’s red Land Rover.

The drive was quick, just over a couple of fields before Anne parked up against the treeline of the woods. She jumped out and grabbed Ann’s bag for her before opening the passenger door. It was funny, when Seb did the exact same thing it made Ann cringe but when Anne did it, oh it made her tingle all over. She smiled before jumping out of the car and walking next to Anne through the wooded path. Ann was puzzled, it certainly didn’t look like there was an Airbnb anywhere near here but suddenly, the trees opened up and there it was. A tiny, but perfectly formed cottage nestled snugly amongst the woodland.

“Oh, Anne. This is beautiful.” Ann looked on in wonder.

Anne chuckled as she unlocked the door and set Ann’s bag down on the floor. She stepped back to let Ann in and stayed there.

“Are you not coming in?” Ann asked.

“Oh well. I thought I’d leave you to settle in? Although, I could light the fire for you, if you like? It’s all part of the service.” Anne said with a small smile on her face.

“Do you know, that would be lovely. I need to get out of these clothes, so maybe I could go and get changed and then warm up in front of a roaring fire expertly built by the hands of Anne Lister?”

Ann had a look in her eye that Anne couldn’t quite place. Was she flirting? No, Anne shook that thought from her mind. _She’s just being nice._

“Go on, get changed and I’ll sort this down here.” Anne watched as Ann walked up the stairs with her bag. She couldn’t take her eyes off her legs, the wet fabric clinging to them for dear life.

Once Ann was out of sight, Anne got started on building the fire. There was enough kindling and firelighters to make it go up straight away to get some warmth into the place. Anne noticed though that the log pile was a little sparse, it would get Ann through tonight but it wouldn’t last until she left. Since Ann seemed to be taking her time getting ready upstairs, Anne decided to chop her some more. Wouldn’t want her to go without. It was all part of being a good host, right? Anne wandered out to the front where the axe and chopping block were kept and grabbed a decent armful of larger logs. She set them up one at a time on the chopping block before bringing the axe down hard to split them.

Ann was just towel drying her hair when she heard the thunks of the axe outside. She slowly padded down the stairs and immediately smiled at the wave of heat that greeted her. The log burner was smouldering nicely and she could feel it instantly starting to warm her bones.

After such a long day, all she wanted was to curl up by the fire and drink the nice bottle of red that she’d brought up with her from London. She investigated the kitchen and opened all the drawers looking for a bottle opener and a glass before finally finding both in the end cupboard. She poured a large glass and took a big sip, sighing in contentment that the whole Sebastian situation had been resolved - although she’d have to deal with her family later. Ann got a second glass out the cupboard in case Anne fancied sharing the bottle with her, it was only fair after all Anne had done for her today. Ann slowly wandered towards the sofa and plopped herself down, stretching out her legs and propping herself up on the armrest. The fire was burning fiercely and Ann closed her eyes for a second before the thwack of the axe interrupted her. It was then Ann realised that Anne had been out there a while, surely there weren’t that many logs to chop? She looked over to the window and her mouth went dry. The rain had started lightly again and Anne’s white t-shirt was wet through. Her black bra was perfectly visible and, well, she must be chilly because her nipples were unmistakably hard.

_Oh good lord._

Ann licked her lips and dragged her gaze over Anne’s big biceps which flexed every time she brought the axe down to split each log. Anne’s brow was furrowed in concentration and her hair was stuck to her face. Her tight jeans clung to every curve of her ass and those thighs, god those thighs. Ann took another long gulp of wine as she felt herself getting wet. A jolt of electricity pulsed through her core with each strike of the axe. Anne reset the block, lined up the wood and effortlessly split it in two. _Throb._ Another log. _Throb._ One more. _Throb._ Ann couldn’t take it anymore so got up and opened the door.

“Hello! Have you warmed up?” Anne said out of breath and smiling.

“Oh yes.” Ann breathed. “Do you want a glass of wine? It’s a good vintage.” Ann leaned against the doorframe.

Anne noticed the look in her eye and she swallowed. Was she imagining it? She should say no, just stop whatever this was right here. Good plan. Just say thank you, but no thank you. Easy.

“I’d love one.” Anne’s mouth betrayed her brain. “I’ll just bring all these logs in.”

Anne bundled up all the logs she’d chopped and deposited them into the log store in the corner of the living room.

“Oh, you’re all dirty.” Ann said half losing her voice as she let her gaze linger a little too long at Anne’s wet, and now very muddy, t-shirt.

Anne blushed when she caught Ann staring at her before handing her the glass of wine.

“Shall we sit?” Anne said not quite knowing what to do next.

Ann’s wine fuelled brain was thinking up all sorts of things she wanted to do more than just sit down with Anne Lister but she had to put a lid on it. She was being worse than a teenager. Gawping at her from the window and letting her thoughts (and body) run wild. She scolded herself and nodded at Anne, slightly ashamed she’d been so brazen with trying to flirt with her. They both plonked themselves down on the sofa and struck up a conversation about Halifax back in the day. Anne couldn’t believe their paths had never crossed since they were effectively neighbours but the timeframes just didn’t match up. Anne was off seeing the world when Ann was living at Crow Nest.

“Why did you come back?” Ann asked innocently.

Anne’s face fell. “Oh. I… Well…” She shuffled in her seat. “I got my heart broken. I thought I’d found the woman I was going to marry. She was everything to me and well, she met someone better.” Anne studied the floor, the silence deafening.

Ann’s heart broke for her, she took her hand and placed it on Anne’s leg. “Anne, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to dredge up the past for you.”

Anne smiled and placed her hand over Ann’s softly squeezing it. “It’s okay, really. It was a while ago, I’m in a much better place and now I run our little outfit here at Shibden.” Anne laughed.

Ann was acutely aware of Anne’s large, warm hand over hers. Those hands. Something about those hands. She bit her bottom lip desperately trying to listen to the words coming out of Anne’s mouth but she was losing her focus at an alarming rate.

“Is there anyone special for you, Miss Walker?” Anne said lowly, flicking her eyes up from Ann’s lips to her blue eyes.

Ann exhaled and swallowed. “None for uh, a long time.” She looked deep into Anne’s eyes, holding her gaze, wondering whether she felt this connection between them as well.

Anne smiled as Ann hooked her pinky over Anne’s index finger where their hands were still joined and brushed it ever so slightly over her skin. Anne looked at Ann’s lips as she wet her own, before flicking her eyes back up to Ann’s.

“Hmm.” Anne hummed. “This really is good wine.” She downed the rest of her drink in one go before smiling wildly at Ann.

Ann was lost to her own thoughts. Her eyes half lidded as she fixated on Anne’s long fingers wrapped around her glass as she brought it up to her lips. She watched the muscles in Anne’s throat move and squeezed her legs together at the thought of grazing her teeth along Anne’s neck.

Anne broke the tension. “Well, I’d better go. I should be helping Marian with the paperwork and well, she gets very upset with me if I’m late.”

“Oh. Do you have to?” Ann whined before her brain could stop her.

Anne’s eyebrows twitched cheekily as she smirked back at Ann. “How about I come and pick you up tomorrow? We could go for a walk? Now that you’re a party of one I can’t really do group activities.”

Ann stayed silent.

“Unless you just want some peace? Sorry, I shouldn’t presume.” Anne said wondering if she’d read this whole situation wrong. “You probably want some space.”

“Anne.” Ann interrupted.

“Mm?”

Ann smiled. “Can we bring Argus too?”

Anne laughed loudly before getting up and placing her glass on the kitchen counter. She moved to the front door. “Yes. I’ll pick you up at 9?”

Ann got up to walk her out. “Thank you for today, Anne. What started off as a really shit day has actually ended up as one of my favourites.” Ann smiled shyly.

“You’re welcome.” Anne grinned.

They were standing so close together that Anne could smell Ann’s coconut shampoo and it was intoxicating. Anne’s eyes followed the freckles that were peppered across Ann’s face as they disappeared underneath the collar of her jumper. A familiar stirring coiled in her gut as she thought of kissing each and every one, following the waymarked path with her tongue all over Ann’s body. The wine was infusing Anne’s brain, taking it to places it really shouldn’t be. Ann smiled at Anne’s lingering gaze and wet her lips slowly. She wanted Anne’s mouth on her, anywhere, everywhere. Ann was practically vibrating with the need for Anne to kiss her and she was struggling to stand still from the anticipation.

“Goodnight, Ann.” Anne said softly smiling.

“Goodnight Anne.” Ann replied without budging.

Anne smiled brightly as she nodded and, after what felt like an eternity, turned and opened the door. The cold, wet air hit her straight away, sobering her up and clearing her mind. She walked halfway down the pathway before she turned around to look behind her. Ann was still standing in the open doorway watching her leave. They shared a smile before Anne confidently turned back and carried on to find her car. She jumped in, started the engine and shook her head.

_What an interesting day._

A huge smile spread across Anne's face as she drove home, excitement swirling in her brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?


	5. You Have Such A Way With Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This early update is a small thank you to our very own LadyWoman for getting me out of a crippling case of writer's block this afternoon. I've got the next few chapters ready, but she's got me back on track with the future storyline. I will co-credit her as a writer when we come to the gems she's bequeathed me.
> 
> Thank you 🖤

Ann woke up feeling refreshed. The bed in the chaumière was ridiculously comfortable and being nestled in woodland, it was so quiet and relaxing. London never quietened down, even at three in the morning, Ann was forever getting woken up by people staggering back to their homes. Instead, she was briefly woken up by two tawny owls chattering to each other in the trees but she just smiled and snuggled further into the warm cocoon under her duvet and drifted back off to sleep. When her alarm had gone off this morning, excitement swirled in her stomach at the thought of the day ahead. She headed to the shower, got dressed and skipped downstairs to make some coffee. It was another cold morning in the Shibden Valley but the sun was out today. Ann smiled and looked out the back window as the coffee brewed. The frosty leaves on the ground were being illuminated by the sun, twinkling like a thousand fairy lights.

A sudden strong knock on the front door made Ann jump.

“It’s open!” She shouted.

The door opened slowly and Anne poked her head round the corner. “Morning!”

“Come in, Anne. I’m in the kitchen.” Ann poured the coffee and turned round to see Anne standing in front of her. Her chestnut hair hung loose and framed her strong jawline. She looked devilishly handsome in grey fitted walking trousers and her thick black outdoor coat. Ann exhaled, “Do you want any coffee?”

“Perhaps just a sip.” Anne said smiling outrageously.

Anne felt giddy. She’d gone home the previous night buzzing with energy, talking to Marian at a hundred miles an hour and gesticulating wildly. Anne had denied having a crush on Ann after a lot of ribbing from Marian. No, that was preposterous, sure they flirted outrageously yesterday, but it was just a bit of fun. She scoffed and dismissed it last night, but now, looking at Ann leaning against the kitchen counter, holding a cup of coffee while her golden hair rested on her shoulders, sweetness itself radiating right out of her… Well, perhaps Marian was right.

Anne took the coffee and sipped it. “Mmmm. This is lovely. Where is this from?”

“Oh, well. I tend to order coffee from small local companies and this one happens to be from a roastery in Manchester.” Ann replied.

“You brought your own beans up here? I’m impressed.”

“I take coffee very seriously.” Ann laughed. “I cannot abide instant dried coffee.”

“Quite right too. Whoever thinks that’s acceptable should be horsewhipped.” The skin wrinkled at the corners of Anne’s eyes as she laughed.

Ann giggled before finishing her coffee and rinsing out the mug. “Wait, where’s Argus?”

“Ah. He’s in the car but now I know why you really wanted to meet me today. You only want me for my dog, is that right Miss Walker?” Anne said in a mischievous tone as she leaned towards Ann. The gap between them was so small that Anne’s forearm brushed Ann’s side as she placed her mug on the counter right next to where Ann had propped herself up. Anne lingered for second before pulling backwards with a grin.

The contact short circuited Ann’s brain for a split second. _Fuck._ _She’s flirting with me again._

 _“_ Shall we?” Anne asked as she gestured for Ann to go first.

Ann smiled and curtsied comically before picking up her waterproof and slipping on her boots.

“Oh! These aren’t mine!” Ann laughed as she accidentally put her foot in the almost identical black boots by the front door. “Bloody hell, Anne! These are massive!”

“Well, Miss Walker. You know what they say about women with big feet don’t you?” Anne said in that silky tone that drove Ann wild.

A blush instantly crept up Ann’s neck at the thought of Anne’s innuendo. She slipped off the boot and handed it to Anne, avoiding eye contact. Was it just her or was it getting rather warm in here?

Anne silently regarded Ann’s obvious fluster and took pity on the poor woman. “Come on, Argus will be cross if we keep him waiting any longer!” Anne laced her shoes and trotted outside.

Ann followed, she locked the door and exhaled loudly, hoping that she’d be able to make it through the day without embarrassing herself any further. Anne let Argus out the car and he made a beeline for Ann, running at full pelt with his ears flapping in the wind.

“Hello sweetheart!” Ann opened her arms as she embraced the bundle of shaggy grey fur.

Anne chuckled. “He likes you, you know. He doesn’t do that with just anyone.”

“That’s because he has impeccable taste in people, isn’t that right?” Ann scriffled behind his ears.

“Maybe so.” Anne said quietly. “Right, we have two options. We can start from here and I leave the car or I can drive us to the pub where the walk starts. Entirely up to you. It’s just down the hill but I never want to assume everyone is up for a full day’s hike.” Anne fiddled with her sleeve. She was doing her best to remember what Mariana had said over the years, about how her eagerness and over excitement wasn’t an attractive quality.

Ann pondered the question but also the way Anne seemed to suddenly recede into herself at various points when she was talking. Like she was ashamed of something or that she was holding back. It was curious how Anne would be beaming about something and the suddenly be swept up in sadness and go quiet.

“I think we should set off from here if the walk involves a pub. I mean, I am on holiday and technically so are you. We could grab a beer or two near the end?” Ann walked over to Anne and placed hand on her arm softly. “I love hiking so don’t think a few more miles is going to scare me off so easily.”

Anne’s face lit up as she nodded and hoisted the backpack onto her shoulders.

“Lead the way, handsome.” Ann said with a smile on her lips.

It was bold of Ann but well, she felt a surge of confidence around Anne. Her energy was welcoming, intoxicating and all encompassing. All Ann knew was that she wanted to bask in it for as long as she could. Anne smiled and whistled for Argus, who was off chasing squirrels in the woodland.

\--

Their hike mostly consisted of a lot of mud from the rain the previous day and Anne giving Ann little tidbits of historical information as they walked. Ann loved seeing Anne so enthused about a subject, she loved the way she would become so animated and not to mention the permanent smile on her face. It made Ann’s head swim being in close proximity with this woman. Anne caught Ann smiling back at her and stopped talking.

“What are you smiling at?” Anne cocked her head.

“Just you, Anne. The way you get excited about the tiniest details!” Ann laughed.

Anne’s expression changed, she furrowed her brow and bit the inside of her cheek. This is exactly what all her past girlfriends hated. She was embarrassed to have let herself get carried away in front of Ann. Her shoulders sunk as she turned back around to carry on their walk.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Ann asked gently.

“Nothing, I should shut up and let you enjoy the peace and quiet. Sorry for constantly rambling.”

“Anne.” Ann stopped walking and stood still.

Anne was up ahead but stopped when she heard Ann’s footsteps disappear and turned round.

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?” Anne asked.

“You keep hiding. You’ll be in the middle of telling me something fascinating and then it’s like a switch flicks in your brain and you just…well, you just stop and retreat into yourself. It’s almost like you’re scolding yourself for it.”

“Because no one wants to hear me hogging the microphone talking about useless things.” Anne spat, not unkindly, but sharply.

“Anne.” Ann closed the gap between them and placed her hand on Anne’s upper arm. “Stop hiding from me. I love hearing you talk about everything. You’re clever and interesting and although sometimes I can’t keep up with your brilliant mind, I am so grateful to be here with you.”

Anne shifted her weight back and forth on her feet and felt the prickle of unshed tears behind her eyes. How was this woman unhinging her so quickly?

“I don’t know who told you to stop being you, but I’m afraid they’ve got it so wrong. You’re perfect just the way you are, Anne.” Ann held Anne’s gaze to make sure she paid attention. “I mean it.” Ann squeezed Anne’s arm.

Ann’s words wormed their way through Anne’s hard exterior as she felt her walls begin to crumble. No one had ever truly seen her for who she was, and so quickly too. Avoiding the risk of Ann seeing her close to tears, Anne cleared her throat and smoothed down her coat before nodding at the ground.

“Come on, tell me more about how old this church is.” Ann joked as she linked her arm in Anne’s and led them down the stone steps.

They stayed linked together for the last hour of the walk, slowly making their way to the Stump Cross Inn for a well earned drink. The sun wasn’t far off setting, flooding the sky with it’s deep orange and pink hue.

“I’m desperate for a pint.” Ann sighed as they walked through the front door.

“Go grab us a table and I’ll bring you one over. You’re a lager top kinda girl aren’t you?” Anne laughed.

“How dare you!” Ann shouted in mock outrage. “I’ll have a pint of IPA and some crisps please.”

Anne chuckled as she handed Argus’ lead to Ann and watched her saunter off to the far corner of the pub and slide into a booth. Argus immediately curled up under the table and dozed off. Anne felt calm, centred and relaxed as she drummed her fingers softly on the wooden bar and waited to be served. Meanwhile, Ann was watching her from the booth with a warm feeling in her stomach. She was grateful really to her family for the dreadful weekend set up because it had resulted in her crossing paths with one of the most interesting women she’d ever met. Anne exuded confidence, the way she held herself and spoke, she was mesmerising. Ann smiled as she watched Anne holding the two pints in her strong hands and carrying two packs of crisps in her mouth as she made her way across the room. Ann bit her bottom lip. _God, you’re handsome._

Anne dropped the crisps in the middle of the table and handed Ann her pint. She sidled next to Ann in the booth rather than sit on the chair opposite. Ann welcomed the warmth and closeness as she took a huge gulp of her drink.

“Oh fuck. I needed that.” Ann sighed dramatically as she took another swig.

Anne laughed loudly.

“What’s so funny?” Ann asked, puzzled.

“Just you.” Anne chuckled again. “You have such a way with words.”

Ann swatted Anne’s arm. “Oh shut up.”

They both giggled and talked about their day together until their glasses were empty.

“Fancy another? It’s my round.” Ann asked.

Anne contemplated for a moment, she didn’t want to cut this short, far from it. In fact, she never wanted to leave this booth but she did have some things to sort out with Marian. She could just picture Marian’s cross face when she stumbled back to the Hall in a few hours smelling of beer.

Deciding that another drink with Ann Walker was worth the wrath of her sister she said, “I’d love one.” Noticing the instant smile on Ann’s face when she heard her answer.

“Don’t go anywhere.” Ann commanded as she got up to walk to the bar.

Anne’s eyes followed her and as Ann suddenly turned back around she was caught red handed staring at her ass. Ann rolled her eyes and laughed before reaching the bar and ordering their drinks. Ann’s cheeks hurt from smiling so widely as she waited for their pints. What a day.

“Here you go, you pervert.” Ann said triumphantly as she placed Anne’s pint down on the beer mat.

“Pervert!” Anne scoffed. “I’m only human, sorry though if it was inappropriate.” Anne worried she’d overstepped the mark.

Ann put her hand on Anne’s forearm. “Anne.”

“Hm?” Anne looked up.

“You’ve got to learn to know when I’m joking with you, okay?” Ann said.

“Okay.” Anne sipped her pint.

As their second round went on, the distance between them got smaller. Their thighs touched and their shoulders brushed as they both talked and laughed together. After a lull in conversation, Ann gently rested her head against Anne’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Anne whispered as she rested her cheek on the top of Ann’s head, her golden hair tickling her nose.

“Mmm. I’m just a little tired after all those miles today plus, I have a confession to make. I am a total lightweight.” Ann erupted into a fit of giggles.

Anne laughed along with her. “I think it’s time I got you home.”

“Noooo, Anne! I don’t want to move. My legs are so sore, I’m just going to live here forever.” Ann pouted.

“Here? In the pub? In this booth?”

“Yes.”

Anne laughed and stood up, holding her hand out for Ann. “Come on, it’s not that much further from here. You’ll be back in the chaumière in no time. Come on Argus, wake up!”

Ann took Anne’s hand and let her lead her out the pub. It was almost dark and absolutely freezing as they set off up Godley Lane to get back to Shibden. Anne could see Ann was struggling so she linked their arms again to try and share their body heat. The soft way Ann’s arm brushed Anne’s torso as they moved was making her feel things. She wanted to hold Ann tight, wrap her up and just keep her safe from everyone. She shook those thoughts from her mind as their pace picked up once they could see they were almost back home.

“Argus, in you go.” Anne nodded as she opened the big door to the Hall. Argus bounded in and followed his nose straight to the kitchen where Marian was cooking.

“Come on, let’s get you home and warmed up.” Anne said as she shut the door again to walk Ann to the chaumière.

“Oh Anne, just go back in. I’ll be fine on my own from here, it’s okay.” Ann said without really meaning it. She never wanted Anne to unlink their arms.

“Nonsense. We’re not far now, I can’t have a pretty woman freezing to death on my land.”

Ann smiled to herself. Anne was being such a gentleman about everything. She sighed and hugged Anne’s arm tighter, wondering if Anne was feeling the same surge of electricity between them. She could feel the outline of Anne’s strong biceps through her coat and it was positively distracting. Ann was imagining how it would feel for those arms to be holding her up as Anne pinned her to the wall and… _Stop it, Ann._

Soon the woodland appeared and Anne switched on her phone torch to light the way.

“Ah. Home sweet home!” Anne exclaimed loudly as the chaumière appeared in front of them.

Ann unlocked the door and switched the lights on, rubbing her hands together as she tried to warm up. Anne followed Ann into the house and started lighting the fire.

“You’ll be warm in no time!” Anne said softly blowing on the infant embers to get the kindling to catch.

Ann watched as the fire reflected in Anne’s deep brown eyes before Anne turned around looking pretty pleased with herself. The door squeaked as she shut the log burner and stood up, wiping her fingers on her walking trousers, leaving a couple of black stripes in their wake.

“Well. I’d best leave you to it. Thank you for a truly wonderful day, Miss Walker.” Anne's whole body was buzzing as she walked towards the door and reluctantly opened it.

“It was lovely, Anne. Thank you.” Ann smiled and followed her to the doorway.

“Do you…um, do you want to hang out tomorrow for your last day?”

Ann’s gaze was back on Anne’s lips as she whispered. “I’d love to.”

Anne moved a fraction closer, smiling as Ann’s eyes flicked up to meet hers. “Shall I come by at the same time?”

“Perfect.” Ann hummed letting her eyes drift back down to Anne’s mouth, watching as Anne slowly wet her lips.

“Right then.” Anne leaned in closer and whispered “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ann tilted her chin upwards. “Okay.”

Their mouths were so close they were breathing the same air as the room buzzed with electricity. A low groan escaped Anne’s throat as she gently closed the gap between them, kissing Ann softly, giving her every chance to pull away. Ann’s hand cupped the back of Anne’s neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss immediately. Ann moaned as the kiss got heated, backing herself against the wall and pulling Anne in towards her. Anne instantly held Ann’s waist with her hands and squeezed gently, causing another soft moan to escape from Ann’s throat at the pressure. Ann was so wet, she’d been worked up all evening in the pub and now that Anne’s mouth was finally on hers, she never wanted it to stop. Anne groaned as Ann’s tongue found its way past her lips and she pressed Ann harder into the wall.

Ann broke off for a second. “Anne.” Her breathing was ragged. “Shut the door.”

Anne moaned and kissed Ann again roughly as she pushed the front door until it clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you can't believe I ended it there - but the next chapter is just pure filth, so go hydrate.


	6. Are You Sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, this has turned into two chapters because it was just too long! I shall endeavour to get the next instalment up swiftly for you thirsty lot. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for all your encouraging feedback!

Ann took Anne’s hand and led her over to the sofa, pulling her down on top of her. Anne leaned back for a second and smiled, taking in the sight beneath her. Ann was all wild eyed and urgent and it was fucking intoxicating. Anne wanted to just make sure this was alright, that she wasn’t taking advantage.

“Are you sure?” Anne whispered.

Ann felt like she was on fire, maybe she was still a little buzzed from the alcohol but it just made her bolder. The ache between her legs was getting unbearable, she just wanted Anne to stop talking and shag her right here on the couch. Ann was leaving the day after tomorrow anyway so no need to get into any deep conversations about their future or what it all meant. This was just casual, just good old fashioned, no strings attached sex.

Ann grabbed Anne’s t-shirt and pulled her back down on top of her body, kissing her roughly before whispering against Anne’s lips “Shut up and fuck me.”

Anne’s clit pulsed at Ann’s words, this woman was unravelling her dangerously quickly. Her boxers were soaked underneath her trousers and she was so turned on she thought she might peak too early, which was utterly unheard of. She kissed Ann hard as they began to grind against each other on the sofa, hands gripping on to wherever they could. Anne grazed her teeth over Ann’s pulse point which made Ann emit a wonderfully loud moan as she dug her fingers into Anne’s back. Anne smiled against Ann’s skin and peppered kisses up her neck, causing Ann to shudder in anticipation. Truth was, Ann was struggling with how slow Anne was being, it was utterly torturous. She decided to take the lead and trailed her hands down to undo Anne’s button and pull down her zipper. Anne took the hint and pushed Ann’s sweater upwards before Ann leaned forward, letting Anne pull it over her head.

“You are so fucking hot.” Anne raked her eyes over Ann’s body.

Ann reached behind her and unclasped her bra, chucking it across the room without a thought.

“Mind the log burner!” Anne giggled as she watched the bra land next to it.

“Whoops, wasn’t paying attention.” Ann said softly as she watched Anne lick her lips and lean down to capture her nipple in her mouth. “Oh fuck.” Ann cupped the back of Anne’s head with her hands, encouraging her closer.

Anne hummed in delight as the small bud hardened in her mouth while she slowly massaged it with her tongue. This day had certainly escalated. Anne would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined fucking Ann since the moment their eyes met but she still couldn’t quite believe it had happened so quickly. Nothing like a fleeting holiday romance to blow the cobwebs away, she thought. Ann would be leaving for London in 36 hours, so they had plenty of time for some fun before parting ways forever. Better make those hours count then, she thought to herself as she began to suck Ann’s nipple harder.

“Fuck.” Ann was panting in earnest now, desperately rutting against Anne’s thigh as they moved together.

Anne trailed her right hand down between their bodies, undid Ann’s button and zip and pulled her trousers open, still with her warm mouth firmly attached to Ann’s hard nipple. She slipped her hand inside and groaned deeply at how wet Ann’s knickers were. She lightly ghosted her index and middle finger over the sodden fabric and brushed Ann's clit, causing her to writhe wildly underneath her.

“You’re so wet for me.” Anne whispered in Ann’s ear as she dipped her fingers under the waistband of her knickers and touched Ann’s skin.

Ann whimpered, the power of speech entirely lost to her now. Anne circled Ann’s entrance teasingly, pressing slightly and then easing off the pressure. She gathered Ann’s sticky arousal and trailed a path up to her clit, lightly rubbing it with her wet fingertips. Ann gripped Anne’s waist tighter in desperation, she was so fucking worked up and turned on she thought she might explode. Anne slid her fingers back down and slowly pushed them inside, revelling at the wet and warm sensation around her digits.

“Oh fuck. Yes.” Ann moaned loudly at the welcome intrusion.

“You feel amazing.” Anne said into the crook of Ann’s neck as she began to slowly thrust into her.

“Mm. Harder.” Ann panted.

Ann angled her hips upwards to allow Anne’s fingers to get deeper and moved her hands to grip Anne’s tight bum, pulling her in with each thrust. The second Anne’s thumb grazed her clit, Ann knew she wouldn’t last much longer. She was almost embarrassed at how quickly she was going to come but, well, she’d been so fucking riled up for the last 12 hours, she physically couldn’t hold it off any longer.

“Anne.”

Anne pulled back to look deeply into Ann’s eyes.

“You’re gonna make me come.” Ann’s eyes half closed as she felt herself climbing her peak.

Anne groaned deeply at Ann’s words. This moment was, on the one hand, one of the best things in the entire world, watching a beautiful woman on the brink of coming undone but on the other hand, Anne didn’t want this to end. Ann was so responsive to her touch, so needy, so perfect, she just wanted it to last forever. Ann pulled Anne’s face towards her and kissed her roughly as she moaned into Anne’s mouth.

“Oh fuck.” Ann panted. “I’m coming.”

Ann’s whole body tensed with Anne’s fingers still buried deep inside, her muscles squeezing them tightly as her release washed over her. Ann moaned so loudly that Anne was grateful they were nestled in the chaumière with no risk of anyone hearing them going at it. Anne kissed Ann’s face softly as she gently coaxed every last drop of pleasure from her, whispering encouragement until Ann’s eyes finally opened again.

After what felt like an eternity, Ann looked at Anne and giggled. “That was…incredible.”

“It really was.” Anne smiled as she gently withdrew her fingers and slipped her hand out of Ann’s pants.

Ann kissed her again, long, slow and wet, pulling her closer against her body. Anne growled, slotting her thigh in between Ann’s legs as they started grinding against each other again, arousal coursing through their bodies anew.

Ann broke off. “Shall we go upstairs?”

Anne opened her eyes and slowly sat back on her heels. “Argh. I really want to, desperately. You have no idea how much, but I have to go and feed Argus and I have paperwork to do with Marian and…”

Ann put her fingers to Anne’s lips. “It’s okay, Anne. I have no expectations, you don’t owe me anything. I guess I’d just like to, um, repay the favour.” Ann’s eyes flicked down to Anne’s open trousers and back up to those brown eyes.

Anne was torn. She was literally aching for Ann to touch her but she was already 2 hours later than she’d planned and she knew how furious Marian was going to be.

“Fuck!” Anne exclaimed in frustration. “I’m sorry Ann, I’m going to have to go but it’s no reflection on this…” Anne gestured between them. “This was...lovely.”

Anne leaned forward and kissed Ann again before straightening herself out and doing her trousers back up. She stood, her brain still full of raging arousal and grabbed her coat. She turned and smiled at Ann who was doing her best to use her legs and see her out.

“Thank you for a wonderful day and evening, Ann.” Anne smiled and kissed Ann’s cheek.

“No, thank you. This has been, well, a surprise!” Ann laughed. “Are you still going to come back tomorrow morning?”

“If you want me to?” Anne said almost shyly.

Ann smirked and took Anne’s hand guiding it back into her open trousers and into her underwear. Anne groaned and closed her eyes as she felt how wet Ann still was.

“This is just in case you still need an answer to that question.” Ann tugged on Anne’s earlobe before removing her hand and buttoning up Anne’s coat for her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Sweet dreams.” Anne kissed her softly and wandered out into the cold night.

“Anne? Wait.” Ann ran out after her in her socks and kissed her hard before pulling back. “Give me your phone.”

Anne was slightly dazed by the surprise and intensity of Ann’s unexpected kiss but fished out her phone from her inside pocket and handed it to her. Ann punched in her number and handed it back to Anne.

“Text me when you’re back safe? I’ll only worry.” A small caring smile played on Ann’s lips.

Anne’s heart fluttered, who was this woman? This thoughtful, caring, wildly hot woman? “I’ll text you the second I get in. Well, perhaps after I’ve been berated by Marian…” Anne laughed.

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Ann gave her one last peck on the cheek and swiftly headed back into the warm cottage, shutting the door behind her.

Anne walked back through the woods and over the fields in an absolute daze. What an unexpected turn of events. She felt positively naughty as she realised she hadn’t even washed her hands after Ann came all over her fingers. The devilish thought made her core tingle as she remembered the delicious noises Ann dripped into her ear as she got closer and closer to her release. The lights of Shibden Hall soon appeared and Anne sheepishly opened the main front door. Argus instantly gave away her cover and barked before bounding up to her.

“Anne? Is that you? I’m in the dining room, you’d better get in here.”

Anne rolled her eyes, she could really do without this. “Come on boy, let’s see how much trouble I’m in now.”

She kicked off her boots and wandered down the hallway into the large dining room to find Marian in the armchair next to the fire with a cup of tea and a cop drama on the telly.

“Where have you been?! I was worried sick, I thought you’d gotten lost or worse, murdered by a madman in the dark!” Marian was raising her voice now. “But it wasn’t until I called the pub and the landlord informed me that yes, you had in fact been in this afternoon getting a little cosy with a gorgeous blonde and that you left…” She lifted her arm to pretend to look at a watch on her wrist. “three hours ago, looking a little bit tipsy.”

Anne shrugged.

“Doesn’t take a genius to work out where you’ve been! Honestly, Anne, do you HAVE to go after every woman you see?”

“Marian. You’re overstepping the mark here.” Anne said calmly. “I’ve been with Ann, yes but we were just chatting. I lit her another fire and I stayed for a few cups of tea, that’s all.” Anne lied.

“I had to feed poor Argus his dinner! Plus it’s late and I should be getting back to my own house, you know I’m not your housekeeper here?”

“Marian, firstly, it’s not that late and secondly, why don’t you just move in here again? It’s so stupid that you’re paying rent for that dive in the middle of town when I have spare rooms everywhere you look.”

“I am not living with you.” Marian tutted as she gathered her things and stood up. “You’re impossible.”

“Suit yourself!” Anne rolled her shoulders and headed upstairs. “Lock the door on your way out.”

\--

Ann was snuggled in bed when she felt her phone vibrate. Her heart leapt as she fished it out from under her pillow.

_Unknown: I’m home! I’ve been thoroughly bollocked by Marian for being late but it was worth it ;)_

_Ann:_ _It really was! Can’t wait to see you tomorrow._

_Unknown: Sweet dreams, Ann. PS I can’t stop thinking about the noises you made when you came all over my fingers._

Ann’s core throbbed. She wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea of getting some of us AO3 writers together and being set the same brief for one chapter of Anne & Ann fic and just seeing how different (or similar) they all came out. I'm unsure if any AO3 writers would be up for this challenge but I think it could be kinda fun... That being said, if there's no smut involved, I'm not playing 😉


	7. Coffee and Filth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following morning...Oh my!
> 
> NSFW.

Sneaking out of the Hall before Marian had turned up for work, Anne rapped on the door to the chaumière at 9 on the dot. There was a particularly noisy robin chirping in the tree next to the wooden fence and Anne felt lighter this morning, like her energy had been renewed. Ann opened the door and immediately grabbed a fistful of Anne’s t-shirt and pulled her inside.

“Get in here.” Ann giggled before she kissed Anne hard, pushing her into the rough stone wall of the hallway.

Anne kissed her back with equal fervour before kissing a path down Ann's neck. “Mmm. Good morning.”

“I missed you.” Ann’s tongue brushed Anne’s lips which she welcomed with a soft moan. Ann ran her hands across Anne’s strong chest and over her toned arms, pressing her body up against her. “Want some coffee?” Ann said in between kisses.

Anne’s eyes were still firmly closed as she mumbled an almost incoherent “Yes please.”

Ann smiled against Anne’s lips and swiftly turned on her heels and disappeared into the kitchen. As soon as she rounded the corner out of sight, Anne exhaled and tried to pull herself together. She was so aroused that her clit was pressing against the rough seam of her boxers every time she moved and she wasn’t entirely sure how long she could hold off dragging Ann upstairs. She shook her legs out and walked into the kitchen. Ann ground the beans, put the stove top on to brew and leaned back against the counter top with a fiendish look on her face. Anne smirked and slinked over to her, threading her arms around Ann’s waist and holding her close. She could smell Ann’s perfume and it was addling her brain. She hovered her lips over Ann’s neck and smiled as her hot breath caused goosebumps to appear on Ann’s skin. She moved her lips up to Ann’s jaw and placed soft kisses on each freckle. Ann’s breathing deepened as each kiss sent a bolt of electricity to her core.

“Mmn.” Ann whimpered as her head fell backwards, allowing Anne better access.

“I want you to be screaming my name within the next five minutes.” Anne drawled as she began to slowly undo the buttons on Ann’s shirt. She slipped her hand inside and sighed in delight at the feeling of Ann’s hard nipples greeting her. Ann had forgone wearing a bra today, figuring it probably wouldn't stay on long enough to warrant it. Anne dipped her head and wrapped her lips around one of Ann's rosy nipples and gently sucked it into her mouth. Ann threaded her fingers in Anne’s hair and held her firmly as she began to lose the ability to stand up.

Just as Anne released the hard bud with a pop, the coffee bubbled and Ann shifted to turn the hob off. She turned away from Anne to grab two mugs with her mildly shaky hands and place them on the counter.

“Oh, so we’re really having coffee?” Anne joked.

“Well, I imagine you might need some energy.” Ann said without even turning around.

Anne growled, embracing Ann from behind and flexing her hips slightly. Anne moaned as her clit rubbed against Ann’s perfect bum. With her eyes barely open, Ann swiftly turned around and kissed Anne roughly before deftly undoing Anne’s button and zipper. Anne pulled back, biting her bottom lip as she tilted her hips, allowing Ann to slip her hand into her boxers.

“Oh. You are so fucking wet.” Ann was delighted at how worked up Anne had gotten so quickly.

Anne whimpered as Ann’s delicate fingers began to circle her clit, spreading her wetness everywhere. She was going to come in minutes, she’d been so fucking turned on since last night and hadn’t dealt with it herself. Not that she didn’t contemplate having a wank when she got into bed last night but well, with the possibility of shagging Ann again, she wanted to hold off and not ruin the sweet build up. Ann’s movements sped up as she rested her mouth against Ann’s ear.

“Can I ask you a question?” Ann whispered.

Anne’s eyes were firmly closed at this point, focused on the ever increasing flame that Ann was expertly stoking between her legs. “Mmm?” Anne managed to reply.

“Do you have a…um…well, you look like a woman who might enjoy using a strap.” Ann’s cheeks blushed as she couldn’t find a more delicate way of asking whether Anne liked to pack.

Anne’s eyes opened as Ann’s fingers momentarily paused. A rakish smile appeared on her lips.

“Yes.”

Ann smiled and resumed the tight circles she was slowly rubbing. “Do you want to fuck me with it?” She dripped into Anne’s ear.

Anne pulled back, her eyes entirely black. “Yes.” She hissed as Ann sped up her movements.

“You want to fuck me hard with your cock, Anne?” Ann was breathing heavily and strumming Anne’s clit faster, feeling Anne getting wetter at her filthy words.

“Yes.” Anne managed to choke out as her eyebrows raised and her body began to tremble at the intensity of her impending orgasm. Her moans getting higher and higher in pitch until Ann’s hand suddenly stilled.

“Ann? Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Anne was dangling on the edge of pleasure and pain, the wave of her orgasm just about to crash into her with the force of a freight train battling it out with the pain of Ann denying her this release.

Ann removed her hand completely and placed sloppy kisses upon the sweaty and salty skin of Anne’s neck. “If you want to come, you’d better go home and get it.” She purred.

“What?” Anne’s brain was entirely shot, she was trying to make sense of what was happening.

“The strap, baby.” Ann replied in a sultry tone.

Anne’s clit throbbed at the way Ann said _baby;_ it was filthy and wanton. Anne slipped her own fingers down to take matters into her own hands but Ann caught them before she could reach the place where she so desperately needed them. Anne whined into the room before holding Ann’s face in her hands firmly. “You’re serious?” Anne was breathing so heavily it was causing wisps of Ann’s blonde hair to flutter.

“Deadly serious. Get out of here, run as fast as you can across the estate and come back with your big cock between your legs.” Ann had started grinding herself against Anne’s thigh as she spoke.

“You are so filthy.” Anne muttered, delighted that her and Ann seemed to be pretty well matched. Quite the surprise really.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Ann teased as she lightly pushed Anne away from her. “Come on, I’m so ready for you.”

Anne nearly fell over trying to put on her shoes and do her trousers up quickly. She could barely walk given how turned on she was, every step was agony.

“I’ll be ten minutes.”

And with that, Ann heard Anne’s footsteps down the wooden steps and out into the woods. She couldn’t quite believe she’d been so forward but something about Anne brought out her naughty side. She just had more confidence, she could speak her mind and not skirt around things, plus Anne seemed to be into everything she suggested.

Anne burst through the front door and ran straight up the stairs to her bedroom, her heart pounded in her chest as she reached her bedside drawer. Opening it, she took out her strap, harness and a little bottle of lube and laid them out on her bed. She pulled out fresh boxers since the ones she was currently wearing were absolutely ruined and slid herself into the harness. She was a little embarrassed about how wet she was but there was no time to think about that now, all she could concentrate on was getting back to Ann Walker’s bed as quickly as possible. She slipped the smooth black strap through the harness and left it loose so she could put her boxers over the top, tucking her cock in to the fabric. She pulled up her jeans and arranged herself so she was comfortable and ran back down the stairs. She had just gotten to the front door when a voice stopped her.

“Anne! Where are you going now? Where’s the fire?” Marian was standing at the other end of the hallway.

“Oh, uh, well.” Anne was starting to sweat, the strap was nudging her in a very interesting way inside her jeans and she was going to explode if she didn’t get back to Ann within the next five minutes. “I left my phone at Ann’s, I’m just running back to get it.”

“What’s with you? You’ve been acting weird these last few days. Are you okay?” Marian was a little concerned at Anne’s demeanour, not to mention her red, sweaty face. “Are you getting sick?”

“No Marian. I’m perfectly well, now I really must be going. I’ll be back to take Argus out and I’ll make dinner.” Anne opened the front door.

“Dinner? Anne it’s 10am in the morn…”

The front door slamming interrupted Marian mid sentence. She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. “Well, sod you.” Marian said to herself, shaking her head.

Running across the estate with, for all intents and purposes, a massive erection was something Anne hadn’t done before. She sprinted to the chaumière faster than she ever thought possible, bounding up the pathway and crashing through the door.

“I’m upstairs!” Ann shouted.

Anne kicked off her muddy boots and took the stairs two at a time, skidding round the doorway to find Ann sat up in bed reading. Anne licked her lips and climbed onto the bed before slowly taking the book out of Ann’s hands and placing it onto the bedside table. Ann bit her lip and with a hungry look in her eye, pulled Anne down on top of her.

“Fuck.” Ann breathed as the firm shaft pressed against her thigh.

Anne’s lips curled up into a rakish smile as she hovered over Ann and pressed the length of her cock against Ann’s folds. Even though they were still both fully clothed, the delightful pressure against her centre made Ann moan and lift her hips upwards. Anne sat back on her heels, crossed her arms over her chest and pulled her t-shirt over her head, throwing it off the side of the bed. Ann inhaled sharply as she took in the sight of Anne’s bare chest and her toned physique. She smoothed her hands over her warm stomach and felt herself get impossibly wetter at the feeling of Anne’s firm abs under her fingers. She undid the button of Anne’s black jeans and pushed her back, a silent plea for her to take them off. Anne smiled and shuffled off the end of the bed and stood up. Keeping her eyes on Ann, she pulled down her zipper and rolled her jeans down her fit legs. Ann growled at the sight of Anne Lister, dressed only in her black boxers with the distinct shape of her cock pressed firmly against the inside of her right thigh.

“You are so fucking sexy.” Ann breathed as she undid the buttons of her shirt with lightning speed, leaving it open and draped over her chest.

The sight of Ann Walker's perfect tits peeking out of her open shirt made Anne’s head spin. Anne licked her lips and teasingly slid her thumbs into the waistband of her boxers, pulling them down to reveal the lines of her hipbones before the harness came into full view. Ann’s pupils dilated as she nodded, urging Anne to keep going. Anne shimmied out of her boxers and skilfully tightened the straps of the harness she wore underneath so that her cock stood to attention.

“Fuck.” Ann exhaled.

“Hmm. That’s the plan.” Anne quipped as she knelt back onto the bed and undid Ann’s trousers, roughly pulling them off her legs. She could smell Ann’s arousal and it was flooding every cell in her body.

Anne placed teasing kisses up Ann’s inner thigh as the younger woman squirmed desperately underneath her. She slipped Ann’s soaked underwear down her legs slowly before trailing her gaze back up to meet Ann’s, licking her lips and trying to steady her breath.

“You ready?” Anne always wanted to make sure Ann was happy with whatever they were doing, she never wanted to cross any boundaries without asking first.

Ann nodded silently as she reached her arms out and let Anne rest her weight on top of her. Anne groaned as their nipples brushed and the strap just nudged the crease where Ann’s thigh met her torso. Anne kissed her, slipping her tongue gently into Ann’s mouth as they both moaned together. Reaching over to the bedside table, Anne picked up the small bottle of lube but Ann stopped her.

“I don’t need it.” She whispered, pulling Anne’s hand down to feel how wet she was.

Anne’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out an audible exhale at the feeling. “You’re so ready for me.” Anne managed to get out as she kissed Ann’s neck.

Ann pulled Anne’s face up to meet hers and while she looked deep into those dark brown eyes, she angled her hips so that Anne’s cock rested near her entrance. Sweat gathered at Anne’s temples as she exercised every single ounce of restraint and waited for Ann to give her the signal. Her instincts wanted to drive her hips forward and fuck Ann hard and fast but she wouldn’t move a single muscle until Ann told her.

Ann watched the struggle of patience on Anne’s face and smiled. “You don’t always have to be such a gentleman, you know.” She leaned forward and took Ann’s warm cock in her hand and guided it inside, exhaling as she took the whole length in one go.

The sensation caused Anne to groan as Ann’s muscles squeezed her from the inside. She lifted her head to meet Ann’s eyes as she gently flexed her hips a fraction. Ann hummed and nodded, encouraging Anne to pick up her pace. Anne was anxious, her emotions fighting in her head. On the one hand she wanted to fuck Ann senseless, no feelings, just quick and dirty. On the other hand, she wanted to make love to her, make it count. She wasn’t used to this feeling, she was used to women taking what they wanted from her, using her up until they were bored and eventually casting her aside. She had spent years convincing herself that was fine and she didn’t want anything from anyone but with Ann it felt different. She scolded herself in her head for this train of thought, especially with her cock currently buried to the hilt inside her. She’d only met Ann two days ago and it was just a holiday fling, nothing more. Yet, as she picked up her pace and began thrusting into Ann harder, the sounds of encouragement and pleasure spilling out of her mouth travelled straight to Anne’s heart.

"You feel incredible.”

Ann groaned and crossed her ankles against the small of Anne’s back, pulling her ever closer with each stroke. The angle change meant that the base of the strap was nudging Anne’s clit in the most filthy way.

“You’re close aren’t you?” Ann said knowingly.

Anne nodded as she closed her eyes in concentration.

“You like fucking me with your big dick?” Ann had picked up on the fact Anne got off on dirty talk, which was handy as it drove her wild at the same time.

Anne whimpered as Ann turned the screw tighter, leaning up to ghost her lips over Anne's ear. “I want you to fuck me until you come with your cock inside me.”

Anne pulled back to look into Ann’s eyes as she sped up her hips even more.

“Fuck yes, just like that.” Ann encouraged.

Anne’s moans began to get louder as she climbed her peak, her sweaty skin sliding deliciously against Ann’s as her thrusts began to falter. Ann gripped onto Anne’s body, pressing her fingers firmly into Anne’s shoulders as Anne’s orgasm crashed into her.

“Fuck, Ann. I’m…” Anne’s words trailed off into a loud moan as the power of coherent speech left her. Anne’s body convulsed as she came hard with her cock still firmly inside Ann, deeper than anyone had ever been before. Anne hovered over Ann, riding out each tremor as she caught her breath.

“That was fucking hot.” Ann whispered as Anne’s eyes opened to look down at her. “Watching you come might be my new favourite thing.”

Anne blinked as her mouth hung open, her body buzzing with endorphins. She caught Ann’s lips in a slow and long kiss. “That was…” Anne sighed with a smile. “Amazing.”

Ann hummed and closed her eyes as Anne slid her sweaty body down the bed and settled herself in between Ann’s thighs. She drew shapeless patterns with her fingers up and down Ann’s sensitive skin until Ann was positively whimpering with need.

“Please…” Ann exhaled. “Don’t tease.”

Anne growled and placed a soft kiss on Ann’s clit, causing Ann’s entire body to rise off the bed. Anne chuckled before pinning Ann’s thighs to the bed with her arms and taking Ann's clit in her mouth. She slowly massaged it with her flat tongue before releasing it with a delightfully filthy sound. Each time Anne gently sucked it back into her mouth, Ann cried out louder and Anne could tell she was close; the way Ann's head was now pressing into the pillow with her eyes firmly closed gave her away. Her mouth was open as she threaded her fingers into Anne’s hair and softly bucked her hips in time with Anne’s velvet tongue, pushing her ever closer to the edge.

An “Oh, fuck” escaped Ann’s lips, not that Anne could hear anything with Ann’s legs so tightly clamped around her head. All she could do was groan as she felt a rush of wetness against her face as Ann’s body tensed.

“Fuck. I’m coming.” Ann cried out as her orgasm crashed into her.

Anne moaned in delight as she felt Ann’s clit pulsating on her tongue. She couldn’t move her mouth away even if she wanted to as Ann continued to hold her close with her thighs. Once the aftershocks had stopped, Ann’s body relaxed back into the soft mattress. Anne looked up at her and grinned, Ann’s hair was wild and her eyes were barely open.

“We’re not leaving this bed today are we?” Anne smiled against the sweaty skin of Ann’s stomach.

Ann hummed as she smoothed Anne’s damp hair and lightly scratched her scalp.

“Do you want to come to the Hall for dinner tonight? I’m cooking for Marian and well, there’s plenty of room.” Anne said without lifting her head. “Although, it’s your last night here, I’m sure you might want to pay your family a visit.”

Ann moved her hands to the sides of Anne’s head and gently turned her to look at her. “I’d love to.” She smoothed her thumb over Anne’s cheek. “I do have a very early start tomorrow though, so best not make it too late.”

Anne’s heart sank although she couldn’t fathom why. Things would return to normal from tomorrow and she was fine with that. Perfectly fine. It was time to close up the business for winter and start planning for Spring. Plus there was Christmas to think about, maybe she’d go back abroad for that.

“What are you thinking about?” Ann asked quietly.

“Nothing.” Anne lied. “I’ll give you a lift to the station tomorrow if you like?”

Ann’s face lit up. “Only if we leave early enough to get coffee from Temperance before my train. I had planned to go down there while I was up, but well, someone’s been taking up all my time.” Ann smirked.

“Consider it done.” Anne shimmied herself up Ann’s body and kissed her. “Now then, we best make the most of the day, Miss Walker. Turn over and lie on your front, I’ve got some plans for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get these two chapters out quickly for you guys but I have to get back to writing, so will drop the next update as soon as I'm able!


	8. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your hankies out.

Anne smirked across the table as Ann fidgeted in her seat. Ann was struggling to get comfortable after their all day session. She was tender and sore but in the best possible way, a constant reminder of the way Anne had teased every last drop of pleasure from her body. Ann had honestly lost count of how many orgasms she’d had that day and well, her brain was fried. She’d never had sex this good with anyone.

“Are you okay, Ann?” Marian asked, looking concerned at Ann’s obvious grimace.

“Oh, sorry. Yes, I’m fine, thanks Marian. Just pulled a muscle lugging in some logs this morning.” Ann tried to hide her blush as Anne squeaked across the table at hearing her blatant lie.

Anne did her best to disguise her cheeky laughter with a coughing fit but Marian eyed the pair of them suspiciously. “So what time are you leaving us tomorrow then, Ann?”

“9am, but your sister has kindly offered to give me a lift down to the station.” Ann smiled at Anne.

“Yes, I’m sure she has.” Marian muttered under her breath.

“We’re doing a coffee run before Ann catches her train back to London, so I can pick you up one too. We’ve got a lot of paperwork to catch up on, Marian.” Anne said authoritively as she sipped her wine.

Marian was livid. “Yes, well. Who’s fault’s that?”

“Not now, Marian.” Anne snapped sharply. “We’ll deal with this tomorrow.” Anne threw her napkin down and pushed her plate away from her. “Ann? Will you help me prepare dessert?”

Ann looked at Marian and then back to Anne before nodding and following her into the kitchen. Anne immediately pounced on her and pressed her into the kitchen door, closing it in the process.

“You are driving me crazy, looking at me like that across the table.” Anne said, kissing Ann hard.

“Like what?” Ann teased innocently.

“You know perfectly well.” Anne’s hand slipped under Ann’s top and traced her soft, warm skin. “Now, be quiet.” Anne ordered as her palm skirted Ann’s hard nipple.

“Here? With your sister next door?” Ann laughed and pressed her hand on Anne’s chest. “I’m not doing that, I want to be able to look her in the eye over dessert.” Ann broke off.

“You’re no fun, Miss Walker.” Anne tutted as she opened the oven door and retrieved the apple crumble.

\--

After the dinner was eaten and the plates were cleared, the ladies finished off the wine at the table. It was getting late and everyone had an early start.

“I’d better call cab.” Marian slurred as she reached for her phone.

“Oh just stay here, for heaven’s sake.” Anne said, gesturing with her hands.

Ann looked confused. “Marian, why do you live in town when Anne has all this space?”

“How do you do it? How do you tolerate her for more than 24 hours? She’s impossible.” Marian clicked her tongue. “Although, I suppose she’s keeping you entertained.” She added with an eyeroll.

“Oh, well.” Ann blushed furiously.

Marian laughed, “Come on, you don’t really believe you’re being subtle do you? It’s obvious the two of you are fucking.”

“Marian!” Anne shouted.

“Oh don’t be such a prude. I’m happy for you both, honestly.” Marian smiled. “I’ll only stay over if I don’t have to hear your headboard banging against the wall all night.”

Ann buried her face in her hands as her face went an even darker shade of red.

“I think you’ve had enough wine, Marian.” Anne removed the half empty bottle next to her sister and looked over to Ann before mouthing ‘sorry’ across the table.

“Right, I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll see you two lovebirds in the morning.” Marian bumped into the doorframe as she shuffled out the room slightly worse for wear.

Anne got up and pulled the chair out next to Ann and sat down. “I’m so sorry about that. Look, no pressure, do you want to just sleep here tonight and we can pack your things up early tomorrow or shall I walk you back?”

Anne’s heart listened intently for Ann’s answer, she really wanted to spend the night with Ann in her bed. Ann probably wouldn’t want that, it was just a casual arrangement and that was more like girlfriend behaviour. Ann watched Anne’s face closely, trying to figure out what answer she wanted to hear more. Ann ached to spend one last night wrapped together but she didn’t want to seem too keen, she didn’t want to seem desperate.

“Well, I mean I think you’ve miscalculated this.” Ann finally said.

“How so?” Anne was confused.

“I’d have to sleep naked.” Ann’s right eyebrow raised a fraction and a wry smile appeared on her lips.

“I see.” Anne answered. “Well, that just wouldn’t do, would it? What would the good people of Halifax think?” Anne leaned towards Ann.

“They would be outraged.” Ann licked her lips and tilted her chin.

Anne giggled and captured Ann’s lips in a slow, deep kiss.

Ann ran her fingers through Anne’s hair and pulled her closer. “Take me to bed.”

\--

Anne’s alarm woke them both at 6am, their limbs still entwined from the night before. Anne pulled Ann’s warm body closer to her and squeezed her tight before placing soft kisses on the side of her face.

“It’s time to wake up, Ann.” Anne whispered in her ear.

“Five more minutes.”

“I really need you to get up, otherwise I cannot be held responsible for you missing your train.” Anne was positively aroused with Ann’s body pressed firmly against her and if they started, she knew they wouldn’t be able to stop.

Ann laughed before hauling herself out of Anne’s warm bed. They’d gone at it until the early hours and they were both utterly exhausted.

“I’m so knackered, it’s all your fault.”

“Hmm. I seem to recall it was you begging me for more last night.” Anne was being cocky.

“You are in so much trouble.” Ann laughed before kissing Anne roughly.

Anne held Ann’s face in her strong hands and tilted her head to deepen the kiss as Ann moaned into her mouth. “Fuck, we need to stop. You will absolutely miss your train if we start this again.” Anne was trying to catch her breath.

Ann groaned and stood up straight, still entirely naked and picked up her clothes from Anne’s bedroom floor. Anne watched shamelessly from her bed as Ann slowly got dressed, raking her eyes all over her body.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a pervert?” Ann laughed, throwing a cushion at Anne’s head.

“Yes. Many times.” Anne smirked as she stood up.

Anne wrapped her arms around Ann and hugged her close, it was soft and affectionate. Ann inhaled and squeezed Anne tighter before they rested their foreheads together. They both had a lot of feelings this morning but neither one of them wanted to talk about it.

“Go on, get out of here and pack your things. I’ll come and pick you up in an hour.” Anne gave Ann’s ass a playful slap as she sent her on her way.

Ann’s brain whirred as she walked the short distance to the chaumière to pack away her things. She felt a loss in the pit of her stomach as she thought about returning to London and leaving Anne here. Plus, she was dreading the inevitable conversations she had to have with her entire family. She’d purposely been ignoring their texts and calls while she’d been with Anne but, well, she couldn’t avoid it when she got home. She opened the door and remembered the first night she was here, with Anne chopping wood and the hope she felt in her heart. What was happening? _Pull yourself together._

Exactly an hour later, Anne beeped the horn of her car and wandered towards the chaumière noticing that the front door was open. She saw Anne’s bag in the hallway, so she took it and loaded it into the boot. Ann appeared a few minutes later and locked up, depositing the keys into Anne’s open hand. Ann gave her a tight lipped smile before turning and climbing into the passenger seat. Anne sighed, her heart feeling heavy as she walked round to the driver side and got in.

They spent the short journey into Halifax town centre in silence before Anne parked up at the side of the road and ran out to grab them both a coffee. A few minutes later she returned with two lattes and a bag of train snacks for Ann.

“What’s this?” Ann said excitedly.

“Well, I thought you might get hungry, so I got you a slice of banana bread because it’s the greatest and also a chocolate brownie in case the banana bread was too boring.” Anne laughed.

“You are so sweet, you know that?” Ann said, and without really thinking, kissed Anne softly.

Ann held their drinks as they drove the short distance down the road and across the junction to park up at the train station. Anne opened her door and got out. Ann was puzzled as she clambered out, balancing the coffees on top of each other.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to wait on the platform with you, make sure you get on okay.”

Ann’s heart fluttered as a look shot across Anne’s face. She looked different, vulnerable even. Ann smiled as she handed Anne her coffee and fastened her bag on her back. She looped their arms together as they both walked through Halifax station and stood on the platform. Ann’s train was due in 5 minutes, Anne had timed everything merticulously so she was early but not too early. They both stood in silence for the first 3 minutes, a whirlwind of thoughts racing through their minds. Suddenly, the announcement rang out that the next train was going to arrive in 2 minutes, breaking their reverie.

Anne took Ann’s hand in hers and squeezed it, there were a hundred things she wanted to say in this moment but all she could do was close her eyes and kiss Ann softly. The ache in the pit of Ann’s stomach intensified as she heard the clatter of the train in the distance getting closer.

“I’ve had a really nice time with you, Anne.” Ann said genuinely as she kissed her handsome face. “Thank you for taking care of me after everything that happened.”

“It was my pleasure.”

The train pulled up as the brakes hissed around them.

“Go, get home safe.” Anne nodded towards the open doors.

Ann grabbed the collar of Anne’s coat with her free hand and pulled her into a searing kiss before turning and getting on the train. She didn’t dare turn around for fear that Anne would see the uncertainty on her face. Anne watched her blonde hair disappear as the doors slid shut and she couldn’t help the small, involuntary wobble of her bottom lip as the train began to drive away.

She sipped her coffee until the train was out of sight and shook herself off. _It was only a fling_. She strode back through the station and into her car. It still smelled of Ann’s perfume and she sat there for a few minutes just trying to make sense of the past few days. Eventually, she started up the engine and drove home, parking up outside Shibden. She opened the door slowly and walked into the kitchen to find Marian reading the morning paper.

“Where’s my coffee then!” Marian poked, noticing Anne’s hands were empty.

“Don’t start with me, Marian. Not now.” Anne spat as she stormed back out the room and stomped up stairs.

“Oh, Anne.” Marian muttered to herself in a knowing tone.

\--

The train had barely left Halifax before Ann pulled out her phone and texted her sister.

_Ann: Are you free tonight, Liz? I need to talk to you._

Ann’s phone vibrated almost instantly.

_Liz: Of course, I’ve been waiting for your text. Eliza rang me. Get a bottle of wine on your way home and call me as soon as you’ve opened it._

Ann closed her eyes and sank into her seat, noticing the sixteen million missed calls and texts from her entire family.

Time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘It was only ever a game’


	9. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the day: Denial.

The train rumbled into the station before slowly screeching to a halt. Ann stepped onto the platform and back into the busy hustle and bustle of London. The air smelled different and it was noisy, she immediately felt a pang in her heart as she recalled the calm, quietness of Shibden. The late afternoon sun was already setting and the cold wind rattled through Ann’s bones as she tugged her coat tighter over her shivering body. If she hurried, she could just make it to her favourite wine shop before it closed. The bell jangled as Ann closed it behind her.

“Hi Ann, you’re cutting it fine!” The owner of the shop joked.

“I know, I know. Sorry, Robin. Luckily I know exactly what I want, I’ll be out of your hair in no time.” Ann said as she reached for the bottle of red wine on the top shelf.

“Nice choice, you got through that first bottle quickly!” Robin said as he put Ann’s credit card through the till.

“I shared it with someone, so technically, I only had half.” Ann’s face broke out into a small grin before she caught herself.

“Someone, eh? Mysterious.” Robin’s eyebrow was raised.

“Have a good evening!” Ann brushed it off as she took the wine and left.

Ann walked the five minutes to her house and unlocked the front door.

“Cath? Are you still here?”

Ann dumped her bag on the wooden floor of her hallway and rounded the corner into the living room where Jack was snoozing in Ann’s favourite armchair.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Jack began to purr as Ann tickled him behind his ears. “I missed you, buddy.”

Ann took the bottle of wine into the kitchen and saw the note on the counter.

_Call me immediately! – Cath._

Rolling her eyes, Ann popped the cork and poured the wine into a large glass before walking back into the living room and plonking herself down with a huff. She retrieved her phone from her pocket and with one final breath, she dialled Liz’s number.

Liz picked up instantly. “Tell me everything.”

“Hello to you too, Liz!” Ann joked.

“No, I don’t want any of that. I want details. Eliza was furious.” Liz started to laugh. “Oh Ann, you should’ve heard her.”

Ann closed her eyes tightly. “So, what did she say, exactly?”

“Do you want the long version or the short version?”

“Ugh. Short.” Ann swallowed.

“Well, _apparently_ you shouted across half of Yorkshire that you’re gay.”

There was a pause. Ann didn’t really know how Liz felt about it, it was so hard to gage someone’s reaction when you couldn’t see their face.

“I see.” Ann finally replied.

“Well, I mean….Did you?!”

“I wouldn’t say half of Yorkshire heard me, but yes. I did.” Ann’s voice trailed off, suddenly very aware that she was dealing with this alone. It was somewhat easier when Anne was around, not that Anne owed her anything but she just gave her more confidence.

“Oh, Ann. I’m just so happy you’ve finally said it. I don’t mean to be rude but, well, it was kinda obvious.”

“Wait, you’ve known all this time?” Ann’s mouth turned up as she started laughing.

“Oh yeah. Like, I’m not stupid!” Liz was giggling too now. “But, Annie… I don’t think you’re telling me the full story.”

Liz always knew when Ann wasn’t being entirely truthful, she had this habit of being able to read Ann more than she could read herself. Ann shuffled in her seat and sighed.

“So, well. I mean. I did have an encounter with a very well known land owner.” Ann’s cheeks reddened.

“Hold it. I’m getting another glass of wine and then you are going to tell me every single detail. Leave nothing out.” Liz teased.

Ann spilled the beans on how Anne effectively rescued her from what would have been an absolutely miserable three days and how they obviously both fancied each other. Ann left a few details out, like their vigorous shagging session on her last day, remaining coy about it.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Liz inquired.

“What do you mean? I’m not going to do anything. You know what they say about Anne Lister, I was just another notch on her bedpost. Well, group of notches.” Ann added, causing Liz to laugh outrageously on the other end of the phone.

“You’re seriously telling me you’re fine with that? I just think there’s something you’re not telling me.” Liz prodded.

“It’s nothing, Liz. We had a great few days together but that’s it. It didn’t mean anything more to her and I’m fine with my life here.” Ann looked over at Jack and pushed the aching feeling in her stomach down further.

“Hmm. Whatever you say.” Liz took another mouthful of wine before a distant cry sounded. “Ah shit, I’ve got to go, a mother never rests! Call me later this week, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, talk soon.”

Ann hung up and held her phone in her hand for a while. She looked at the time and wondered what Anne might be up to right now. She hadn’t texted, not that she was obligated to but it made Ann’s heart sink a little.

\--

Back in Halifax, Anne had been in a shitty mood the whole day; barking orders at Marian and stomping around the estate. After arguing about how best to file the end of year accounts, Anne had stormed out for a walk, slamming the office door behind her. She strode across the fields, mud splattering up her jeans and without thinking her feet took her to the chaumière. As soon as her brain caught up with her body, she stopped dead still in front of it. Her heart ached as she remembered the sound of Ann’s giggles as she joked with her before setting off on their hike. She grimaced and clicked her tongue, scolding herself internally. It was only ever a game, plus Anne liked being single, it was easier and all she wanted was an easy life after all the drama filled adventures abroad. She had no time for real relationships and it seemed like Ann didn’t either, it was the perfect match. She turned on her heels and walked back to the Hall, shaking all thoughts of Ann from her mind.

\--

“Hi Cath.” Ann said, a little wearily.

“Ann Walker, start talking right this instant!”

“Eliza called you too, I’m guessing?”

“She did and you know I take everything that old battle-axe says with a pinch of salt, but when she said you’d shacked up with Anne Lister, I almost dropped the phone.”

“Ugh.” Ann exhaled.

“You did, didn’t you! You dark horse, isn’t she Yorkshire’s biggest player?”

“Well, I mean, that’s her reputation I suppose.” Ann hadn’t really thought about that side of things much while she was with her. It seemed so different to how Anne actually was, sweet and caring, funny and charming. Ann shook her head, realising she’d been totally reeled in.

“So you’re saying she didn’t have you in her bed within an hour of meeting?”

“Technically, I had her in mine.” Ann couldn’t resist making a joke.

There was a pause on the line.

“It’s not often I’m speechless, Ann!” Cath laughed loudly.

Ann began to laugh before that feeling in her stomach was back. “It was nothing, Cath. We had some fun together and now I’m home and she’s up there and that’s it. Like you said, she’s the biggest player of the North, her tricks worked on me but she’ll be onto someone else by tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard she’s slept with every woman within a 20 mile radius of Shibden. And the rest. Eliza said she’s shagged her way across Europe too”

Ann grimaced and shut her eyes.

“Just tell me one thing, was she as good as people make out?”

“Oh, Cath. It was the best sex of my life.”

Ann and Cath both erupted into a fit of giggles

\--

The following afternoon Anne was out walking Argus and as they passed the Stump Cross Inn, she smiled and fished out her phone to text Ann. She opened up WhatsApp and stalled, what would she even say? Ann didn’t want to hear from her, she was back in London now and was probably not even thinking about Shibden, why would she? Anne blew out a breath and locked her phone before shoving it back into her pocket.

“Come on, Argus.” Anne said gruffly, tugging on his lead and quickening her pace.

She walked through Halifax town centre, grabbing a coffee on her way through. She smiled as she remembered buying Ann coffee before catching herself again. This wouldn’t do. Pining after a woman definitely wasn’t something Anne Lister did. There was only one thing for it, she was going to get this all out of her system tonight.

“Marian!” Anne bellowed through the house as she came in.

Marian heard her from the office and rolled her eyes. “I’m in the office.” She shouted before muttering, “doing some work, like you should be.” quietly to herself.

“Marian, there you are. Right, we’re going out tonight.” Anne nodded.

“Out? Where? Surely you don’t mean in _Halifax?_ The place you whine about so much because it’s not as refined as the towns in France, or as _fancy_ as the cities of Denmark?” Marian was in full on theatrics now, goading her sister.

“Come on, Marian. You could do with getting out.”

“I beg your pard…”

“Because you’re no spring chicken.”

Marian squeaked as she stood up in outrage. “No spring chicken! You’ve got a nerve.”

“Oh calm down. Come on, let’s go out and see who we bump into, eh?” Anne had a twinkle in her eye.

“I really don’t feel like it, it’s that time of the month and the last thing I want to do is be in a sweaty bar while you cruise looking for your next conquest.”

“Suit yourself.” Anne spat coldy before a grimace flashed across her face.

“Are you alright, Anne?” Marian could sense her sister’s energy was off kilter.

Anne clenched her jaw. “Mmm.” She looked away. “I’m always alright.”

Except, she wasn’t. It was plain to Marian that her sister was hurting, even if she wouldn’t admit it. Even if she couldn’t see it herself. She got up and squeezed Anne’s forearm gently before popping into the Hall to make some tea. Anne scoffed internally as she felt a tear threatening to escape. Why was this happening? This wouldn’t do at all. She scampered off up to her bedroom and got changed before heading out to her favourite bar.

It was freezing, being the middle of December and Anne could see her breath as she marched along the cobbled streets into town. She eyed up the groups of women congregating in the smoking area, that was always a good second option if she didn’t find anyone inside. She knew that she could easily strike up a conversation with a beautiful woman or two if she pretended that she’d left her lighter at home. Her long black coat billowed in the cold wind as she rounded the corner and headed inside. The music thumped out into the street, the bass vibrating through Anne’s body has she made her way to the bar. Shucking her coat off at the immediate rush of warmth left her looking devastatingly handsome in her tight black jeans and muscle hugging white shirt. She loved this combination, it was a classic look, it accentuated all of her best features, and she bloody knew it.

“Whiskey.” She muttered to the bar tender. “The most expensive one you’ve got.”

While she waited for her drink, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Her heart leapt at the thought that it might be Ann as she pulled it out her pocket. Her smile faltered as she realised it was an email from one of her suppliers and she locked her phone, silently cursing herself. _Snap out of it._ She paid for her drink and turned to lean on the bar, surveying the space in front of her. There was a group of women, seemingly quite drunk already dancing in the corner booth. Anne quickly took stock of the situation, there were balloons and presents on the table. _Must be someone’s birthday._ She scanned the group and noticed the blonde was wearing a badge with 3-0 in big numbers on. _Interesting._ As she was observing, the blonde’s eyes locked with hers. Anne licked her lips and smiled her well practiced smile before sipping her drink. She felt the warm liquid slide down her throat, enjoying the burn. She tipped her glass at the blonde woman and winked before turning back around to the bar. This usually worked if the woman was interested enough, be in control but don’t give away everything straight away. Like a moth to a flame, a few minutes later she felt someone tap her shoulder.

“Hello.” Anne purred.

“Hi.” The woman replied. “I saw you looking at me.”

Anne cocked her eyebrow and smiled roguishly. “Guilty.” She downed the rest of her drink before ordering another. “Can I buy you a drink as it seems to me it’s your birthday?”

The blonde giggled, “Maybe a quick one.”

Anne laughed, this was too easy. She was too good. She passed the blonde a glass of prosecco and clinked their glasses together. “Happy birthday….?”

“Sarah. My name’s Sarah.”

“Well, then. Happy birthday, Sarah. Let’s hope it’s a memorable one.” Anne licked her lips and smiled.

Two drinks later, Sarah was leaning so far into Anne’s body that Anne could see directly down her dress. For some reason the chase didn’t excite her as much as usual, perhaps it was too easy. She finished her drink and moved so her mouth ghosted the blonde’s right ear. “Well, I’d best be off.”

Anne smiled to herself as Sarah put her hand on Anne’s forearm. “Wait, already?” This always worked, it was one of her best tactics.

“Oh? Unless, well… Unless you want to _come?_ ” It was cheap and cheesy and Anne almost hated that she used it as a line but, well, it always worked. She smiled as Sarah agreed almost before Anne had even finished her sentence.

Anne sprung up out of her seat and lead the younger woman out of the bar before stopping. “Wait, do you want to tell your friends where you’re going?”

“Oh no need, they practically pushed me over to you an hour ago. You’re Anne Lister, aren’t you?”

Anne recoiled inside, she hated that people made assumptions about her but she supposed, on this particular night, it was all true. “Yes, yes I am.”

“Then I want you to take me home.” Hailing a passing taxi, Sarah climbed in, dragging Anne in by her hand.

It occurred to Anne that actually she was the one being used in this scenario but she was past caring, she wanted to switch her brain off and just have some fun. She followed Sarah into her house and into the living room where she was backed into the sofa. Anne sat down, bringing the blonde woman onto her lap as they kissed roughly. Anne closed her eyes tightly as she ran her hands up Sarah’s bare legs, pushing the fabric of her short dress upwards as she went. Anne stilled instantly as Sarah tried to pull Anne’s shirt over her head.

Anne pulled back. “No, I don’t want that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t need you to touch me. I’m just here to make you feel good.” Anne said as she desperately tried to keep her head in the game. Why did this feel different?

“Touch me then.”

Anne bit her lip and trailed her hand up Sarah’s inner thigh before lightly brushing her fingers against her skin. “Wait, you’ve not got any…”

“No.” Sarah giggled.

“You are a delight.” Anne hummed as she gathered her arousal on her fingertips and lightly circled her entrance.

Sarah immediately nodded her head emphatically, encouraging Anne as she slowly pressed two fingers into her. The warmth around her digits was intoxicating, was there a better feeling? Sarah’s hips instantly bucked as she moved, fucking herself on Anne’s hand. Anne’s brain had barely enough time to catch up before the ever increasing slap of the younger woman’s legs on Anne’s fully clothed thighs got louder and louder as she moved faster and faster. Anne positioned the heel of her hand so that the friction would tickle just the right spot as Sarah moaned loudly above her. Anne’s eyes were half open as arousal took over, her arm pumping faster and harder. The tumble of golden hair and soft moans were all Anne could focus on, she was wild as she felt her own underwear getting wetter. As the blonde woman let out a loud moan as she reached her peak, Anne couldn’t help the words that fell out of her mouth.

“Fuck yes. Come for me, Ann.”

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean...
> 
> ALSO! If anyone else wants in on the Christmas Collection fic challenge then pls email meeeee - canary986@gmail.com and I'll send you the deets. Just a silly collab where a few of us work to the same brief (set out by a fellow AO3-er) and write a one chapter wonder for you all. Ya know you want to - holla at me❤


	10. Gridlocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they meet again?
> 
> Also, another round of thanks to our LadyWoman for helping dig me out of the writer's block I got while writing this and the previous chapter.

The next couple of weeks passed painfully slowly as both women battled to forget each other and move on with their lives. However hard they tried, their minds frequently wandered back to the time they spent together, the way their bodies fit perfectly together, the way neither of them had ever come so hard with anyone else.

Ann was caught in a particularly explicit daydream before she shook her head and carried on mindlessly scrolling on Instagram, sipping her morning coffee. A sponsored ad caught her eye for a new indoor climbing wall that had opened up in Chelsea. She smiled as her mind dragged her back to the way Anne fastened her harness on her and how her long, dexterous fingers threaded the rope into the clip on that rainy day in Yorkshire. She shuffled in her seat as she felt herself getting a little worked up at the memory of how those same fingers had curled inside her at just the right moment. It was getting too much for Ann to deal with and, spurred on by the rush of caffeine currently circulating round in her bloodstream, she opened WhatsApp.

_Ann: Hi, random, but have you heard of this company before? I might try it out!_

Ann read and re-read the message about a hundred times before she hit her thumb quickly on the send button. She immediately locked her phone and put it in her pocket. She couldn’t deal with watching whether the grey ticks would turn blue, signalling that Anne had read it. She washed her mug and went out for a walk. It wasn’t the nicest of days but well, she would drive herself mad if she stayed at home watching her phone all day. About twenty minutes into Ann’s walk, her phone chimed. Ann’s heart stopped for a split second as the notification rang through her earphones. She excitedly unlocked her phone to see 1 unread message from Anne Lister. Excitement built in her stomach as she opened it.

_Anne: Hello, yourself! Yes, I’ve heard of them. Not as good as me ;)_

A huge grin spread across Ann’s face, oh it felt good to hear from Anne again, even better that she was mildly flirting. Perhaps it was all in Ann’s head but she couldn’t deny the tingle that spread through her bones as she saw that Anne was still typing.

_Anne: How’s London?_

Ann wanted to respond with: _‘It’s awful, all I can think about is you’_ but she had to play it cool. She knew logically that Anne would’ve moved on by now, that their fling wasn’t anything more to her than casual. She waited a beat, gathering her thoughts together before tapping the screen.

_Ann: It’s okay, a little dull. How’s Shibden?_

Anne answered instantly, telling Ann about how she’d closed up the business now for Christmas and was catching up on end of year accounts with Marian. They shared a few jokes at Marian’s expense and chatted about how their weeks had been since they last met. Ann was beaming, she felt fresh energy surge through her body, the same body that had been running on empty for the last 3 weeks since she had returned from Shibden. She resisted the overwhelming urge to tell Anne that she missed her, she’d only be hurting herself when Anne didn’t say it back. She kept telling herself to stay strong and that she was just one of about a thousand women who were reeled in by Lister’s charms. Her heart leapt in her chest when she read the new message from Anne. She read it over and over, just to make sure she wasn’t imagining it.

_Anne: Look, I’ve got some time off and I won’t be offended if you don’t want to but, would you like to meet up? I could come down to London for the weekend?_

Ann’s cheeks hurt from the ridiculous grin she’d had plastered on her face for the last fifteen minutes. She thought it would look better if she didn’t reply too quickly, so she popped the kettle on as soon as she got home and made a cup of tea, clutching her phone to her chest.

_Anne: You’re probably busy, don’t worry._

Ann rolled her eyes. Anne was doing that thing again, cutting back every time she thought she’d been too keen.

_Ann: That would be wonderful, Anne. Tell me when and I’ll be free._

Anne smiled, nodding to herself. She walked to the office in the best mood she’d been in for the last 3 weeks. She opened the door excitedly.

"Oh shut that door, you’re letting all the heat out.” Marian was buried underneath piles of paperwork, absolutely freezing her tits off. It hadn’t quite snowed yet this winter but the clouds were getting ready for it.

“Marian.” Anne said, calmly. “Let’s take some time off from this?”

“Us? Are you talking about the two of us? That’s rich, considering you haven’t helped me with this at all over the last few weeks. You’ve been…” Marian tapped the side of her head. “elsewhere...”

Marian was right, Anne had taken her foot off the pedal lately. Completely unable to concentrate on anything other than the ache in her chest and she had been consistently mardy as fuck to her sister. 

Anne frowned. “You’re quite right, Marian. I’ve been no help whatsoever.” Anne took a deep breath, she was desperately trying to keep her temper in check. “How about we take a few days off and clear our minds? We can tackle the accounts the week before Christmas?”

“What’s with you? This is making me suspicious.” Marian sat back in her chair.

“Can I not just do something nice without you being suspicious?”

“No.” Marian answered immediately.

“Fine. I’m going away for a few days and I just thought I’d relieve you of your work duties here.”

“You do know we’re equal partners don’t you? So I mean, you technically have no control over me. Anyway, what? Where are you going?” Marian furrowed her brow.

Anne got up out of her seat and strode towards the door. She opened it and answered, “London” before instantly stepping outside and shutting it.

Marian sat frozen with her mouth open knowing _exactly_ who Anne was going to visit. “Well, well, well.” She muttered to herself while she closed the accounts book and sat back in her chair.

\--

Anne was loading up her Land Rover ready to set off for the drive down to London when she heard the crunch of gravel behind her. She chucked her backpack onto the passenger seat, shut the door and turned around.

“Is it true?” A very red faced Eliza Priestley was marching up towards her.

“Sorry?”

“Is it true? That you corrupted Ann when she was staying up here?”

“Eliza.” Anne warned.

“Don’t you Eliza me!” She was pointing her finger now, accusingly. “I’ve been your friend for all these years and this is how you repay me?”

“You’re overstepping the mark here, Eliza. Ann is a grown woman, she can make her own choices and I didn’t force her to do anything she didn’t want to.” Anne was getting defensive, how dare Ann’s relatives talk about her like this?

“Oh, and I suppose she just _decided_ to be gay while she’s with you. That’s convenient. I know about your reputation and I chose to turn a blind eye but I suppose it’s all true.” Eliza looked hurt, although Anne couldn’t fathom why.

“I think you need to leave now and maybe give Ann some credit? Let her choose who she wants to be with and stop setting her up with rich losers just to benefit the family. Do you even care about her happiness?” Anne was raising her voice now. “Did you never wonder why Ann never got together with any of them? She’s gay, Eliza and you’d do well not to come here accusing me of forcing Ann into something she didn’t want, that appears to be your department of expertise.”

Eliza huffed and was just about to argue when Anne shook her head and walked back into the Hall, shutting the door behind her.

“Marian, I’m leaving now. Well, as soon as Eliza Priestley has fucked off.” Anne shouted up the stairs.

“Wait!” A faraway voice pleaded before Marian’s footsteps got louder.

“What?” Anne was taken by surprise as Marian hugged her. They didn’t hug, as a rule.

“Just, good luck.”

“What for?” Anne was genuinely confused.

“Sometimes you really are an idiot, Anne.” Marian shook her head. “Go on, Argus and I will have a great time without you!”

Anne nodded still wearing the surprised expression as she turned and walked out the door to her car. It was lunchtime, so if she only stopped once, she could be with Ann well before their dinner reservation. She’d booked a cheap hotel in London and just hoped Ann wouldn’t ask about it. It looked like an absolute dive but Anne needed to save money, plus she’d make it work, she’d slept in worse places. Anne revved the engine, punched the hotel's address into her sat-nav and set off with a swirling feeling in her stomach.

Halfway down the M1 the traffic came to a standstill. Anne held the bridge of her nose as she realised there’d been an accident and all lanes of traffic were gridlocked. She switched off her engine and closed her eyes. After over an hour of waiting and still no sign of the traffic clearing, Anne opened WhatsApp.

_Anne: I’m going to be late, I’m so sorry. The M1 is gridlocked. No idea yet when we’ll be moving again but I’m going to miss dinner. I’ll make it up to you._

Ann was positively giddy at the imminent arrival of Anne Lister. She’d picked her outfit out two days ago and was just fixing her hair when her phone buzzed on her dressing table. Ann’s heart immediately sank.

_Ann: It’s okay, just get here safely. I’ll rebook the restaurant for tomorrow. Why don’t you come straight here? I’ll make you a cup of tea and then get you to your hotel?_

Anne smiled as her heart leapt in her chest. A cup of tea round Ann Walker’s house sounded like the best thing on earth right now.

_Anne: You know the way to my heart. Text me your address and I’ll be there in a few hours. Traffic up ahead seems to be moving slowly._

\--

Anne was absolutely exhausted by the time she turned into Ann’s street. She’d been in her car for 7 hours, minus a couple of pit stops and her eyes were already starting to close. She parked up, switched the engine off and rubbed her face in an effort to wake herself up. The cold December air rushed to greet her as she opened the door and stepped outside into the pitch black street. The glow of her phone screen lit up the space around her as she squinted to double check which number Ann’s house was before realising she was right in front of it. Anne smiled as she walked up to the ruby red front door, a thousand thoughts flying through her brain. She knocked twice on the door and stepped back in anticipation.

Ann leapt off the sofa and opened the door excitedly. Had Anne gotten more handsome in the time they’d been apart? She took a moment to take in the sight of her, with her hair a little unkempt and a crooked smile on her face. She looked sleepy and it made Ann’s heart melt.

“Hi.” Ann said, almost shyly.

“Hi.”

Ann stepped back and opened the door wider. “Come in, it’s freezing.”

Anne nodded and made her way into Ann’s house, through the hallway and into the spacious living room. The walls were a warm yellow and the wooden floorboards were dark, it was the perfect contrast. The heating warmed her bones as Anne hovered in the room, waiting for Ann to join her.

“Have a seat, Anne. Are you okay? You look absolutely exhausted.”

Anne sat down on the grey sofa and let out a long exhale. “It was quite a long drive with everything.” She gesticulated in the air. “I’m just glad to finally be here.”

Ann smiled and looked away bashfully.

“Oh, hello. Who might you be?” Anne said as a big ginger cat plonked himself on Anne’s lap and shuffled around to get comfortable.

“This is Jack.” Ann replied while smiling widely. “He’s usually very antisocial but it appears you’ve been chosen.”

Anne’s eyes flicked up to meet Ann’s as they shared a warm smile together.

“Would you like that cup of tea now?” Ann said after a while.

“God that would be good.”

“Don’t go anywhere!” Ann got up and pottered out into the kitchen.

She switched on the kettle and smiled to herself. Anne Lister was in her living room. She couldn’t believe they were together again and it was all Anne’s idea. Was she stupid to think that maybe this was more than a holiday romance? One step at a time, she thought as she patiently waited for the water to boil. Ann guessed how Anne liked her tea from the Thermos she’d made the very first day they met. A dash of milk but quite strong and no sugar. She was so pleased with herself that when she rounded the corner of the hallway and came back into the living room, she had to stop her words spilling out her mouth.

Instead, she stood completely still at the sight in front of her. Anne had fallen asleep with her head propped up on the arm rest and Jack was curled up next to her. Ann’s heart burst wide open in that very moment and she swallowed hard. She quietly popped the cup of tea on the table and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Making sure it was on silent, she snapped a photo of the two of them sleeping before tiptoeing across the room to grab a blanket. She draped it over Anne and stepped backwards. She wanted to kiss her, god how she wanted to kiss her, but she wouldn’t wake her up, she’d had such an awful journey. Instead, Ann switched off the light and crept upstairs. She’d deal with her feelings in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is full.
> 
> Again, if anyone else wants in on the Christmas Collection fic challenge then pls email meeeee - canary986@gmail.com and I'll send you the deets. Just a silly collab where a few of us work to the same brief (set out by a fellow AO3-er) and each write a one chapter wonder for you all. Ya know you want to - holla at me ❤
> 
> Since I'm working on two things right now, the next chapter may be slightly delayed - but before I hear you groan at me, it IS half finished already, so hopefully our usual broadcasting won't be interrupted for long. I really appreciate everyone's comments and feedback on this little tale. You're all beauts.


	11. What's Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst. I did warn you.

Jack jumped on Ann’s bed and brushed his soft face against Ann’s cheek, purring as he snuggled up to her. Ann hummed and sleepily put her arm around his tiny body before she remembered that she’d left Anne Lister slumbering on her sofa. It was still pitch black outside but the low glow of the hallway lamp downstairs shone a small shaft of light into her room through the crack in the door. She chuckled as Jack immediately took her warm spot in the bed as she slid out, grabbing her dressing gown off the back of her door and tying it round her waist before heading downstairs. She crept into the living room to find the blanket folded neatly on the sofa with a note on top.

_I’m so sorry I fell asleep. Gone to my hotel to freshen up – call me when you’re ready for coffee? A-_

Ann was conflicted, she was on the one hand disappointed that Anne had left without saying anything but she was also excited for their day together. Noticing the clock on the wall read an obscenely early time of the morning she shook her head and went to make a cuppa. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep for a few more hours with the anticipation of seeing Anne. She sleepily watched the teabag infuse in the hot water before she pulled out her phone from her dressing gown pocket. It was early, but fuck it, she had waited so long to see Anne again she didn’t want to play games anymore.

_Ann: Sorry I missed you this morning – text me when you’re up and I’ll meet you at the coffee place on the corner of my street? PS sorry it’s early, Jack woke me up to tell me he missed you x_

She locked her phone and took her tea back to bed. She couldn’t help the smile spreading across her face as she heard her phone chime almost immediately.

_Anne: Well that simply won’t do. I’ll meet you at yours at 10 - to see Jack, obviously._

Ann bit her bottom lip as her heart sped up. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a selection of outfits to choose from. After letting her tea go cold from her indecision, she finally settled on dungarees, her black boots and a red jumper to wear underneath. It was casual but cute, it made her feel comfortable but playful, the perfect combination. She left her blonde hair loose on purpose, having a sneaking suspicion that it drove Anne wild, not that she could assume that was still the case though.

Before long, the sun rose and she heard a confident knock on her front door. She smiled at Jack who was still curled up on her bed in a little patch of sunshine and headed downstairs.

“Hi.” Ann said shyly as she opened the door to Anne holding a bunch of fucking flowers in her hand.

“Good morning, Ann.” Anne smiled as she presented Ann with the rainbow-like gerbera daisies. “These are for you.” 

“Anne, these are beautiful. Thank you.” Ann wanted desperately to kiss her but kept the distance between them. “Come in, you’re letting all the heat out!”

Anne nodded with a grin and followed Ann into her house. As soon as the door closed, the feint jingle of a bell got slowly louder until Jack appeared brushing himself against Anne’s legs. Ann laughed and shook her head at the pair of them.

“Hi, buddy. Sorry I left so early this morning.” Anne was talking to Jack but really her words were aimed at Ann.

“He really likes you, you know. I’ve never seen him like this with someone so soon.” It was warming Ann’s heart so much she thought it might burst in her chest.

Anne felt the energy change and cleared her throat. “Coffee?”

“Coffee.” Ann nodded, grabbing her coat and keys.

Anne took the seat opposite Ann although her mind screamed to sit next to her. Ann seemed disappointed but soon moved the moment on, sipping her coffee and smiling at the barista.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Ann asked.

_Spend all day kissing you._

Anne blinked those thoughts away. “Maybe you could show me around London? It’s been years since I’ve been here properly. Although, I feel so rude, I haven’t even asked if you have to work or anything today?”

“Oh. I don’t, well…” Ann realised they hadn’t ever talked about her circumstances. “I don’t really have a job per se. I’m an artist and well, you know my family is loaded, so it gives me the freedom to work on my own projects. I have a few pieces up in some local galleries, actually I just put a new piece in one this last week…” Ann trailed off, her gut swirled with worry that Anne would ask to see it.

“Well, well, well. You just keep constantly surprising me.” Anne smiled warmly. “I insist I see this new piece, perhaps we can go to a few galleries before our dinner?”

Ann’s mind raced as she bit her lip. She was nervous, she wasn’t sure how Anne would react.

“Sure.” She finally said, quietly.

“Have I done something wrong? We don’t have to do any of that if you don’t want to?” Anne wasn’t sure what had changed but she desperately didn’t want to make Ann uncomfortable.

“No.” Ann shook her head. “It’s just…you might recognise the subject matter of my new piece, that’s all.”

“Well, now I must see it!” Anne’s eyes twinkled as she sipped her drink, keeping her gaze on Ann.

After two lattes, they both made their way to the tube station to go and visit the gallery. As they walked down the busy street, their hands brushed accidentally as they weaved in and out of the crowds of people. Anne’s heart ached, all she wanted was to firmly lock their fingers together but she held back. Surely Ann would have said something by now if that’s what she wanted? Instead, she put her hands in her pockets and followed Ann down the steps to the platform.

Sitting down next to each other on the crammed tube, they were both acutely aware of the way their legs touched. Neither of them spoke as if it took all their energy to keep a lid on how they really felt about each other. Ann’s mind was failing her as she shuffled in her seat, unable to concentrate on anything but the warmth of Anne’s thigh pressed against hers. She swallowed and closed her eyes, wishing the ten minute journey would hurry up. Her eyes snapped open the second she felt the sensation of Anne’s warm breath against her ear.

“Are you okay?”

_No, I’m not fucking okay._

Ann smiled and nodded, gripping onto the metal pole next to her seat a little harder. Anne regarded her, was she sweating? Maybe the tube gave her anxiety, it was pretty common. Anne was just about to give her knee a reassuring squeeze when Ann shifted.

“This is our stop, come on.” Ann got up and walked to the train door, she desperately needed some fresh air in her lungs. 

Anne followed her into the daylight and back onto the busy street. They walked in mutual silence before Ann slowed her pace before stopping in front of a little gallery nestled between a bar and a book shop. Ann motioned for Anne to go in first and they slowly made their way around, looking at all the artwork that hung up on the walls. Finally, they reached the far wall and Ann could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she realised Anne’s eyes had locked onto her framed piece.

“Ann.” Anne’s mouth hung open as she failed to formulate words.

“Do you like it?” Ann was unsure.

“It’s…” Anne felt emotional as a tear threatened to escape. “I love it.”

Ann audibly exhaled in relief. It was a large charcoal sketch of Anne’s chaumière, nestled amongst the spindly, bare winter trees and Anne couldn’t help but feel a warmth in her chest that Ann had drawn something so personal to her. Within a split second, Anne was entirely unhinged. Her brain clouded with self doubt, all the negative things past women had said about her, thoughts about how she didn't deserve happiness swirled around her. Ann would only break her heart further down the line. No. This wouldn't do. Her heart hammered in her chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

Ann squeezed Anne’s arm. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Anne lied. “Shall we go grab a drink next door?” Anne darted off, desperately needing some space.

Puzzled, Ann followed her, saying goodbye to the gallery owner before she left.

In the bar next door, Anne waited for their drinks. She ran her fingers through her hair, breathing out deeply. _Pull yourself together._ The artwork had triggered her, it was so intimate, so personal and Anne’s heart pulled in her chest. Tapping her credit card, she picked up the glasses of wine and strode across the bar to their booth.

“Thanks.” Ann said, taking a sip straight away.

“You’re welcome.” Anne replied in a colder manner than she meant to.

“Have I done something wrong?” Ann was concerned. “Have I offended you?”

“No.” Anne shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

Ann knew Anne wasn’t being truthful with her but she decided not to press her. The atmosphere had changed between them, Anne was being distant and it was pissing Ann off if she was being honest. They chatted about Anne’s business, politics and general surface level chit chat before Ann had had enough.

“I have some things to do at home, Anne. I think I’m going to head off but I’ll see you tonight for dinner?”

Anne’s heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She was being a dickhead and she knew it but she was so stubborn at protecting her heart that she was sabotaging herself.

“I’m sorry, Ann. I just need some air I think. Not used to the pace of London anymore” Anne rested her hand on Ann’s forearm. “I’ll go back to my hotel, get changed and meet you at the restaurant.”

Ann nodded, wondering where things had gone so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬😬😬
> 
> Next chapter coming up hard and fast.


	12. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like angst either.

Anne felt awful, she’d been rude and impenetrable over their glass of wine. The speed in which Ann drank hers told her all she needed to know. She’d been terrible company and Ann couldn’t wait to get away from her. Looking at herself in her dingy hotel mirror she shook her head. _Idiot._ Maybe it wasn't too late to fix this.

Ann was rummaging through her wardrobe and getting ready for their dinner date. She tutted, realising that it probably wasn’t a date. Not after how Anne pulled away from her this afternoon. What was even going on in her head? She hoped Anne would open up to her tonight. She put on her favourite black dress and smiled, she knew she looked fucking great in it. It hugged her ass and displayed her delicate collarbones, like it was cut perfectly for her. Slipping on her black heels, she called out to Jack on her way out the door. “Have a good night, buddy. Wish me luck.”

It was absolutely freezing when Ann emerged from the tube station and walked out onto the street. The wind sailed right through her bones as she quickened her pace, her heels sounding on the pavement. As she approached the restaurant, she saw Anne leaning up against the building. She had one foot on the ground and one foot behind her, resting on the wall. Dressed in fitted charcoal grey jeans, a tailored black winter jacket and brogues, she looked effortlessly sexy. Ann’s heart raced, she couldn’t stop watching as the wind took the strands of her chestnut hair causing them to flutter in the air.

 _Ugh. I’m in so much trouble._ Ann swallowed and walked towards her.

“Hi, Anne. Sorry I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long?”

Anne’s face immediately softened at the sound of Ann’s sweet voice. “Oh not at all. I was early.” Anne was grinning from ear to ear as she looped their arms together. “Come on, it’s freezing out here.”

The clattering of knives, forks and festivity whipped around them as they were shown to their table. Nestled in the corner of the restaurant, it gave them privacy without it being too intimate. Ann’s eyes went wide as Anne removed her jacket to reveal her tight white dress shirt that showed off her incredible physique and the thin black tie that hung around her collar. Ann dragged her eyes away long enough to sit down and pick up the menu.

A warm hand covered hers on the cardboard and pulled it down to the table. “Ann. I’m really sorry about earlier. Can we start over?” Anne’s eyes were kind and warm and her apology was sincere.

Ann nodded. “I’m not sure what happened. If it was the piece, if you hated it, I can take it down. I’ll…”

“Don’t you dare.” Anne interrupted. “I want to purchase it, if you’ll let me. After your exhibition, of course.”

“Really?” Ann was so confused.

“Yes. I’m sorry I reacted like I did. It’s just…” Anne trailed off, running her teeth over her bottom lip as her gut swirled. “It’s taken me a long time to feel like I can trust someone again. God knows it's taken me weeks to stop thinking about that weekend and seeing your sketch, it brought it all back.”

“In a bad way?” Ann’s voice was soft.

“No!” Anne’s eyes flicked up to meet Ann’s gaze. “I really like you, Ann. I should have told you weeks ago. Seeing you again, it’s like...it feels like coming home. I’m sorry if that changes things between us but I can’t keep it in any longer.” 

Ann couldn’t have supressed her smile if she’d tried. It lit up the whole fucking room. They had so much to talk about, Anne's hesitance for one, but in this moment they both just gave themselves up to it. The waiter interrupted them before Ann could respond, so they both agreed on wine and settled back in.

“Anne?”

Anne looked up from the menu she was pretending to read while her thoughts raced through her head at ten thousand miles an hour.

“I really like you too.” A small blush appeared on Ann’s face as her eyebrows twitched.

Ann felt relieved that they’d both finally been honest but the relief lasted a mere few seconds before Anne poured their wine and passed the glass across the table, letting their fingers brush. Ann felt the touch spread through her entire body, the vibration reaching from the top of her head to the depths of her soul. Anne grinned as she watched Ann’s breathing become deeper.

“You look beautiful tonight.” Anne whispered with that cheeky twinkle in her eye that Ann hadn’t seen since the chaumière.

“Mm, and you look…” Ann dragged her gaze over the tight fabric around Anne’s bicep and squeezed her legs together under the table. “So good.”

Anne could feel herself getting wet at the thought of unzipping that black dress slowly and kissing down Ann’s impossibly soft skin. She’d missed how perfectly Ann fitted underneath her, how she’d squeeze Anne’s body tighter as she got more and more turned on, how she’d cry her name half a second before she came.

“What are you thinking about?” Ann teased.

How long had Anne been silent for? She had no idea. “Nothing.”

Two bottles of wine later and the pair of them were flirting outrageously over their food. With the admission that they both liked each other, it took the power out of the situation. All the anxious feeling had been replaced with relief and excitement. Sure they hadn’t had a proper conversation about it yet but at least they’d both acknowledged it.

“Anne, you have a bit of sauce on your face.” Ann giggled into her glass of wine. “How have you even done that?”

Anne laughed and tried to lick it off with her tongue. “Got it?”

“No, it’s the other side. Oh you’re hopeless, come here.”

Ann leaned across and wiped the fleck of steak sauce from Anne’s face softly. As she pulled away, Anne caught her finger in her mouth, sucking it softly before setting her free. Ann groaned quietly as the warmth of Anne’s mouth flooded her senses. She could feel her knickers were already soaked as she shuffled uncomfortably in her chair. This was beginning to feel torturous.

“One more?” Anne gestured with the empty bottle of wine.

Ann shook her head, her eyes addled with arousal. “I have a good wine shop near my house.” Ann whispered.

Anne was so fucking turned on that her clit pulsed at the filthy thoughts she hoped were running through Ann’s mind. She hummed and pulled out her wallet from her trouser pocket.

“Let’s split it?” Ann said, fumbling in her bag for her purse.

“No, I insist.” Anne curled her lips as she nodded at the waiter to bring the bill over.

“You’re such a gentleman.” Ann breathed as she toed off one of her heels.

Just as Anne was chatting to the waiter, Ann softly ran her toes up Anne’s leg under the table, causing her to squeak at the unexpected intrusion. Ann could barely supress her giggle as the waiter, seeming concerned, asked if Anne was alright. Inhaling sharply as Ann’s foot travelled over her thigh and brushed the crotch of her jeans, she managed to nod and take the card machine. Anne’s shaky fingers punched her pin number in wrong as Ann flexed her toes, pressing them against the rough seam of her fly. A bead of sweat trickled down her reddened face as she desperately willed her brain to remember her pin. The pin number that she’d always had, the one hadn’t changed in years was entirely lost to her as Ann’s toes caressed her clit through her jeans. Taking pity on the poor woman, Ann retreated back into her seat and Anne handed the card reader back to the waiter with an apologetic look on her face.

“Home. Now.” Anne commanded as she did her best to stand up, her arousal raging through every cell in her body.

Ann giggled as Anne led them through the busy restaurant and out into the street. Ann struggled to keep up as Anne’s long strides to the tube station got more and more urgent.

“You’re in a hurry.” Ann dripped into Anne’s ear as they waited for their train.

Anne’s eyes were black. “Who’s fault is that? You’re in so much trouble.”

Thank fuck the tube ride was only 15 minutes back to Ann’s house, otherwise, Anne would’ve had to have found the nearest hotel. She was buzzing with how turned on she was, how she desperately wanted to be inside Ann right this second, to feel her warm body wrapped around her. A rush of wetness flooded her boxers as the train approached the platform.

The carriage was packed so they had to stand close to each other. Anne held the rail above her head and Ann grasped the one lower down. Their bodies weren’t quite touching each other but they could feel the heat radiating between them. They didn’t make eye contact, it was too dangerous. If they started, they’d never be able to tear themselves away. The train rumbled to a stop for a few moments before lurching forward again without warning. Ann’s body tumbled into Anne’s and she steadied herself by pressing her hand against Anne’s strong chest. Anne instantly looked at the way Ann’s palm rested over her heart. Ann swallowed and flicked her gaze upwards as she ran her hand down the length of Anne’s tie and over her toned abs. In that moment, as their lips almost brushed, it felt like all the air rushed out of the space between them. Anne’s gaze travelled to Ann’s lips and back up to her deep blue eyes. Anne tilted her chin and closed her eyes but a loud screech interrupted the moment. Ann had already sprung apart from her and was waiting over by the door, the train was pulling into the station.

Ann took Anne’s hand firmly and led her across the street to the wine shop. The door rattled as it always did as she walked in.

“Ann! You’re always just catching us before we close, you know if you planned a little bet…” Robin stopped talking as Anne appeared behind her. He noticed the smile plastered on Ann’s face and joined the dots.

“I’m just getting the usual.” Ann said as she sauntered over to where her favourite red wine was kept.

“So this is the mystery person you’ve been sharing our best bottle with, eh?” Robin winked.

“What?” Anne said with a small smile on her lips.

“Nothing.” Ann quickly interjected as she paid for the wine and dragged Anne back out before Robin could insinuate anything else incriminating. Anne just laughed, this evening was probably the best one she’d ever had.

Their pace slowed as they approached the house, the air was thick as Ann’s slightly shaky hands unlocked her front door. Anne followed her inside and stayed rooted to the spot before Ann turned back around. Ann took a sharp inhale as the anticipation of the next moment whirred in her stomach. Anne looked vulnerable.

“Anne?”

Anne licked her lips and moved slightly closer to Ann. She cocked her head to the side and looked so deeply into Ann’s eyes that Ann could swear she physically felt it.

“God, I’ve missed you.” Anne whispered.

Ann couldn’t help the tears that welled instantly in her eyes at the honesty and sincerity in Anne’s voice. This was all Ann had ever wanted to hear since she got on that train in Halifax.

She bit her lip and tried not to cry. “Have you?”

Anne nodded softly as she took Ann’s hands in hers and closed the gap between them. Anne hovered for a second, smiling before she finally, _finally_ did what she’d wanted to do ever since she arrived last night and kissed Ann softly. She couldn’t help smiling against Ann’s lips as Ann instantly kissed her back with fervour. After a beat they both broke off, laughing and kissing and laughing some more as Ann backed Anne further down her hallway.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” Ann said in between kisses.

Anne groaned as her back hit the wall and Ann pressed herself up against her body. Anne’s hands traced the curve of Ann’s ass as she pulled her slim body flush against her. Ann’s hands were tangled in Anne’s dark hair as she held Anne’s head firmly in place as she kissed her deeply. Ann’s body felt like it was on fire, she’d been turned on since they sat down to dinner hours ago. How was it fair for Anne to wear a shirt that clung to every single muscle so irresistibly? And to twin it with thigh hugging grey jeans? It had driven her wild. She softly grabbed the end of Anne’s black tie and pulled her forwards, rounding the banister and dragging her upstairs. Anne followed like an obedient puppy, her brain was entirely flooded with arousal and she would do just about anything Ann asked her to do right now.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you.” Ann breathed as she began to kiss Anne roughly.

Anne moaned as she pushed Ann onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She smiled down at the woman below her before slotting her thigh in between Ann’s legs and flexing her hips. Ann raised her left leg upwards, causing Anne to gasp as she began to grind against Ann’s thigh.

“Uh, take this off…” Ann was panting in earnest, pulling at the hem of Anne’s shirt lazily.

Anne smiled and kissed the beautiful, wild woman again before sitting back on her heels and unbuttoning her shirt. Ann licked her lips and reached her arms up to Anne’s tie, her nimble fingers undid the knot and slowly pulled it off her neck.

“You can tie me up with this later.” Ann teased as she threw it over the side of the bed.

Anne threw her head back and laughed before shucking off her shirt and undoing the button of her jeans. She stalled as she watched Ann trying to take off her dress.

“Come here.” Anne husked, causing Ann to turn over.

She licked her lips as she slowly undid Ann’s zipper and placed kisses along the column of her spine before pushing the fabric off her skin. She unclasped Ann’s bra and slid her hands round to cup her perfect tits from behind. She groaned as they filled her hands, Ann’s hard nipples tickling her calloused palms. Ann moved her head to the side to give Anne better access to the soft, freckled skin of her neck where she had firmly planted her mouth. Ann was barely holding it together, the build up and anticipation of this moment threatened to make it come to an end all too quickly. The final straw came when Anne grazed her teeth over her pulse point, causing Ann to emit a particularly filthy and wanton groan that made Anne freeze.

Ann felt her smile against her skin. “Anne.” She warned.

“Oh fuck, you’re so wet for me aren’t you? I don’t even need to touch you to know that.”

Ann couldn’t even keep her eyes open as she twisted and turned onto her back, pulling Anne’s fit body on top of her. She cried out loudly as Anne wrapped her warm mouth around her nipple and sucked teasingly slowly.

“Anne! I’m…You’re gonna make me…” Ann was writhing underneath her wildly. “Please touch me.”

Anne’s mouth hung open as she felt Ann convulsing underneath her at the first brush of her finger tips against her clit. She hadn’t even had time to take Ann’s knickers off and Ann was already gripping tightly onto her shoulders, her fingers digging into Anne’s skin as she let out the most deliciously loud moan as she came hard.

“Fuck!” was all Ann could manage as she pressed herself up into Anne’s hand, chasing the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“You are beautiful, Ann Walker.” Anne whispered as she placed soft kisses against Ann’s temple as she slowly brought her back down to earth.

When Ann finally caught her breath she took Anne’s face in her hands. “Anne?”

“Mm?” Anne looked into those mesmerising blue eyes.

“Don’t leave me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺🖤


	13. An Unexpected Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's basically 1% plot here. Sorry about that.

Ann squirmed but it was no use, the black fabric around her wrists held her firmly in place. While this was one hundred percent her idea, right now, she was cursing herself for it. It was maddening not being able to push those dark brunette locks further down her body. Anne was thoroughly teasing her and had been for the past 20 minutes. Dragging her tongue across her freckled skin, so close to her core but never quite dipping far enough. Ann had been asked to be silent but it was getting impossible. She held out as much as she physically could before a long whine slipped from her throat.

“Annnnne!” Ann was past the point of caring how desperate she sounded. “Please.”

Anne laughed, her hot breath on Ann’s stomach causing goosebumps to race across her skin. “You lasted much longer than I expected.” Anne’s smug face appeared in front of her.

“I hate you.” Ann whined.

“Now then.” Anne kissed a path down Ann’s right side, nipping at the skin on her hip bone. “I simply don’t believe that’s true, Miss Walker.”

Ann was a mess, moaning loudly into the air as Anne’s mouth trailed lower.

“Or maybe you want me to stop?” Anne knew that would’ve earned her a decent thump if Ann’s arms had been free.

“Don’t you dare.” Ann breathed shakily.

Anne could smell Ann’s arousal, she was so obviously wet that Anne actually felt sorry for her.

“You need me, baby?” Anne’s voice was muffled as she settled herself between Ann’s legs and placed gentle kisses against Ann’s inner thigh.

“Mmhmm.” Ann was biting her lip so hard that she thought she might actually break the skin.

They both groaned loudly as Anne nudged Ann’s slick folds with her nose before taking a slow, broad swipe with her tongue over Ann’s clit.

“Fuck.” Ann shouted in relief, her hips moving wildly off the bed as she chased Anne’s mouth.

Anne looped her arms around Ann’s hips and held them down as firmly as she could. She hummed as she continued to tease Ann’s clit before wrapping her lips around it. Ann’s moans were echoing off the walls, she was so fucking turned on that she couldn’t have been quieter if she tried. Anne’s satisfied hums vibrated against Ann’s throbbing centre, pushing her closer and closer to the edge as Anne’s skilled mouth unravelled her at breakneck speed. Oh, how she wanted to thread her fingers in Anne’s hair and hold her close to her body but of course she couldn’t move her arms. The frustration only heightened her arousal and before she knew it, she was chanting Anne’s name over and over again, the pitch of her voice getting higher and higher. With a devilish smirk, Anne looked up at her, raised her right eyebrow and softly sucked her clit, moaning in utter delight as Ann came apart in her mouth. Ann cried out louder than Anne had ever heard her as her whole body trembled.

“You are so beautiful when you come.” Anne’s head rested against Ann’s left thigh, her chestnut hair tickling her still sensitive skin.

“Fuck. That was intense.” Ann breathed out, completely fucking wrecked.

Anne smiled and kissed her way back up to Ann’s lips. It was at that moment, they both heard the front door open. Both of their hearts stopped in their chests as their eyes locked.

“Annie! Are you up yet? I’ve got coffee and so much gossip to talk to you about.”

Anne’s mouth hung open as Ann’s face instantly reddened. “Oh my god, it’s Cath.”

There was simply no time to untie her, they could hear Cath’s footsteps getting louder as she began climbing the stairs.

“Do something!” Ann pleaded desperately.

“Annie! Are you still asleep?” Cath’s voice called out again.

Anne jumped out of bed instantly, grabbed Ann’s t-shirt that was crumpled on the floor, throwing it over her head as she ran to Ann’s open bedroom door.

“Oh.” Cath stopped in her tracks, almost dropping the two coffee cups in her hands.

“Hello.” Anne said with an air of authority. How did Anne always seem so confident? Especially in situations like these? “I’m afraid Ann is rather…occupied at the moment.”

Cath stood frozen to the spot with her mouth open at the sight of Anne in her boxer shorts and Ann’s baby pink t-shirt that said _‘Is it wine o’clock yet?_ ’ across the front in black letters.

“Is this for her?” Anne took the coffee cup from Cath’s hand, curtsied and retreated back into Ann’s room. “I’ll make sure to return her in one piece within 24 hours!” Anne rakishly shouted as she closed the bedroom door.

Ann’s eyes were wide and a pink blush covered her entire face as Anne turned to face her. She sipped Ann’s coffee nonchalantly before she untied the fabric around Ann’s wrists. She softly kissed the red skin underneath before tossing her black tie over the side of the bed. She covered Ann’s still very naked body with the duvet and stroked her hair.

“Are you alright?”

“I can’t believe that just… Oh my god.” Ann covered her face with her hands as her phone buzzed insistently on the bedside table.

“I think you’d better answer that.”

Sheepishly Ann reached across, grabbed her phone and slid further under the covers in embarrassment.

“Hi Cath… Look.. No, that’s not… Right. Okay. Bye.”

Anne shook her head in confusion before Ann’s red face appeared from the duvet.

“We are meeting her at the coffee bar in fifteen minutes.”

“We?”

“We.”

Anne exhaled and slowly gathered her clothes that had been scattered all over Ann’s bedroom floor the night before. She zipped up her jeans and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. “I, uh, I mean, do you think this is a good idea? I curtsied to the poor woman in my underwear.”

Ann erupted into a fit of giggles at Anne’s admission, having been somewhat incapacitated, she didn’t see the awkward exchange between them.

“This isn’t funny!” Anne began to tickle Ann’s still very naked sides.

“Oh Anne. It’s hilarious.” Ann cried. “Cath’s got a good sense of humour, I think she just wants to know who you are. I may have forgotten to tell her you were coming down for the weekend and we always spend Sunday mornings together. She brings the coffee and I usually bake cinnamon buns, but well, the only buns she saw this morning were yours!” Ann started to laugh even louder.

Anne broke out into a wide grin as she began to giggle. “You are so ridiculously cute. Come here.” Hugging her close, Anne softly kissed each freckle on Ann’s right cheek before kissing her nose and moving to the left one.

Ann hummed and tilted her head to capture Anne’s lips in a long, slow kiss. Arousal began to simmer anew as their tongues gently brushed. Anne effortlessly guided Ann back down to the bed as she settled her half-clad body on top of her. They both moaned as Anne rolled her hips and teased Ann’s already hard nipples with her warm tongue.

“Fuck.” Ann breathed, gripping onto Anne’s broad shoulders, pulling her closer to her body almost possessively.

Anne was just about to move lower when Ann’s phone buzzed again, the screen lit up with a new message.

_Stop shagging for five minutes and get over here. Tick tock._

\--

It was a two minute walk to the coffee bar but Anne’s arm remained firmly around Ann’s shoulders, affectionately hugging her close. When they parted to open the door to the bar, Anne’s side immediately felt cold and empty as Ann unfurled herself from her body. They shared a soft smile before Ann went in first, she took a deep breath and wandered to the far table.

“Cath!” Ann said, figuring she’d just carry on as normal and pretend nothing had happened.

“Finally managed to get out of bed, huh? Your second coffee is cold but then that’s what you get for standing me up.” Cath pouted but mostly in jest.

“Cath, this is Anne Lister. She came to visit me this weekend and I’m really sorry I forgot to tell you, I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

Anne held her hand out to Cath, it was a little old fashioned but she wanted to seem gentlemanly.

“Oh, Anne! It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard SO much about you!” Cath chuckled to herself as she caught Ann’s death stare next to her.

“All complimentary I hope!”

“Very.” Cath winked at Ann, who immediately slid down further in her seat in embarrassment.

The three women shared a few awkward glances before Cath finally laughed and broke the moment. “Oh don’t be a pair of prudes, people have sex, no big deal!” Cath waved her hand in the air.

Ann smiled. “Cath is my best friend, Anne. Well, technically, we’re distant cousins but thankfully she escaped the clutches of our extended family early on.”

Anne nodded, trying to join the dots of Ann’s tightly woven family roots.

“Well then, I assume this morning’s revelation may make it’s way back to Halifax via Eliza Priestley?” Anne said, not unkindly.

“Oh no, you’ve got me all wrong, Anne. Look, I’m only teasing you both. I’m sorry I walked in on, um, whatever you were doing but I’m so glad to see Annie smiling again. She’s been so out of sorts over the last few weeks and well, one night with you and she’s got a permanent grin plastered on her face. Just look at her, she’s fucking radiant. Eliza won’t hear about this from me but to be honest, she needs to mind her own business anyway.”

Anne smiled and instantly relaxed. Cath was quite amusing and it was obvious the pair of them were as thick as thieves. Ann looked over at Anne and her smile got bigger, she absentmindedly licked her lips before being interrupted.

“Right, this is sickening. Especially at this time of the morning. Go on, get back to whatever it is I interrupted you doing but call me tomorrow, Ann? We need to talk about Christmas.”

Ann’s smile faltered as she groaned. “Yes, ugh, yes we do. I promise I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Cath and Ann shared a long hug, they were muttering to each other almost inaudibly. Far too quiet for Anne to hear but she tried to listen anyway. When they broke apart, Cath opened her arms and drew Anne’s body in for a crushing hug. “You take care of that one, you hear me?” Cath whispered.

Anne nodded and followed Ann back out of the bar.

“What were you talking about?” Anne asked.

Ann giggled. “She said she thought you looked killer in your boxer shorts and that I was one lucky woman!” Ann patted Anne’s tight bum playfully before jogging back to her front door.

“She did not!” Anne shouted as she caught up to her.

Ann tilted her head and pulled Anne in by her collar, kissing her roughly. “Mmm. She did and she’s absolutely right.” Ann opened her front door and pulled Anne inside. "Get back into my bed right now.”

Their giggles rang through the house as they both hurried up the stairs and into Ann’s bedroom. Backing Anne up against the closed door, Ann swiftly undid the button on Anne’s jeans and unzipped her fly.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Ann’s breath tickled Anne’s ear as she unbuttoned Anne’s shirt and smoothed her warm hand over Anne’s taut stomach. She dipped her fingers under the waistband of Anne’s boxers and they both moaned in unison as Ann’s fingers met Anne’s sticky arousal.

“You’re so wet.” Ann grazed her teeth along the column of Anne’s neck as she began to slowly circle Anne’s wet clit with her index and middle finger. “Is this all for me?”

Anne whimpered as she fought to stand upright, resting her hands on Ann’s slim waist, she gently moved her backwards and playfully pushed her down onto the bed. She gasped as the quick movement caused Ann’s fingers to brush more forcefully against her core.

“Take your clothes off.” Anne whispered against Ann’s lips as she shucked off her open shirt.

With one broad swipe of Anne’s clit, Ann removed her hand and shimmied out of her sweats and t-shirt before laying down on her back. Anne raked her eyes over the perfect woman underneath her before stepping out of her jeans and boxers. She moved towards the bed and climbed over Ann’s petite frame before tracing her fingers across her impossibly soft skin. God, she wanted to write sonnets about how soft Ann’s skin was. Anne gently moved her hand downwards teasing her entrance and gathering Ann’s wetness on her fingertips. As soon as she made contact with Ann’s clit, they both groaned loudly as Ann instantly bucked her hips upwards.

“Fuck me.” Ann whispered, breathless.

Anne moaned at Ann’s words, she’d never get bored of hearing those two words spill from Ann’s open mouth. She closed her eyes as she pressed two fingers into Ann slowly, her mouth opening wider the deeper she got.

“You feel amazing.” Anne kissed her. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Ann was already whimpering softly at every stroke of Anne’s skilled fingers. She wrapped her legs around Anne’s torso, encouraging her deeper as she felt a bead of sweat tickle her hairline. How was she ever going to survive without this when Anne went home? Her body was addicted to Anne, she couldn’t get enough.

“Fuck!” Ann cried out into the air as Anne curled her fingers inside her in that way she did. Ann could feel the first wave of her orgasm creeping closer. “Wait. Anne, wait.” She tried her best to form words.

“What?” Anne’s arm instantly stilled. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. God no, you are… This is…” Ann was panting. “I want us to come together.”

Anne’s heart nearly burst in her chest at Ann’s sweetness. No one had ever wanted that from her, all her past girlfriends had just wanted what Anne could give them, Anne’s needs were always an afterthought. And now, this perfect, adorable, utterly gorgeous woman wanted them to share the moment together. Anne smiled and nodded, she moved so that she was sat upright, her back against the headboard and pulled Ann onto her lap. Anne bit her lip and dipped her hand back into Ann’s wetness, resuming her tight circles over her clit. Ann’s eyes instantly closed as she mirrored Anne’s actions, moaning at how wet they both were. They soon found their rhythm, both of them rolling their hips in time with their fingers and when Ann’s one handed grip on Anne’s waist started getting tighter and tighter, Anne knew she was close.

“Faster.” Anne pleaded, she was almost there.

Their eyes locked as Anne nodded to signal she was close, an excited smile swept across her mouth as she felt a sudden rush of wetness against her fingers.

“Does that turn you on?” Anne husked. “Knowing I’m so close?”

Ann moaned wantonly.

“You’re so fucking perfect.” Anne strummed Ann’s clit faster as their bodies began to fall out of time with each other.

“Anne! I… I’m…” Ann’s words were interrupted by a long, beautiful moan as she came in Anne’s lap.

“Fuck. Me too.” Anne’s hips rose upwards as her release crashed into her.

Panting into each other’s mouths, they kissed through their shared orgasm before their sweaty bodies finally stilled. Anne shuffled onto her back and drew Ann’s body across her, snuggling her close as Ann’s head rested on her chest. She drew lazy shapes with her fingers over Ann’s bare skin.

“What are you thinking about?” Anne asked, already knowing the answer.

Ann worried her bottom lip and nuzzled her face further into Anne’s warm body.

“I don’t want you to leave tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for impending presents from Santa! 🎁


	14. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update Sunday!

Anne was sat on Ann’s sofa, sipping her tea and fussing Jack. He was sprawled over her legs, seemingly refusing to let her go this morning. Her heart was heavy with the thought of leaving Ann in London and returning to Yorkshire but she really needed to get back to Shibden. It was only a few days until Christmas and Marian would be furious if she didn’t come back to help with the preparation. Not that much was needed for the two of them, but in either case, Anne would never hear the end of it.

“Anne.” A soft voice broke her deep thought.

“Mm?”

“Can we talk about...” Ann gestured between them. “This.”

“Of course.” Anne smiled softly, it was time to be honest. Stop twatting around. “I really like you, Ann. The truth is, I don’t want to leave you here.”

Ann exhaled audibly in relief.

“I know it’s soon and sudden and this is all just coming out in a rush, but what are you doing for Christmas next week? Would you, I mean, you’re more than welcome to… um. If you wanted to, you could spend it with me? With us, sorry. At Shibden?” Anne’s voice sounded thin as she clenched her jaw in preparation for Ann’s answer.

“I’d love to spend Christmas with you, Anne.”

“Really?”

“I wasn’t going to come to Yorkshire this year, not with everything that happened last month with Seb and the general fall out with my family, so I was just going to have a quiet one. Just me and Jack.”

“Ah, well. He _is_ much better company.” Anne scriffled behind his ears, causing him to purr loudly.

“I don’t want to leave him though. I’m, I’m not sure.”

“Bring him with you? I know I have Argus, but we can try and make it work? Look, I’ll drive down on Christmas eve and pick you both up?” Anne was talking to Ann but was looking at Jack.

“Oh Anne, I couldn’t possibly accept that. That’s so many miles for you and you don’t have to do that for me.”

“Nonsense. If you want to spend Christmas with us, then that’s the only way I plan to do it. Think of me as your personal chauffeur.” Anne tipped her imaginary hat.

Ann smiled brightly. “I’ll ring Cath and Elizabeth this afternoon and tell them.”

“Oh the only thing is you should know that Marian and I have been invited to the Priestley’s New Year’s ball.” Anne rolled her eyes dramatically. “Although I’m sure I’m not welcome there anymore after my run in with Eliza before I came here.”

“What run in?”

“Oh, nothing.” Anne swept it under the carpet, the last thing she wanted was for Ann to think the whole of Halifax was gossiping about her.

“Well, I’ve been invited too…” Ann admitted. “Oh Anne, what if…what if we go together? That’ll rattle Eliza to her very core.” Ann giggled.

“I like this playful side to you, Miss Walker. Yes, what a good idea, we could cause quite the scandal.”

Their eyes locked for a few moments before Anne snapped out of it.

“Right, I really should be getting on the motorway. Marian will kill me if I don’t get home before dinner.” Anne half smiled but it did nothing to hide her genuine sadness. She stood up, depositing Jack into the warm indent she’d left on the sofa.

“I’ll miss you.” Ann said as she walked towards Anne’s handsome frame.

“And I’ll miss you.” Anne cupped Ann’s cheek with her warm hand before planting a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

“Promise to call me when you get home?”

“Scout’s honour.”

They shared a long kiss on Ann’s doorstep before Anne pulled away reluctantly and walked to her car down the street. This time, she turned round before Ann’s house slipped out of view and they shared one last smile before Anne unlocked her car. She strapped herself in and set up her sat nav when she felt her phone vibrate in her trouser pocket.

_I miss you already._

Anne thought back to their parting in Halifax those weeks ago and she cursed herself for not talking to Ann about her feelings sooner; they’d wasted that time being stubborn. She typed a quick message back before starting the engine and setting off. Ann closed her front door and sighed. Her house felt empty and cold without Anne’s presence. Her phone chimed in her hands and she immediately grinned as she opened the message.

_I miss you more. I’ll call you when I’m back at Shibden._

Since when did Anne become such a sap? That brusque, confident and sometimes intimidating woman was secretly a soft hearted romantic. Ann’s heart swelled at the thought of seeing Anne again for Christmas in less than a week. She padded to the kitchen, stuck the kettle on and dialled Cath’s number.

"Finally stopped shagging long enough to call me, eh?”

“Good morning to you too. Anne just left.”

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing. Sorry, Ann. How was your weekend?”

“Oh, it was just, magical.” Ann gushed. “Actually, I have something to tell you about Christmas…”

“I knew it. I bloody knew it. 24 hours together and you’re already planning to shack up for Christmas aren’t you?” Cath was back to teasing, it was too much fun.

“Well, to be honest, I wasn’t going to go back home this year. I couldn’t think of anything worse than sitting with everyone knowing they’re all talking about me behind my back. I’d planned to just stay here with Jack but then, well, then Anne invited me to spend it with her and her sister and I think that’s what I want.”

“Wait, at Shibden?”

“Yes.”

“Oh that’s great, Ann! I’ll only be up the road, please let me gate-crash your Christmas instead of spending it with our dreary relations?” Cath was jokingly pleading.

“I can’t do that but I can tell you that Anne and I are still coming to Eliza’s New Years Eve party. You know. Together.”

“You’ve got balls, Ann. I’ll give you that. She’ll lose her mind!”

“Yeah well, maybe that’s what’s needed to make them get off my back for good. Plus she’s shunned Anne too and well, we thought we’d have some fun at her expense. It’s childish I know, but well, it’s payback for all the horrible dates she’s set me up on over the last decade.”

“Hmm. Well, there is always good champagne and we always have a laugh. I can’t wait to spend more time with Anne, she seems nice.”

“Oh she is.” Ann was gushing again.

“Alright, alright. I hear ya. She’s a foxy older woman, great in bed, inviting you over for Christmas. I’m only a little bit jealous.”

“Cath! You’re straight.”

“I know, but I mean, she’s sweeping you off your feet, Ann. I’m allowed to be jealous.”

“So you’re not annoyed? That I’m skipping the usual boring, overly organised extended family Christmas this year?”

“Of course not! Please have some fun for the rest of us, eh? If I don’t see you before, I’ll see you for New Year’s, but please come and smuggle me into Shibden? Just for an afternoon?”

“Maybe. I’ll see what I can do! Cheers, Cath. I really appreciate it.”

“I just want to see you happy, Ann. You deserve it more than all of us.”

\--

Thankfully, the traffic gods were kind to Anne on her drive home. It took just over 4 hours to get back to Shibden since Anne didn’t stop once. Pure adrenaline and euphoria kept her going and she only started to get a little tired as she was backing her car into the courtyard parking spot. Switching the engine off with a sigh, she pulled out her phone and texted Ann.

_I’m home now. Wish you were waiting for me inside. Call you later tonight x_

She’d only half opened her driver door when she immediately heard Marian shouting something from inside the Hall. Rolling her eyes she locked her car and headed inside. Argus immediately bounded through the hallway and jumped up at her, almost knocking her over.

"Hello boy! I missed you” She hugged his shaggy grey fur close to her before heading inside.

“Anne! Is that you?”

“Who else would it be, Marian?” Anne muttered back, rolling her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen.

“You look, I mean. I take it the weekend went well?” Marian had a look on her face.

“What do you mean?” Anne felt instantly defensive.

“Oh calm down, it just looks like you had a good time, alright? You’re glowing.”

Anne tutted and waved Marian’s comments away with her hand.

“Argus has been fine, I’ve been fine, everything has been fine since you left. No need to give me the third degree like I know you’re just dying to do.”

“Hmm. What’s for dinner?” Anne grunted.

“What’s for? Oh you’re such a delight aren’t you? Of course you expect me to have provided you dinner, do you even remember that I don’t actually live here?”

Anne’s brow stayed furrowed but really, she was happy to be home, to be bickering with Marian and surrounded by the green hills of Yorkshire. There was just one thing missing though.

“Marian.” Anne completely interrupted her sister talking. “I’ve invited Ann Walker for Christmas. You’ll need to set the table for one extra place.”

For the first time since Anne arrived home, Marian was silent.

As unusual as it was, Anne hesitated. “Is that alright?”

Marian’s smile was so wide it could’ve been seen from space. “Oh! I’d be delighted. I like her, from what little I’ve seen of her. I’d be pleased for someone else to share the brunt of you charging around on Christmas day.”

Anne couldn’t help but chuckle, she shared a soft smile with Marian before nodding her head and striding upstairs to unpack.

\--

“Hi Annie!” Elizabeth answered her phone immediately.

“Hi Liz, is this a good time?”

“Well, with kids it’s never a good time but I’ll just lock myself away in the kitchen and maybe no one will find me for ten minutes. What’s up?”

“It’s about Christmas.”

“Okay..? Should I be concerned?”

“Not at all. Look, I’m not coming to the family get together this year. I’m sorry, I know what you’re going to say, but I’m not sitting at that massive table with all our relatives and listening to them talk about how I’m such a disappointment to the family name.”

“I actually don’t blame you, you know I’d stop going too if I could but when you have kids, everyone wants to see them and I just couldn’t stand up to Eliza like you can. I think you’re doing the right thing, but Annie, I don’t like the idea of you spending it alone.”

“Well, this is the other thing. I’m going to spend it at Shibden.”

The line went quiet.

“Liz?”

“Oh Ann. I’m so proud of you. You finally sorted things with Anne?”

“I did. She came to visit me this weekend and we talked about a few things.”

“…and did a few others, I’ll bet.” Liz laughed.

“I really like her. Like _really_ like her. I’m so excited to spend Christmas with her and Marian, plus I’ll only be round the corner, so I can hopefully see you too? Oh and Anne and I are going to Eliza’s party together.”

“Together? Oh to even have an ounce of your confidence, Ann. You are simply my hero.”

“I love you, Liz. Can’t wait to see you next week.”

“Me too. Safe trip to Yorkshire and have fun in your love nest. Don’t forget about the outside world, eh?” Liz giggled before the sound of the kitchen door opened in the background. “Ah fuck. I’ve been spotted. I’d better go. See you soon!”

Ann hung up the phone with the biggest grin on her face. Not only did her closest family approve but they all seemed proud of her. It was such a change from the disappointed tuts and shaking of heads that she was used to from the rest of her family. Ann had never felt more alive.

\--

It was getting rather late and Anne hadn’t called yet. Deciding not to panic and assume she’d been killed by an axe murderer or fallen down a 50 foot well, Ann climbed her stairs and got ready for bed. She was just getting comfy under her duvet when her phone buzzed.

“Hi.” Ann said sleepily.

“Ann, I’m sorry it’s late. Is it too late? Want me to call you tomorrow?”

“No, I’ve missed your voice. How’s your day been?”

“Long but worth it. I spent some time with a beautiful woman this morning, that was nice.” Anne’s voice became flirtatious. She was so fucking smooth.

“Oh? Tell me more about this mystery woman…”

“She’s gorgeous and sweet and she’s got perfect tits.”

“Perfect tits?!” Ann snorted she was laughing so much.

“Mm. And the way her nipples get hard in my mouth is just…” Anne inhaled through her teeth. “Indescribable.”

Ann’s laughter turned into a cough before she fell completely silent.

“I wish I could taste you right now.” Anne whispered.

Ann gasped as she felt herself getting wet at Anne’s sultry voice down the phone. She squeezed her legs tightly in an attempt to quell the flickering embers but it was useless.

 _"Fuck.”_ Ann whispered it so quietly, Anne almost missed it.

Anne smirked, this was wonderful. Ann was so fucking responsive to her body, her touch, her voice. It turned her on so much to know how much of an effect she was having on the poor girl.

“I wish I could be inside you right now.” Anne’s voice dropped an octave.

Ann moaned as her clit throbbed at the thought of Anne fucking her. She held the phone tightly as she heard Anne’s breathing pick up. It couldn’t be? Surely she wasn’t? And then she heard it, a moan escaped Anne’s lips and travelled through the phone straight to Ann’s aching core. There was no mistaking what was happening right now. Anne was touching herself and the visual thought made Ann’s head swim.

“Anne.” Ann whimpered as she trailed her own hand over her nipple and felt it harden between her fingers. She squeezed gently, her hips jerking as she felt the heat between her legs grow hotter.

Anne had her eyes firmly closed, listening intently to the sound of Ann moving her hand closer and closer to her core. Her soft breathy whines picked up in volume the closer she got until she finally cried out as her fingertips touched her core.

“I wish you were here.” Ann whined as she started strumming her clit and breathing audibly.

“I am, baby. Imagine it’s me touching you.”

A rush of wetness met Ann’s fingers as she felt herself get more turned on. She could hear the pace of Anne’s heavy breaths getting quicker and when she heard the tell-tale moan that signalled Anne was close, she groaned along with her.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Ann’s eyes were firmly shut, imagining the sight of Anne’s sweaty body almost at the point of orgasm.

“Uh, yes.” Anne’s hand sped up. “I’m gonna. Fuck. I’m coming.” Anne’s choked moan was glorious and Ann felt so fucking lucky she was the one to hear it.

“Yes, baby.” Ann said softly as Anne continued to ride each wave of her release. “I’m gonna come for you.” It took two more swipes of her clit before Ann tumbled over the edge with her. Anne’s name spilling from her mouth as her body trembled as she came hard.

They both took a moment to listen to their combined, satisfied breaths.

“Christmas can’t come soon enough.” Anne whispered, her voice beginning to sound sleepy.

“Mmm. I love…” Ann almost said it without thinking, her heart raced as she caught it just before it fell out of her mouth. Fuck. “I love…doing this with you.” Ann began to sweat.

“This was incredible.” If Anne heard it, she didn’t mention it. “Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight, handsome.”

As Anne hung up the phone, her heart hammered in her chest. Was Ann going to say she loved her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to feel a little festive, ya know. 🎄


	15. Christmas at Shibden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early, but here we are.

Ann had been excited all week about seeing Anne again but she was concerned about Jack. What if he hated the journey? What if Argus disliked him? What would she do? She could always go and stay in the chaumière, she supposed. But that would be torture, having Anne so close but so far. Her thoughts whirred in her brain, like they often did, gathering momentum and attracting self doubt. She’d nearly told Anne she loved her, for heaven’s sake. They’d only spent two weekends together. Two weekends. In their whole lives. And she was about to tell her she loved her. Ann shook her head and told herself to stop being an idiot, it was too soon for all of that. Her heart was tugging at her brain, trying to shake her into submission to admit her feelings but she shrugged it off as she searched for Jack’s carrier.

Her phone buzzed on the table, shaking her out of her own head.

_I’m leaving now, see you in a few hours x_

Ann smiled for about ten minutes reading and re-reading Anne’s message. God, she was totally in love with her. That handsome face, the way she’d make Ann feel like she was the only woman in the world, her long skilled fingers…Good lord. Ann realised she was nowhere near being packed and ready to go. Half her wardrobe was strewn across her bedroom and she was still in her PJs. She had at least packed Jack’s bag, all his food, three blankets, his bed, his favourite bowls, some toys and some treats. She loved him with all her heart and treated him like the princess he was. Was she being selfish taking him miles and miles up the country?

As it happened, as Ann balanced the carrier on her knees, Jack fell asleep as soon as the car started moving. Entirely unexpectedly. Ann felt relief wash over her as they sped away, leaving London behind.

“Anne, thank you so much for inviting me and driving down here to pick us up.” Ann smiled at Jack before looking back up to Anne’s face. “We both really appreciate it.”

“I couldn’t have you spending Christmas on your own, plus, I have plans for us.” Anne smirked.

“Oh?” Ann feigned innocence.

Anne chuckled, she loved how they could both tease each other, they were perfectly matched in every regard. Anne was truthfully a little nervous about hosting Christmas, she desperately didn’t want to mess this up but she could get irritable around her sister and the truth was, Christmas always made her miss her Aunt terribly. Often she wouldn’t even leave her room for hours on Christmas day, barricading herself inside with a bottle of whiskey and her old journals.

“Are you alright?” Ann had noticed Anne’s change in energy.

“Yes.” Anne replied softly. “Sometimes, Christmas is a hard time of year but I’m so happy you’re going to be with us. It’s physically impossible to be in a bad mood around you, you’re sweetness itself!”

Ann looked up at Anne in wonder. How did she get so lucky? Anne caught her gaze and held it, briefly, they exchanged smiles before Anne had to look back at the road. Her smile widened into a full on grin when Ann softly placed her hand over Anne’s on the gear stick. Spending Christmas with Anne Lister? Ann felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

It was dark by the time they pulled into the estate, the warm yellow glow of the Hall could be seen from the top of the hill as Anne expertly drove down the long driveway and manoeuvred her car into the courtyard. She switched off the engine and the pair of them sat in silence for a few seconds.

“How do you want to do this?” Ann asked, clutching the carrier tightly.

“Well, I’m going to go in first and let Marian know we’re here. She’s going to have Argus in with her tonight. I’ve moved his bed and she’s more than happy with that.”

“What about you?” Ann interrupted.

“It’s, well.” Anne sighed, was it better to lie and make Ann feel better or be truthful? She opted for the latter. “I love Argus, he’s my best friend but I want to try and make this work. So, we’ll have Jack in our room and Argus will be in Marian’s and we’ll just do our best to keep them apart?”

“Our room.” Ann repeated.

“Hmm?”

“You said _our_ room.”

Anne realised it. She did. She totally did. “Oh, did I?”

Ann hummed and smiled, her heart felt full. She rested her hand on Anne’s arm and squeezed it affectionately. “I really appreciate all the trouble you’re going to. I mean that.”

“Don’t mention it!” Anne brushed it off, she didn’t take compliments very well. It was something she needed to work on but well, she never did. She was always suspicious of people’s motives, not that she was wary of Ann at all, but in general, she never believed someone was saying something nice to her unless it gained them an advantage.

“Right, you and Jack sit tight here. I’ll take in your suitcase and make sure Argus is safely away.”

Ann nodded as Anne closed the driver door and hauled out her massively overpacked suitcase from the boot and wheeled it inside. This might be the first year ever that Ann felt excited to be in Yorkshire for Christmas. Usually she was anxiously clock watching, counting down the seconds until she could leave, but this year, she would be happy if time stood still. Soon, Anne’s outline appeared in the doorway and beckoned her over.

“Right, Jack. I promise I’ll do everything I can to keep this as stress free as possible. I love you.” Ann whispered as she got out of the car and carried Jack into the Hall.

“Miss Walker! So nice to see you again.” Marian popped up seemingly from nowhere, which, in itself, annoyed her sister greatly, and pulled Ann in for a hug.

“There’s no need to make us all jump out of our skin, Marian.” Anne rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind Ann.

“I hope you know what you’ve signed up for. Anne can be a right old grump when it comes to Christmas.”

“Yes, thank you, Marian.” Anne quickly interrupted. “Isn’t it time you watched some ghastly Christmas special on television and opened some wine?” Anne waved her hand, shooing her off into the house.

“Oh that’s charming. You see what I have to put up with, Ann?”

Ann didn’t really know where to look. She’d underestimated how much these two bickered. Sure, her and Liz had had some clangers but they never bickered constantly like Anne and Marian did. She decided to try and be peace maker for the week.

“Do you know what, Marian? Wine sounds great, mind if I join you after we’ve settled Jack?”

“Oh, Miss Walker! I’d be delighted!” Marian clapped her hands together and pottered off to the kitchen.

Ann laughed as Anne pulled her aside. “You do know that she’ll be insufferable now, don’t you? I don’t think you’ve quite realised what you’ve done. She’ll latch onto you, follow you everywhere, TALK at you for hours on end.”

“Are you jealous, Anne?” Ann’s expression was playful.

“Me?” Anne gasped. “Jealous? Oh don’t be ridiculous.”

Ann laughed and shook her head as she followed Anne up the stairs with Jack. She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face when she walked into Anne’s room. She’d tidied it within an inch of it’s life, moved all her books from the bedside table onto her side so that Ann had her own space to put her things. It might not have seemed much but it meant the world to Ann. Sometimes she could get so stressed being in someone else’s place but she felt more calm than ever.

Jack eagerly hopped out of his carrier and strode straight up to Anne, brushing himself against her shins and purring.

“He’s clearly got a favourite. I might as well not exist when you’re around.”

Anne laughed as Ann stood with her hands on her hips and shook her head at the pair of them.

“I think we should introduce him and Argus, Anne. I know what you’re saying with keeping them separate, but, I think it’s just better they at least see each other.”

“Are you sure? You know Argus is big and clumsy and he likes to chase things. Things with tails.” Anne was nervous, she’d become quite fond of Jack in the short space of time they’d known each other and she’d never forgive herself if something happened.

“I’m sure. Keep Argus on his lead and let’s see how they do?”

Reluctantly, Anne made her way to Marian’s room and knelt down next to Argus’ sleeping body.

“Now boy, I need you to behave, okay?”

He immediately rolled onto his back, demanding belly rubs like he always did when Anne was around. She chuckled as she tickled his downy fur on his soft tummy and looked into his deep brown eyes. She had to trust him and she was never very good at trust.

“Are you ready for us?” Anne shouted down the hallway. Argus was already pulling on the spare climbing rope that Anne had looped round his collar. He could sense Ann was near and he wanted to go and see her.

“We’re ready.” Ann replied.

They both took a deep breath as Anne appeared in the doorway with Argus. He was lunging forward, desperately trying to get to Ann and well, Jack didn’t seem particularly bothered. He sat quite still just watching this bumbling mess of limbs and grey fur trying to get closer. Anne took a few slow steps towards Ann and Argus immediately began to lick her face and wag his tail.

“Hello boy!” Ann said, giving him a scratch behind his ears. “This is Jack and I’m really hoping you guys might get along.”

Argus eyed up Jack and took a few steps back towards Anne, not daring to get any closer.

“Ann, I think my dog is afraid of your cat.” She dropped to her knees and gave Argus a reassuring scriffle but he wouldn’t step any closer.

Jack seemed to be enjoying this whole situation and just sat on his fuzzy bum and watched. The two women hadn’t really prepared for this scenario and began to laugh.

“I mean, I still don’t think we should leave them unattended but I think maybe this might work out?” Ann said, smiling up at Anne’s handsome face.

“So, maybe Argus can sleep in here after all?” Anne’s mouth widened.

“Oh Anne. You really love this shaggy dog don’t you?”

Could Anne Lister get any cuter?

\--

It was getting late as the five of them sat by the fire in the living room, slowly falling asleep one by one. The TV sounded out into the room but no one was paying any attention. Marian was the first to admit defeat and as she stood up, she managed to wake everyone else up.

"Sorry, I’m just heading to bed. Let me take Argus for tonight, just in case, and we’ll sort out the sleeping arrangements for the rest of the week tomorrow?”

Anne nodded, as much as she hated to admit her sister was right about anything, she was probably right about this one. She gently nudged Ann and scooped Jack up into her strong arms, leading them both up the stairs.

“Hmm.” Ann hummed. “Just when I thought you couldn’t possibly be any more irresistible.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re carrying my cat to his bed. I mean. You are just the woman of my dreams.”

They shared a sweet look together before Jack sleepily climbed out of Anne’s grasp and settled himself in his bed in a quiet corner of Anne’s room. Ann’s arms wrapped around Anne’s torso from behind as she stood up, she exhaled and leaned against Ann's small frame.

“Do you mind if we, uh, just go to sleep? You have no idea how much I’ve missed you and…” Ann shivered. “The things you can do with your tongue but I’m honestly so shattered. I’m sorry, is that okay?”

Anne exhaled. “I thought you’d never ask. I am absolutely dead.”

After their nightly routines were finished, Ann sidled up to Anne’s warm, naked body in her bed. Their figures slotting perfectly together in any and every combination. Anne’s strong arm wrapped around Ann’s shoulders, pulling her closer into her body.

“This is nice.” Ann closed her eyes.

“Mmn.” Anne replied as she drifted off to sleep.

\--

The next morning, Anne awoke in the same position she fell asleep in. She couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t woken up once in the night, sure her entire body was stiff but well, the feeling of Ann’s warm body pressed against hers outweighed any discomfort she was feeling in her bones. Anne watched the gentle rise and fall of Ann's body as she slumbered.

“I know you’re watching me sleep.” A small voice sounded from the ethereal being on her chest.

Anne laughed out loud before hugging her tighter. “I should get up, I need to take Argus out.”

Ann groaned. “Anne, it’s Christmas Day. Please don’t make me get out of bed.”

“You can stay here! I’ll bring you a coffee in an hour?” Anne was already rolling over to haul herself out of bed and start the day.

Ann opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbow. “You are a wonderful woman, Anne Lister.” Her eyes flickered with something all too familiar. “Why don’t you go and take your dog out, make a coffee and then…we can, uh, give each other our presents?”

Anne’s stomach whirred. Sex with Ann Walker on Christmas Day? Could life get any sweeter?

“I like this plan. I wholeheartedly support this decision.” Anne kissed Ann’s cheek and scampered off to get showered.

Ann snuggled back down in Anne’s enormous bed, already slightly aroused in anticipation. She knew what she wanted and she hoped to god Anne wanted it too. It had been over a month since Anne had shagged her with the strap and Ann’s body was tingling just thinking about it.

Meanwhile, Anne strode out into the cold, winter air and took off across the fields with Argus following at her heels. It was reminiscent of the morning when Ann arrived last month, before any of this whirlwind romance had even started. Anne shuddered to think where she’d be if it hadn’t been for Ann – probably halfway round the world, drowning her sorrows with a good whiskey and whoever she’d picked up that night. She shook her head, that behaviour was behind her now, she had something good with Ann that she never wanted to let go. Sweet Ann Walker, marching into her life and turning her whole world upside down. Ann Walker who was waiting, naked, for her to come back and shag her. In fact, why was Anne even out the house? She chuckled and whistled for Argus before turning back and walking through the woods and back to the Hall.

“Merry Christmas!” Marian appeared, like she always seemed to, with an excitable grin on her face, and pulled Anne in for a crushing hug.

Naturally, Anne squirmed and wriggled her limbs free. “What’s gotten into you lately, Marian?”

“It’s Christmas Day, Anne. Stop being such a grumpy prick.” Marian teased before trying to sneak a Santa hat on Anne’s head.

“Don’t you even.”

Marian giggled as she chased Anne through the house with it.

“I’m warning you, Marian!”

For once, Shibden Hall was full of laughter and merriment, Christmas lights twinkled in the windows and the kitchen smelled amazing. It made Anne’s heart ache that her Aunt wasn’t here to see this, but this was the first year since she passed away that Anne had enjoyed herself. Maybe having her sister living here permanently wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

“Lighten up!” Marian giggled again as she firmly planted the hat on Anne’s head and took a snap on her phone.

“Right. I did warn you. I’m going upstairs now to my bedroom and I’d recommend you get some earplugs or put some music on. We’ll be down for breakfast in an hour.” She shouted behind her as she threw the hat back in Marian’s direction.

Anne wouldn’t normally have spoken so casually to her sister about such things but well, she was in a playful mood this morning. She approached her bedroom door and opened it slowly.

“Get in here. Immediately.” Ann’s voice emerged from the bed.

“I like the sound of this already.”

Ann drew her in for a long and deep kiss. “I missed you.” Ann tilted her head to get their bodies closer.

“I was only gone for half an hour. I decided I couldn’t possibly leave you wanting in my bed. What would the townsfolk think?”

Ann slipped her hands underneath the hem of Anne’s t-shirt and ran her palms up her bare sides, softly squeezing her waist as Anne continued to kiss her.

Tracing her mouth over the shell of Ann’s ear, Anne whispered “What do you want?”

Ann’s pupils dilated at the filthy thought that immediately clouded her brain. Her core twitched as she rolled her hips up into Anne’s strong frame, letting a soft moan drip from her lips.

“I want…” Ann was breathing heavily, her eyes glazed from the fantasy she had been playing over in her brain while Anne was out walking.

Anne grazed her teeth over her pulse point, teasing her further. “Yeah?”

Ann had to get her words out soon, otherwise her brain would fail her completely. “I want you to fuck me with your cock, Anne.”

Anne instantly groaned deeply, there was just something about the way Ann said the filthiest things, it just drove her wild.

“Do you still have that black tie?” Ann whispered into Anne’s ear, her breath hot on her skin.

Anne’s eyes flicked open, was Ann Walker asking for one of Anne’s ultimate fantasies? On Christmas morning? Anne tilted her head back up to the ceiling and smiled, thanking whatever gods brought the pair of them crashing together.

“I do. Plus a vast array of others.” Anne replied with a hint of cockiness.

“Come on then.” Ann wrapped her legs around Anne’s torso, locking her ankles at the small of her back. “Fuck me, handsome.”

Anne snapped. She couldn’t stop herself, her mind went entirely feral at Ann’s words and she flexed her hips forward urgently. Ann moaned as the rough seam of Anne’s jeans rubbed against her bare core, leaving a trail of sticky arousal over the fabric.

“You ready for me?” Anne husked into the crook of Ann’s neck as she flexed her hips again.

“Yes. Don’t make me wait.”

“You’re bossy, you know.” Anne said as she opened her drawer and stepped into the harness. She fastened the strap and put a small dab of lube in her palm before turning back around to meet Ann’s eyes. “You like ordering me around.” Anne began stroking her shaft, spreading the wetness all over the length.

“Fuck.” Ann breathed as her eyes fixed on the filthy action of what Anne was doing in front of her.

“You like watching me do this?” Anne’s hand sped up as she started getting herself off, nudging the soft base of the bumpher into her clit. “It turns you on, doesn’t it?”

Ann nodded furiously as she felt her own wetness on the insides of her thighs.

“You want me to fuck you with it?” Anne’s bicep flexed with every stroke.

Ann licked her lips and nodded again, her eyes black with want.

Anne’s free hand rummaged in her drawer before she pulled out that black tie and smirked. “Well, you’re going to have to wait for it, Miss Walker.”

The whine that sounded from Ann’s throat was so loud that Anne really hoped Marian had switched on the TV downstairs. She gently took Ann’s wrists and bound them together, tying them tightly above her head to the wooden bedframe. As she leaned forward, checking to see if the knots were secure, she felt the most delicious sensation against her clit. It took her brain a few seconds to register the positively filthy scene unfolding before her eyes. Ann had taken full advantage of Anne’s lapse in concentration and had placed her lips around the shaft of her cock. With no restraint available to her, Anne flexed her hips and moaned as Ann began to suck her cock in time with her shallow thrusts. Every time Ann’s warm mouth touched the base, Anne could feel the bumpher tickling her clit, if they carried on, Anne was going to come too quickly. Reluctantly, she slowly pulled away, much to the disappointment of Ann.

“I know, baby. But this morning is all about you.” Anne wanted to spoil her, make her come over and over, never stop fucking her all day.

Anne hovered over Ann’s naked body, letting her cock brush against the inside of Ann’s left thigh before lightly tracing it over her folds. Ann writhed desperately trying to get Anne to fuck her. Her hips chased every stroke and brush of the strap but Anne wasn’t playing fair, she kept moving on purpose.

“Anne!”

“Patience, baby.” Anne rubbed the length of the strap over Ann’s clit, gathering her slick arousal and holding her tightly as she helplessly rutted against it.

“Please.” Ann was already breathless. “Don’t tease.”

“I think next time, I’m going to tie your ankles too, really make you beg me for it.”

Ann shuddered as Anne rested the tip of her cock against her entrance, flexing her hips just a fraction so it nudged against her sensitive skin. Ann cried out loudly, pulling at her restraints in frustration as she desperately tried to get Anne to fuck her. 

“You need me baby?” Anne pushed forward with her hips.

“Uh, fuck.” Ann’s words began to fail her.

“You’ve been so good for me.” Anne pressed her cock into Ann and groaned as she felt the warm skin of their hips touch.

Ann bit her lip in an attempt to be quiet, acutely aware that they weren’t alone in the house.

“Don’t hold back. I love hearing you.” Anne pulled back. “Especially when you come.” And then thrust her hips forward again.

This time Ann had no choice either way, the deep moan that escaped her throat was entirely involuntary. The breathy whimpers that followed as Anne began to fuck her faster only served to fuel Anne's fire. Every time Ann moaned, the sound travelled straight to Anne’s clit. Ann’s thighs pulled Anne’s body closer into her with every thrust as the noise of their skin meeting echoed in the room. Ann’s breaths were getting noisier as her mouth hung open.

“Fuck, you’re close aren’t you? I can feel you squeezing my cock. You're amazing.” Anne kept her fast pace as she pinned Ann down on the bed with her bodyweight. 

“I’m… You’re gonna… “ Ann’s cries were getting louder and louder.

“Fuck yes. Come for me, Ann.”

Anne’s words catapulted her into the warm waters of her release, moaning loudly as she came with Ann’s cock buried to the hilt inside her.

“Oh fuck.” Anne could feel Ann’s muscles pulsate, gripping her cock and pressing it against her clit. “You are incredible.”

Anne kept her body still as Ann fought to catch her breath. She placed soft kisses all over her face before slowly pulling out and untying Ann’s wrists. Ann’s sweaty, naked body was sprawled out, trying to recover from such an explosive orgasm, her chest heaving as she opened her eyes. Her smile spread across her face as she looked up at Anne, satiated and happy in the afterglow.

“Anne?”

“Mm?”

“If you go into the drawer in the bedside table, your present is in there.”

“Present?”

“Your Christmas present. Honestly, with all the books you read, sometimes you are an idiot.” 

Anne strode over to the table, still naked with her wet cock in the air, and took out a little A5 sized present. Her sweaty hands left prints on the brown paper as she carefully tore it open. She stopped, her face flashed with emotion before she looked back over to Ann. It was a framed pencil sketch of Anne curled up asleep with Jack on Ann’s couch.

“It’s that night I fell asleep on your sofa.”

Ann took a deep breath, she couldn't deny it any longer.

“No, Anne. It was the night I realised I’m completely and utterly in love with you.”

Anne blinked away a tear and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Ann.

“Ann, this is beautiful. I just don’t know where you came from, you’ve turned my life upside down. You’re the sweetest, sexiest woman I’ve ever met and…” Anne cupped her cheek. “I love you too.”

Ann leaned her head into Anne’s palm and swallowed the relief that washed over her. Anne leaned in to kiss her soft lips before Ann pushed her chest away from her.

“What are you?”

“I love you, Anne.” Ann licked her lips and stroked the shaft of Anne’s cock, still glistening with her own arousal. “And now I’m going to make you come.”

“Oh.” Anne squeaked as Ann took her cock in her mouth and set the pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start slowly winding this fic up and hang my writing hat up for a little bit. I still have a few more chapters to post but my diary transcription rates have plummeted while I’ve been having this dalliance with AO3, and although it’s been fun, I think I owe it to the real Anne Lister to get back to it. I also worry these are getting a little repetitive now, so unless I can think of something wildly different, this may be my parting fic to you all.
> 
> Having a swift break for the holidays, back with Eliza's NYE ball festivities next week! 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!


	16. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that, while hanging out in SAfD, I saw some comments this week about this little fic and it just made my heart swoon. So thank you 🖤
> 
> Hope everyone had a good Christmas, under the circumstances. We’ve just gone into Tier 4 where I am, so here's hoping for a better 2021 🤞

Christmas had been a blur for Ann. Usually it would’ve consisted of long drawn out conversations with a few members of her family, only to be repeated to others as they joined throughout the day. She would sit there, a fake smile planted firmly on her face for hours as she tried to bat away the veiled insults and disappointment of her distant relatives. It would go on for days, starting Christmas Eve and only ending when Ann finally escaped on New Year’s Day, or sometimes New Year’s Eve if she was lucky. Since moving to London, she’d frequently pretend she had friends to meet to ring in the new year, when in truth, she’d always be in her slippers, Jack on her lap and watching shit telly by 8PM. There was just never any need to celebrate, what exactly were they celebrating anyway? The fact that they got to play out this whole charade again in 364 days? Ugh. It tired Ann. The pressure to have a good time, to be upbeat and jovial. As soon as it was over, she’d be anxiously thinking about the next one already.

But this year, oh this year was different. Christmas was wonderful this year. It was like all the songs Ann had ever heard and never related to, it was like the movies where people laughed and joked and had FUN over the Christmas break which, in the past, seemed so alien to Ann. She stretched out with a smile, still in Anne’s bed after her, _what? fourth?,_ fourth orgasm of the day and sighed. Anne was busy getting showered which gave Ann these precious few minutes to sit and really reflect on what had happened to her all in the space of a couple of months. It was remarkable really. Sure, she’d had other relationships but well, no one compared to Anne. How could they?

“Hmm.” A voice cut through her daydream. “If you don’t stop looking so sexy in my bed, Miss Walker, I’m going to have to get back in there and ravish you again.”

Anne stood in the en-suite doorway expertly towel drying her dark hair while raking her eyes over the beautiful woman between her sheets.

“I’d like that.” Ann quipped.

Anne shook her head and chuckled softly. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I could think of a few things, actually. What if you…”

“Stop!” Anne interrupted. “Don’t finish that sentence. Cath is due round in fifteen minutes, you’ve got no clothes on and if you suggest whatever filthy thing is about to come out of your mouth, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Ann giggled utterly pleased with herself at how Anne would pretty much do anything she asked for. It was liberating and well, being drunk on sexual power was quite intoxicating.

“But, Anne…” Ann whined trying to rile her girlfriend up beyond comprehension, writhing in the sheets and biting her lip.

Anne immediately felt the all too familiar rush of arousal to her centre as she let out an audible sigh.

“I think for Christmas next year, I want boxers. You keep ruining all of mine within seconds of me putting them on.” Anne laughed as she gently took Ann’s hand and helped her out of the bed. “Come on, go and put some clothes on. I’ll put the kettle on and wait for Cath to arrive.”

Ann smiled as she left the room with a spring in her step. Anne really was so sweet wasn’t she? Softly nudging her to get ready while she went down and welcomed the guest Ann had invited into Anne’s home on New Year’s Eve. Making tea and being the perfect host. Anne hadn’t seen Cath since the coffee bar incident and she only hoped Ann had gotten her up to speed on how their relationship had progressed since then. She was just putting the Yorkshire tea bags into the pot when Argus’ ears pricked up and he let out a slight grumble before falling back asleep.

“You know, you’re the worst guard dog.” Anne muttered as she heard footsteps crunching under the gravel and made her way to the front door.

“Anne!” Cath enveloped her into a huge hug causing Anne to stumble backwards.

“Morning Cath!” Anne’s muffled voice replied.

“Where is she? You haven’t got her tied up again have you?”

Anne’s face coloured immediately as her mouth hung open, unable to formulate a suitable reply.

“Lister, I’m playing with you. I’ve never in my whole life seen Annie as happy as she is right now, so whatever it is you’re doing…just…keep doing it, okay?”

Anne let out the breath she was holding and laughed. “Tea?”

“God yes, I’m fucking parched.” Cath said as she wandered down the hallway and found the kitchen.

Anne laughed and followed. Truth is, she’d soon fallen in love with Cath. She was the perfect partner in crime for Ann, she looked out for her – like really looked out for her – in a way that everyone else in Ann’s life seemed not to. She genuinely cared about her happiness and wellbeing, she wanted the best for her, she supported her wholeheartedly and although she lived to rib Anne, she was really rather fond of her.

“So really, have you got her in your dungeon or is she still asleep?”

“She’s getting ready, should be down in a bit. We only go into the dungeon on weekends.” Anne replied, stirring the tea.

Cath giggled and grabbed some mugs from the kitchen cabinet.

“Morning.” Marian wandered into the kitchen.

“Oh, Marian. This is Cath, Ann’s best friend and cousin.” Anne gestured between them. “Cath, this is Marian, my sister and general pain in my side.”

“Pleased to meet you!” Cath smiled warmly as they exchanged pleasantries.

A bright tinkle of a bell cut through the conversation and Anne’s head immediately spun to see Jack padding into the kitchen. Her face drained of colour as she realised Argus had just been asleep around the corner of the pantry. She was just about to leap into action when she felt a hand on her arm.

“Don’t worry, he’s upstairs in my room. I’ve been moving them around like chess pieces in this house all week. I’m starting to get the hang of it.” Marian replied.

Anne closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Marian.”

“Jack!” Cath immediately dropped to the floor to give him a scriffle. “I can’t believe she dragged you all the way up here. I think you should just come and live with me.” Jack purred as Cath tickled the spot right behind his ear.

“That bloody cat is so fickle.” Ann’s angelic voice drifted into the kitchen, causing everyone to turn in her direction. “I love him with all my heart but as soon as someone else is in the room, he’s off!” She chuckled as Cath pulled her in for a hug mid sentence.

“It’s so good to see you, Ann.” Cath squeezed her tighter. “I’ve missed you over the road, it’s been dull as shit.”

“I’m sorry, I just…”

Cath cut her off immediately. “Don’t you dare! If you apologise for actually having a nice Christmas break this year, I’ll never speak to you again!”

Anne smiled at the pair of them as they giggled and hugged. At least one of Ann Walker’s tribe had their head screwed on. She was slightly trepidatious about Eliza’s ball tonight, she knew they would cause waves going together and she just didn’t want to make life difficult for Ann. She’d had it hard as it was all these years and she didn’t deserve any of it.

“Lister, are you gonna pour that tea some time today?” Cath’s loud voice broke through her thoughts.

“Has anyone ever told you how charming you are?” Anne said playfully as she took the teapot to the table.

“Oh, many times.”

The four of them sat comfortably sipping their tea and catching up until well into the afternoon. Cath traded stories on how Eliza had spent no less than 3 days choosing the canapés, driving her caterer absolutely up the wall at the last minute alterations and how her and William had stayed firmly out of the way. The rest of the Rawsons were all just excited to have a free bar for the night, signalling chaos would probably ensue by 10PM. Elizabeth was due to arrive with her kids at Crow Nest any time now and Ann was so excited to see her. After getting them all settled, she'd agreed to meet everyone at the party.

“Can I give you a quick tour before we have to get ready?” Ann said to Cath.

“You’d better. Come on!”

The chairs screeched across the wooden floor as Cath and Ann got up and left the kitchen arm in arm, giggling like two school kids. Ann showed her the somewhat old fashioned but sleek interior of Shibden, narrowly avoiding Anne’s bedroom. The bed was still unmade, clothes had been discarded everywhere, Cath just didn’t need to see the remains of their night of passion. Instead, they both got their boots on and wandered outside, over the field and through the woods to the chaumière.

“So this is Anne’s fuck hut!”

“Cath!”

“What? She seduced you in here that weekend, didn’t she?”

“Technically, it was mutual. So shush.”

Ann unlocked the door and invited Cath inside. Before Ann had arrived for Christmas, Anne had cleared out some space and set up an easel and watercolours, giving Ann a key and letting her have free rein of the place. It was Ann’s sanctuary, where no one else was permitted, in case things got all too much over at Shibden. It was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her and, having a mostly secluded space where they could be as loud as they wanted, was just an added bonus.

“Oh, Annie. This is lovely.”

“Isn’t it?” Ann was beaming.

“I think _I’m_ going to fall in love with her by proxy if she keeps being this fucking sweet.”

Ann giggled, how did she get so lucky?

After a little bit of snooping, Cath turned back to Ann. “I just want to know if you’re happy.”

“I really am, Cath. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before.”

“It’s just, you know about her reputation. Do you believe she’s changed?”

Ann’s heart felt heavy for a moment. “Why are you saying this? Do you know something?”

“No!” Cath brushed Ann’s arm reassuringly. “No, I just worry about you. I think I trust her but you’ve been hurt by people in the past because your heart is so big. I’m just looking out for you, okay?”

“I am madly in love with that woman and I think she feels the same way. She says she does and I can feel it, you know? I trust her, I don’t care what she’s done in the past, all that matters is right now.”

They both broke into wide grins as Cath hugged Ann close. “I’m so happy for you, Annie. You deserve this. Come on, we’d better get back and start getting ready. I can’t wait for you to stick it to Eliza when you both walk in looking so happy”

\--

“You’re wearing that shirt.” Ann’s eyes drifted shamelessly across Anne’s upper body, her mind racing back to their dinner date in London.

“Mm.” Anne smirked, a wicked look in her eye. “And you? What are you wearing this evening? Assuming you’re not going in that fetching little towel you have on?”

Ann blushed as she felt her girlfriend’s eyes wander. This never got old, she’d never felt so desired in her life. Untucking the soft fabric, she shucked the modest material and let it drop to the floor. Within two seconds, Anne had crossed the bedroom and had firmly affixed her hands on Ann’s slim waist. She groaned as Ann purposefully pressed her bare breasts against the white fabric of her shirt. Their closeness was intoxicating. Ann being entirely naked, hot and wanton and Anne in that tight white shirt that made every single cell in Ann’s body race with arousal.

“I want you so badly.” Anne growled against the skin of Ann’s cheek.

Ann whimpered as Anne’s hands slid from her waist to cup her face as she kissed her with a sense of urgency. Anne moaned in delight as Ann immediately deepened the kiss, welcoming Anne’s tongue to brush against her own.

Ann bit Anne’s bottom lip gently as she slowly pulled away, looking deeply into Anne’s eyes, she simply whispered. “Then take me.”

At that, Anne’s resolve snapped. She swept Ann up into her arms, encouraging Ann’s legs to wrap around her waist as she carried her to the adjoining bathroom. Anne could feel the heat and wetness of Ann’s centre rubbing against her hard stomach through the fabric of her shirt and the thought of wearing Ann’s scent for the party positively thrilled her. Ann was so perfect, so needy, so filthy, god it turned her on just thinking about her. Ann squeaked as Anne deposited her on the bathroom counter, the cold marble making contact against her bare skin.

“You need to be quiet.” Anne commanded as Ann’s blue eyes turned a shade darker, arousal flooding her senses. “I mean it.”

Ann nodded before swiftly abandoning that idea entirely as Anne placed wet kisses down her neck, nipping at her collarbone before trailing back upwards. Hands gripped around Anne’s shoulder blades, desperately trying to gain purchase but it was impossible with this shirt on. Instead, Ann leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Anne’s neck and holding her close.

“We’re already running late. You know how I hate to be late.” Anne scolded as she traced lazy circles up Ann’s inner thigh with her finger.

Squirming, Ann could only deepen her breath as Anne’s finger inched higher, clutching on tighter around her neck.

“You want me?” Anne was enjoying this far too much considering how behind schedule they actually were.

Ann opened her mouth with her eyebrows arched but before she could get her desperate words out, Anne pressed two fingers inside of her and groaned. “You’re so wet for me.”

Ann swiftly locked her ankles at the small of Anne’s back and urged her forwards, mumbling incoherent words as Anne’s pace quickened. In the back of Anne’s mind, she knew they had to be quick, so she didn’t draw it out like she usually did, instead she curled her fingers to brush the sweet spot inside that she knew drove Ann feral. Sure enough, Ann cried out at the sensation and began bucking her hips wildly.

“Faster. Harder.” Ann demanded, her eyes still firmly closed.

Anne bit her lip in an attempt to stop the low groan threating to escape her throat as she began thrusting into Ann harder, the force shaking the bathroom counter on it’s fixings into the wall behind them.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Cath and Marian were beginning to get a little impatient. They’d been ready for a good half an hour by this point and had exhausted the teapot entirely. Marian was just about to go upstairs to find them when she heard it. The distinct sound of rhythmic movements that could only mean one thing. She closed her eyes slowly and just hoped to god Cath didn’t notice. Except, it was impossible for everyone in Yorkshire not to hear them.

“Is that?” Cath said, shooting Marian a surprised look.

“Mmhmm.” Marian grimaced. “This uh, happens a lot.”

“No wonder Ann looks so bloody happy all the time.” Cath laughed until the sound of Ann moaning wantonly stopped her in her tracks. “Oh god, Marian. I can’t listen to this, shall we go and meet them there? Come on.”

Marian giggled as Cath dragged her by the hand quickly, talking loudly to drown out the two oblivious women upstairs, as they got their shoes on in the hallway and legged it out the door.

Back upstairs, Ann began to tremble as her release inched ever closer. She wrapped her fingers around Anne’s strong, flexing bicep as her arm moved with her thrusts. Oh those muscles, god she couldn’t get enough of those muscles. As Anne simultaneously sucked on Ann’s pulse point and brushed her aching clit with her thumb, Ann came hard, convulsing and whimpering as she felt the waves of her orgasm crash through her body. Anne held her tightly, coaxing her back to earth, whispering gentle praises into her ear until her body eventually stilled.

“I love you.” Ann whispered with such sincerity, it made Anne’s heart soar.

Anne pulled back to look at Ann, her fingers still buried deep inside her. “God, you’re beautiful.”

After finally unfurling their bodies from each other, cleaning themselves up and eventually making it downstairs, they soon realised Marian and Cath had left without them.

“Well.” Anne huffed. “That’s rude.”

“Oh come on, they probably did us a favour.” Ann said, laughing as she looped her arm through Anne’s and pulled her towards the front door. Ann gently pressed her against it and kissed her softly.

Ann had chosen to pair Anne’s white shirt and black jeans with the same black dress she wore on their date. It felt fitting, to be reliving that night in front of Ann’s family. The fact that Anne hadn’t changed her shirt after their shenanigans stoked the new flame beginning between Ann’s legs. Anne was so bold, wearing the secret knowledge of their bathroom tryst on her shirt like a badge of honour. It was turning her on, god it was going to be a long night wasn’t it?

“Ready?” Anne looked at her, concern and thoughtfulness playing on her face.

“I’m ready, Anne. Thank you for coming with me, when I’m with you, I feel like I can take on the world.”

Anne closed the gap between them, placing a gentle kiss on Ann’s impossibly soft lips before weaving her fingers in between Ann’s and leading her out the Hall. Just before the door shut, Ann stopped.

“Jack! We can’t leave Jack here with Argus. More for Argus’ sake than his to be honest, your poor dog is terrified of my bully of a cat.”

Anne smiled in that way she did, the way that told Ann she had everything taken care of. “It’s fine, love. Jack is perfectly safe, he’s at the chaumière.”

“Oh?” Ann was surprised.

“Last I saw him, he was sprawled out on the bed absolutely dead to the world.”

Ann looked up at Anne’s handsome face and smiled. “Thank you, love.”

The taxi dropped them off at the end of the grand driveway, chattering voices and the low thud of music rang out into the cold December air. Ann clutched Anne’s hand tighter as they began to make their way to the front door. Just before Anne opened it, she stopped and turned to meet Ann’s gaze.

“If, at any point, you want to leave. Just tell me and we’re gone. Okay? No questions asked, no explanation needed. I’ll get you out of there. Got it?”

Ann blinked slowly, a warm smile creeping across her face. “Thank you. Oh, we should come up with a code word. So it’s easier to get away with.”

“Alright, what do you want? Something innocuous, so it’s easy enough to slip into conversation. Like…” Anne’s eyes flicked upwards as her brain whirred.

“Champagne?” Anne suggested.

“Strap”. The words left Ann’s mouth at the exact same time.

Anne’s gut involuntarily swirled in excitement at the ease that word fell from Ann’s lips. Ann twitched her right eyebrow and grazed her bottom lip with her teeth before she patted Anne’s stomach and opened the door. Dazed and aroused, Anne shook her head and followed her inside. Ann was in one of her moods tonight, hungry and impossible to satiate. She was full of mischief and naughtiness, and when she was like this, it made Anne’s head swim.

Grabbing two glasses of champagne as soon as they entered the main room, Anne brushed her lips against the shell of Ann’s ear, dropping her voice an octave.

“What am I going to do with you, Miss Walker?”

She felt Ann shudder as her warm breath tickled the blonde curls that framed her face. A soft, almost imperceptible moan left Ann’s lips as she felt herself getting wet at the endless possibilities.

“You could…” Ann was breathless, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“I could what? Bend you over my desk?” Anne’s eyes were closed for a split second as her brain filled in the blanks.

“Ann!” An unfamiliar voice cut through her daydream instantly, snapping her back into the room.

“Liz!” Ann exclaimed as she drew her sister in for a tight hug, all the while Liz’s eyes were fixed firmly on Anne.

“Be a dear, Annie and grab me a glass of wine?”

Ann nodded and scampered off to find her sister a much needed drink, leaving a sheepish looking Anne, biting the inside of her cheek as she waited for the inevitable.

“Anne Lister, I presume?” Liz said, suspiciously.

“That’s me. I’m so pleased to meet you, Ann has told me such wonderful things about you.” She extended her hand which Liz eyed hesitantly.

“What did you just say to my baby sister?”

Anne’s cheeks reddened. _So she HAD overheard._ “Oh, I…”

_Shit._

“Here you go, Liz.” Ann deposited the glass into Liz’s grasp and heard the audible sigh of relief from her girlfriend. She looked at her sister and sighed. “Look, we’re both consenting adults. Don’t give her a hard time, I started it.”

Liz looked at her sister with her mouth parted in astonishment before erupting into a fit of giggles, closely followed by Ann. Anne was still completely bamboozled, was she in trouble with Liz for suggesting she bend her sister over her desk and have her way with her, or were they both teasing her? Winding her up on purpose?

“Relax, Anne.” Liz patted her a little too hard on the shoulder, causing the champagne to spill over the rim of her glass. “I’m just playing with you, I’m really happy you’re making my sister so happy but maybe keep your bedroom plans to yourself for the night? As much as I am pleased you’re taking care of her, I don’t need to hear about what you two do together. Alright?”

Anne nodded firmly, making a mental note to try and salvage her first impression and convince Liz she wasn’t the same woman as she used to be. She was sure, no doubt, that Liz had heard about her past reputation via Eliza and god knows who else. She was more determined than ever to win her over.

“I think I need another drink. Ann?”

“Yes please! Thank you, babe.”

Anne pottered off in search of more champagne, leaving Ann and Liz together.

“Babe?”

“Shut up, Liz. I’m happy.” Ann giggled.

“I never thought I’d hear anyone call Anne Lister _babe_ and get away with it, least of all my baby sister.” Liz smiled affectionately. “I’m just so proud of you, Ann.”

“Maybe Anne and I can come and visit you in Edinburgh sometime? I’m on edge here, I haven’t seen Eliza since the whole disaster weekend and I just want to make a point and then leave. Let’s get something in the diary in a week or two?”

“I’d like that. Make it two weeks and my useless husband will be out of town on business, we can have a proper girls weekend.”

Anne arrived back to find Ann and Liz giggling like school kids. She handed Ann her wine and spilled half of hers over her brogues as Liz haphazardly pulled her in for a proper hug.

“Come here.” Liz squeezed tighter. “Thank you for making my sister so happy.”

“You’ve got that the wrong way round. She makes _me_ so happy.” Anne turned, all big eyed, and looked at Ann with a smile.

“Okay, this is sickening, I’m off to find my kids.”

And with that, Liz pottered off into the throng of guests.

“Oh, Ann. I really fucked up there.” Anne was embarrassed.

“No, you didn’t. Honestly, she’s happy for me, for us. Besides, I’ve told her what a stallion you are in the bedroom.” Ann giggled, the champagne swimming in her brain.

Anne stood with her mouth agape. “Stallion? Please tell me you didn’t use that word.”

“Oh. I did.” Ann looked pleased with herself as she drank another sip of her drink.

“You are in so much trouble, Ann Walker.” Anne moved closer, kissing her forehead and smiling as she felt Ann’s hand latch onto her waist firmly. “Hmm. What’s gotten into you tonight?”

Ann stood on her tiptoes, brushing her mouth against Anne’s ear. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Anne’s eyes closed as her core throbbed. How long was it until they could leave? She wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait to completely ravish her girlfriend for the second time tonight. She licked her lips as she noticed Ann’s nipples harden under the soft fabric of her dress, causing arousal to pool between her legs. She swallowed hard, attempting to get her thoughts back in order as Ann smoothed her hand from Anne’s waist, up and over her chest and shoulder.

“Come on, handsome. Let’s dance.” Ann led Anne further into the room by her hand before she turned to face her, swirling her hips to the loud music.

Anne began to sweat. This was torture. Ann knew exactly what she was doing, turning the screw tighter and tighter while to most observers, there was nothing out of the ordinary happening in her actions. She was good at that, being stealthily sexy, turning Anne on beyond comprehension while in company. All good feeling instantly stilled as Eliza began to approach the pair.

“Ann, may I have a word?” Eliza tried to usher Ann away from the crowd.

“Oh, um.” Ann’s legs moved before she could even think. Years of being told what to do came back to her like muscle memory, submitting to Eliza’s demands without even considering she had a choice about it.

“Actually, Eliza.” Anne stepped in. “My girlfriend and I were having a dance. It is New Year’s Eve after all.”

Eliza’s expression remained neutral, however, the unmistakable annoyance behind her eyes was impossible to miss.

“Anything you need to say to Ann, you can say to me too.”

Ann’s heart swelled in her chest. If she’d had had someone like Anne in her life all those years ago, she would’ve stood up to her sooner.

“I’d have preferred it if you’d come alone, Ann. You see, I have someone to introduce you to. His name is Sam and he…”

“Eliza.” Ann cut her off, was this really happening again? “You’re not seriously telling me you’ve invited some poor sod who thinks he’s being set up with me, are you?”

“I think you two would really hit it off, if you just give him a chance, Ann.”

“No.” Ann planted her feet firmly from being led any further by Eliza.

“No?”

“You’re not _listening_ to me. None of you are, you never do. You just do whatever you like and pretend it’s in my best interests, when in actual fact, when was the last time you even took a fucking interest in my life?” After two glasses of wine, Ann was on a roll.

“Ann, there’s no need to…”

“There’s EVERY need to swear, Eliza. You just don’t get it do you? I’m completely and utterly, head over heels, in love with Anne.”

Eliza scoffed and looked Anne up and down.

“I’m gay. You know this. I didn’t just make it up one week because I was bored, I’m gay and I always have been. But now, now, I’m not only gay but I have the most wonderful girlfriend anyone could ever have and I’m happy. I’m actually ridiculously happy. Why can’t you see that?”

Eliza immediately looked at Anne. “You’ve put her up to this. I don’t know what you’re hoping to achieve but it won’t work.”

“Sorry?” Anne spat.

“Eliza! Anne isn’t after my money and you know what, I’d happily give up every penny I had to be with her. That’s how gay I am, maybe if I offer to give up my fortune, you’ll understand because that’s all you and everyone else seems to care about.”

“Ann." Eliza tried to stay calm. "I think you should leave.”

“No, we’re staying. You invited us both separately, and we’re going to stay. You can’t just override this, we’re still family and I won’t let you shut me out anymore. Elizabeth is behind me on this, you’ve got to start treating me like I’m an adult who can make her own choices.” Ann grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing tray. “Happy new year, Eliza. I’m going to stay here and bring it in with my girlfriend. Alright?”

Eliza eyed the pair of them, the cogs turning in her brain, though she tried desperately to stop them, she supposed she had treated Ann like an infant her entire adult life. She smiled, a tight lipped smile, and turned, disappearing amongst her guests.

Ann sighed, downing her drink before looking up at Anne, tears threatening to spill onto her face.

“You are amazing.” Anne said, scooping her up into her arms and holding her close. “The way you just put Eliza back in her box. I’m just…” Anne stopped herself talking to kiss Ann deeply. “I’m so hot for you right now.”

Ann giggled and led Anne through the crowd, down the lower hallway to one of the many guest bathrooms. She pulled Anne inside and backed her up against the door, locking it tightly behind them.

“Ann!” Anne said in surprise.

“I can’t wait any longer and the thought of making you come during this stupid party, well, it gets me all excited.”

Ann’s hands began undoing Anne’s belt buckle, the metal clasp clinking on the tiled floor as Anne’s jeans pooled at her feet. Anne groaned as Ann slid her boxers down to meet them before sinking to her knees. She looked up at Anne one final time with a smirk before tracing over Anne’s clit with her pink tongue.

“Fuck.” Anne gasped. She’d been so turned on since their encounter a few hours ago back at Shibden that she knew this wouldn’t take long. The utterly filthy sight of Ann Walker in between her legs in Eliza Priestley’s guest bathroom was almost enough to make her come right there and then.

Ann softly ran her tongue over Anne’s clit, teasing each curve and ridge over and over until Anne desperately reached down to hold Ann’s head in place as she began thrusting her hips softly. It was then Ann changed tack, closing her soft lips around Anne’s clit and humming as she gently sucked it over and over. Anne groaned and steadied herself on the bathroom door with her hand as she felt herself unravelling at breakneck speed. The second Ann’s tongue joined in and began massaging her clit as she sucked, it was game over. Anne’s muscles twitched as Ann teased every last drop of pleasure from Anne’s body, causing her to cry out loudly as she desperately bucked her hips into Ann’s mouth. Ann’s grip on Anne’s ass left bright red fingerprints as she slackened her hands, smoothing them upwards, over Anne’s hips and over her stomach as she looked up adoringly at her fit girlfriend. Anne’s focus was soft as she struggled to bring her breathing back down, her pulse racing and her body still tingling.

“You are.” The sight of Ann still kneeling in between her thighs was just overwhelming. “Fuck.”

Ann smirked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before climbing upwards, brushing her body against that ridiculous shirt to capture Anne’s lips in a deep kiss. Anne could taste herself on Ann’s tongue as she moaned, tilting her head and pulling Ann in closer.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight.” Anne said against Ann’s eager lips.

She felt Ann smile against her skin. “Is that a promise?”

Ann straightened out Anne’s shirt, tucking it in as she fastened Anne’s belt, lightly smacking her ass as she opened the bathroom door and shoved them both outside. Anne’s legs were barely working as they made their way back into the main room just as the countdown began.

“Ann! Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere!” Cath appeared, thrusting another glass of wine in her hand.

Ann blushed and shared a glance with Anne before Cath rolled her eyes.

“Do you two ever stop shagging?”

The pair of them laughed before joining in with the countdown to midnight. Thoughts swirled in Ann’s brain while the world stopped for a second. In previous years, this moment had meant nothing of value to her. What was she counting down to? Another year of being pushed around by her family, another year of set ups and failures, no, in past years she’d hated this part of the night but tonight? Oh, tonight was different. This was counting down to 365 days with Anne Lister, girlfriend of dreams. Except, it wouldn’t be 365 days would it? Because Ann lived in London and Anne lived in Yorkshire. How would this work?

“Hey.” Anne’s calm voice broke her thought spiral. “Come back to me.”

Ann shook those thoughts from her mind just as the countdown neared it’s crescendo.

4, 3, 2, 1…

The cheers and well wishes for a happy new year filled the room, people hugged, danced, and…oh. Anne pulled her in for a sure footed kiss. One hand fixed firmly on her waist and the other snaking up her neck to softly hold her jaw in her calloused hand. They kissed and kissed, eyes closed and blissfully unaware of anyone around them. This was a kiss of promise, of commitment, of excitement, of all the things to come. Ann moaned into Anne’s mouth as she tilted her head and threaded her fingers in her brunette hair.

The sound of Eliza Priestley dramatically clearing her throat made the pair of them open their eyes instantly. How long had they been kissing for? Neither of them could tell, all they knew was, when they prised themselves apart, everyone else had stopped cheering and was looking at them. Ann blinked and swallowed, willing her body to return to her just for a moment. She looked around at her entire family, utterly flabbergasted at the sight in front of them until she took a breath and just went for it.

“Hi everyone. Look, I know I’m a huge disappointment to the entire family but I’m a massive lesbian. I always have been and I always will. I’m wildly in love with my girlfriend and I’m off to spend the rest of the night at Shibden. Happy New Year and all that shit.” Ann waved into the air, the wine making her bolder than she’d ever been before – or was it Anne? Both?

Liz, Cath and Marian shared a glance before smiling widely.

“Go, Annie!” They cheered before turning to the rest of the clan, almost willing someone to say something so they could bring them down a peg or two.

Feeling triumphant and tipsy, Ann left that stupid party hand in hand with her girlfriend and called a taxi to take them back to Shibden.

“Oh, I have a surprise for you.” Anne said, almost giddy with excitement.

Ann looked at her, furrowed her brow and shook her head.

“We’re spending the night in the chaumière.” Anne’s voice had a flirtatious lilt to it as she wandered off down the driveway.

Ann felt herself getting wet at the thought as the taxi pulled up and Anne climbed inside.

-

“Do you want to get out of here? This party blows.” Cath finished her wine and looked at Liz and Marian.

“Why don’t you come back to Shibden? I’ve got some good whiskey hidden away from Anne in the pantry.”

“Oh god yes.” Liz sighed. “For once I’m using our impossible extended family for good and I’ve got the night off from being a parent. Lead the way, Marian!”

“Wait.” Cath stopped them both in their tracks. “I am not going back to their shag pad and listening to them rocking the headboard all night.” Cath shuddered.

“Oh it’s fine! They’re staying in the Airbnb tonight!” Marian clapped with glee. “Come on, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is almost written and will drop tomorrow!


	17. New Year's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows straight on from the previous chapter.

Ann fumbled to get the key in the lock as Anne snaked her hand over her chest from behind, gently teasing her nipple through her dress as she kissed the exposed skin of her neck. Ann’s legs faltered as she struggled to stay upright.

“Anne.” Ann breathed. “I’ll never get this door open if you keep doing that.”

She squirmed as Anne flexed her hips against her bum and lightly squeezed her waist, crying out into the cold air as Anne ignored her pleas and continued kissing her neck.

“Oh, Ann. You can be as noisy as you like tonight.”

The thought excited Anne. She loved hearing Ann in the midst of pleasure. It sent a fresh wave of arousal to her core as she relented for a few seconds, allowing Ann to crash through the door of the chaumière. They were tipsy but mostly just drunk on each other as they fell onto the couch, limbs slotting together and fingers weaving into blonde curls. Anne wasted no time and swiftly unbuttoned her shirt, watching as Ann’s warm fingers instantly latched onto the hard lines of her abs.

“I plan to make good on my promise tonight, Miss Walker.” Anne nipped at Ann’s earlobe. “So wait there, like a good girl.”

Ann’s body buzzed as her brain failed to register why Anne was suddenly springing up from the couch and running up the wooden stairs. The soft sound of Jack’s bell got louder as he descended and jumped onto Ann’s lap.

“Hi, buddy!” She said loudly as she gave him a tickle. “I love you, but you need to give Mama some space right now.” She gently scooped him up and plopped him into his plush bed where, thankfully, he yawned and snuggled down against the soft blanket.

As Ann turned around, she was met with a sight that almost made her melt into a pool on the floor.

There, at the bottom of the stairs, was Anne. Entirely topless, her muscular body turning Ann on beyond words, with her tight black jeans on, showing off an unmistakable bulge...and _oh,_ she was looking at Ann like she wanted to devour her whole.

“Get over here.” She husked as she stood next to her writing desk and lightly tapped her index finger on the dark wood.

Ann bit her lip and submitted, walking teasingly slowly over to where Anne stood, positively vibrating with need. Anne tried to roll Ann’s dress up to her waist, but struggled with the frustrating limitations of the fabric. Instead, she gently unzipped it and pushed it off Ann’s small shoulders, watching as her girlfriend gracefully stepped out of it. Anne growled, she couldn’t keep the noise inside as her eyes drifted over Ann’s black, lacy underwear. Ann’s body was perfect; her freckled skin begging to be kissed, her soft curves, the swell of her ass, the way their bodies fit perfectly together. God, she drove Anne wild. Unable to control herself any longer, she gave Ann a cocky smirk before turning her around and pressing her against her desk.

Ann whimpered as her stomach met the cold surface, her nipples brushing the hard wood through her bra as she moved into position. Anne held her hips from behind and began to grind the strap, still sheathed inside her jeans, against Ann’s wet knickers. The pressure made Ann gasp, she was so turned on, she worried she might come within seconds. Anne got lost in the feeling of the base of the strap nudging her clit as she continued to rub herself against Ann’s folds.

“Anne. Please.”

Ann’s words snapped her out of it and she excitedly unzipped her jeans, rolling them half way down her thighs. Her cock instantly pointed upwards as the fabric freed it from all constraints. She licked her lips as she gently slipped Ann’s ruined knickers down her legs. She flexed her hips a fraction, letting the length of the shaft softly rub against Ann’s aching clit.

“Ah. You’re going to make me come too soon, Anne.”

Ann was struggling. Her breaths coming in rapid succession as she struggled to hold off her orgasm. Something about the way she was bent over, purely at Anne’s mercy, giving her all the power over her, it thrilled Ann beyond words.

“You filthy girl.” Anne husked as she pulled back, lining up her cock with Ann’s entrance before pressing herself forward.

It was just as well they were safely nestled in the chaumière as the volume of Ann’s cry was louder than either of them had heard before. Anne’s arousal was raging around her body as she began to fuck Ann hard, holding onto her hips as she set a rapid pace. Each thrust was underscored by a low grunt from Anne, a high pitched whimper from Ann and a dull thud from the wooden desk hitting the stone wall. It was like a dirty symphony, sounding out into the air, only to be swallowed by the woods that surrounded them.

Much to their surprise, it was Anne who was struggling not to come as she sped her hips even faster, a bead of sweat tickling her hairline as she tilted her head back and groaned into the air.

“Fuck! I’m…” Her body began to tense. “Oh fuck, I'm gonna come.” Anne was panting in earnest.

“Yes, baby.” Ann purred. “Come inside me.”

At that, Anne exploded. Her orgasm catapulting through her body as she came harder than she could remember, her cock buried deep in the woman she was madly in love with, her whole body pulsing as she flexed her hips through wave after wave. Her hand gravitated, as if by its own accord, over Ann’s hips to settle against her perfect blonde curls as she began moving her fingers in tight circles against Ann’s clit. She was so wet, Anne’s fingers slipped with ease as Ann rose upwards, bringing her arm up to cup the back of Anne’s neck as she panted in her ear.

“You’re so close. I can feel it.” Anne drawled.

All Ann could do was nod as she felt herself climbing her peak, her body felt like it was on fire. Anne’s fingers expertly unravelled her as she began to move her hips, fucking herself on the cock that was still nestled inside her. Anne took the hint and softly flexed in time with her movements, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

“Anne. I’m…” The pitch of her voice gave her away more than her words as Ann tumbled over the precipice and collapsed onto the desk as all strength left her body. They both cried out loudly in unison as Ann’s muscles clamped and pulsated around the strap. Anne leaned forward, holding Ann close with her arms wrapped around her waist as she breathed heavily against the freckled skin on her shoulder.

“I love you.” Ann whispered, barely able to get her words out.

Anne gently pulled out, placing kisses down each bump of Ann’s spine before turning Ann back around to face her. 

"Happy New Year."

\--

The sun’s rays streamed through the open shutters of the chaumière as Jack yawned and stretched his legs against the plush blanket in his bed. He stood up and padded up the wooden stairs, rounding the corner into the bedroom. Priming himself, he pulled back and pounced on the soft duvet cover, pawing at the mass of golden hair splayed out on the pillow until it moved.

Ann grumbled as she turned over. “Morning Jack.”

Unmoving and unrelenting, Jack prodded her harder until she surrendered, rolling out of the bed unceremoniously, grabbing Anne’s white shirt off the floor and throwing it over her small shoulders. She crept downstairs with Jack following on her heels until she reached the kitchen. It was utterly unheard of for Anne to be asleep later than Ann, but well, Ann had done a good job of wearing her out last night. Or, technically, this morning. They’d finally given in to exhaustion about 4am and both fallen into a deep sleep, their limbs still woven together and sticky with sweat.

“Come on, buddy.” Ann picked up Jack’s bowl and filled it to the brim before setting it down for his breakfast.

She noticed Anne had re-stocked the cupboards since she last came in here to paint. Fresh coffee beans, milk and breakfast supplies adorned the kitchen counter. How had she not noticed this last night? Her girlfriend was so sweet and thoughtful and… Ann’s thoughts veered off to how Anne’s body looked last night, sweaty and strong, making Ann positively weak at the knees. She was sore this morning, in that good kind of way, in that every time you moved you were reminded of just how thoroughly you’d been fucked the night before kind of way. She smiled wildly as her cheeks reddened at some of the things Anne had said to her last night in the midst of shagging.

The coffee grinder whirred as she prepped the pot and lit the flame on the stove. She sat in the sunshine on the sofa and fussed Jack while the coffee brewed. She felt happy, content and radiant. This was the start of a brand new year and what a beautiful way to bring it in, with her girlfriend’s head between her thighs. She shuddered as the coffee bubbled, gently tipping Jack out of her lap and taking it off the heat. Trying her best not to spill the slightly over-full mugs, she made her way back upstairs to their bedroom. Anne was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, still entirely asleep and snoring softly. Ann set the two mugs down gently and slowly climbed on top of her slumbering body, straddling her lap.

“Anne.” She whispered, stroking her finger tips across her toned chest.

Anne stirred but her eyes stayed firmly closed. Ann regarded her, was she playing? When a soft snore escaped her lips, Ann realised she had fallen back asleep. This wouldn’t do. She ground her hips firmly into Anne’s lap and watched in delight as Anne immediately awoke beneath her.

“Good morning, handsome.” Ann said in her usual angelic tone.

Anne’s lips curled up into a smirk as she blinked her dark eyes open.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” She mumbled as her hands travelled up to squeeze Ann’s hips.

“Oh, this?” Ann bit her bottom lip as she slowly unbuttoned it, leaving it open as she leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend’s lips. Anne groaned as their nipples brushed and her hips involuntarily flexed upwards. “I didn’t think you’d mind if I borrowed it.”

“It looks much better on you.” Anne held Ann’s hips tighter as she began to slowly rock her back and forth in her lap, all the while looking up at the perfect woman on top of her. Truth be told, Anne’s body was pretty sore this morning, her hips felt stiff and her abs burned, was she getting too old for this?

“I made you coffee.” Ann smiled brightly and leaned over to fetch Anne’s mug.

“God I love you.” Anne grinned. “I think I might need to replenish my energy.”

“What do you want to do today? I mean, besides this.” Ann asked, running her fingers through Anne’s dark hair.

“Well. I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk? You know, clear our heads and get some fresh air? I’ll need to take Argus anyway and thought we could maybe do the same hike we did that time and end up at the Stump Cross Inn? For old time’s sake?”

Ann smiled, her eyes lighting up. “I’d like that.”

“We’ll need to go home and change first, plus I can’t wait to see how hungover Marian is this morning. I wouldn’t be doing my duties as an older sister if I didn’t make fun of her for it. She was downing that champagne like no one’s business last night.”

“Is she alright, Anne?”

“She’s always alright. She likes to live by herself, she enjoys her own company. She’s probably the only one who does, to be fair.”

Ann swatted her on the shoulder. “You’re so mean to her, I think she’s great.”

“Come on, I’ll make breakfast for everyone. We can, uh, finish this later?” Anne winked in that frustratingly sexy way she often did and tipped Ann out of her lap.

\--

“Oh my god, I think I’m going to die.” Cath was sat at the kitchen table, arms splayed over the surface and her head lolling from side to side.

Liz had been nursing a cup of tea for the better part of an hour, struggling to drink it with confidence that it wasn’t going to resurface moments later, and Marian...well, Marian seemed unphased. She pottered around the other two lifeless bodies and began rooting around in the fridge for some ingredients.

“That bloody sister of mine. She’s nicked all my shopping and taken it to her fucking love nest. Ugh. She’s impossible.”

“Actually, Marian. I’ve brought it over and I’m going to cook. Go on, get out.” Anne commanded as she appeared, as if from nowhere, in the kitchen doorway.

Liz and Cath groaned in unison as she began cracking eggs into a frying pan and chopping up some mushrooms.

“Oh dear. You both look terrible.” Ann observed, looking like she’d had a solid 8 hours of sleep and had only drank water the night before.

“How do you do it, Annie?” Liz rubbed her temple. “How do you always look so fresh after a heavy night?”

“Well, I didn’t drink _that_ much and besides, champagne is usually fine. Actually, you’re usually fine. What did you all get up to last night?” Ann looked at the trio of guilty faces.

“We, uh…” Marian tried to think on her feet but, well, her brain wasn’t firing on all cylinders.

Liz looked at the floor.

“What’s going on?” Ann said in a motherly tone looking straight at Cath.

“Oh Anne. Marian got us drunk on expensive whiskey and got your childhood photo album out. I’m sorry, we spent all night cackling at photos of you as a moody teenager. Actually, you were quite the moody, tortured toddler too.”

A childish grin appeared on Liz’s face before she couldn’t stifle her laugh any longer. The three of them began laughing hysterically. Anne carried on frying the mushrooms, briefly looking up at the ceiling in embarrassment before clicking her tongue and carrying it on. Ann noticed, snaking her arms around her girlfriend’s waist in support before stealthily turning her head towards Marian.

“Let me see them?” She mouthed with a smirk.

Marian chuckled as she produced the weighty dog-eared album and plonked it on the table with a thud. Flipping open the page randomly, it revealed Anne’s secondary school photo. Dressed in her white school shirt, her hair dyed the darkest shade imaginable with her expression rivalling that of Patti Smith on the album cover of Horses.

“Oh, Anne.” Ann swooned. “If we’d met at school, I’d have fallen at your feet.”

“What?” Anne turned around puzzled before her eyes landed on what was happening at the breakfast table. “Oh, Marian!”

“I mean, Ann will see these sooner or later. I swear you two will be married before this year is out.”

A silence fell on the room, Anne was, for once, entirely lost for words. Liz looked between the pair and noticed the awkwardness.

“Oh god, you haven’t proposed already have you, Lister? You have, haven’t you? God you move quickly. Ann, what did you say? Where’s the ring?”

Ann held her hands up defensively. “Woah, slow down there buddy. No one is engaged, no one proposed.”

“Oh. Sorry, Anne.” Liz rubbed her pounding head again.

Ann looked over to where Anne was concentrating on the eggs, her back still firmly turned away from the group. She smiled, sadly.

“In case you’ve forgotten, we don’t live in the same county, so, I guess at some point Anne and I need to have a conversation.”

Anne bit her lip and nodded silently, still pretending to concentrate on breakfast. Ann sighed, she didn’t want to ever go back to London. Marian sensed the change in tone and swiftly shut the photo album, much to the annoyance of Cath who was flipping through the pages and reliving the stories Marian had told them last night.

“I think I’ll leave it up to Anne to show you the rest, Ann. Sorry about that, we were drunk and just having a bit of fun. There are plenty of embarrassing photos of me with that fringe I insisted on having for ten years of my life, so, you know, there’s that too.” Marian squeezed Anne’s arm as she left the room with the offending album.

“Right. What’s everyone doing today?” Cath inquired half heartedly.

“Well, I’d best get back to my kids.” Liz groaned, trying to wrangle them with a hangover would be tough, but it was all in a day’s work.

“We were going to go on a hike today, weren’t we love?” Ann called over to Anne who was still being uncharacteristically quiet.

“Oh! Can I come?” Cath clapped her hands. “Anything to get me out of Eliza’s house for a few more hours.”

“The more the merrier!” Anne said somewhat sarcastically while gesticulating with the spatula in her hand.

“I’ll make us some sandwiches after breakfast, we can take them with us.” Marian said from the hallway.

“So much for the romantic day I had planned with my girlfriend.” Anne muttered under her breath.

\--

After a hearty breakfast, Liz left for Crow Nest and the rest of the rabble headed out across the estate. Argus lolloped, sniffing every patch of grass as Anne strode off ahead, hand in hand with Ann. Cath and Marian trailed behind, nursing their sore heads. About half an hour in, Cath was flagging.

“How long is this walk, Lister?” She shouted up ahead.

“About 8 miles, why?” Anne was holding it together but well, she yearned for some time with Ann alone.

“Ugh. Where does it end up? Back at the Hall?”

“Actually, the Stump Cross Inn has a band on today, I figured we could swing by there? It’s about 6.5 miles into the walk.” Anne smiled down at Ann who squeezed her hand affectionately.

“Deal. I’ll meet you there for some hair of the dog.” Cath turned round.

“Where are you going?!” Ann laughed.

“To sleep off my hangover for a little while and then I’ll meet you in the pub, I wasn’t built for this…” Cath waved her hand in the air. “Outdoors shit.”

Marian laughed and nodded her head, whistling for Argus before swiftly turning on her heels and following Cath in the direction of Shibden.

“You two are hopeless.” Anne muttered, barely containing her grin at _finally_ getting to be alone with her girlfriend.

Ann looked up at Anne and smiled, appearing to have the same relief wash over her. Bringing their clasped hands up to her soft lips, she kissed Anne’s calloused skin.

“This was a really sweet idea, I’m sorry about Cath. She’s far more suited to London these days.”

“Hm.” Anne nodded. “And what about you? What are you more suited to?”

“Oh I…” Ann felt flustered, unsure of how to articulate what she was trying to say.

Anne stopped walking, drawing Ann into her body, cradling her hands in her own. Her heart was thumping in her chest but not from the exertion of their hike. Ann looked deeply into those dark brown eyes and, on tiptoes, leaned up to kiss Anne’s cheek.

“I never want to go back to London again.”

And there it was. Out in the open. Too late to take it back. Ann rocked on her heels nervously as she tried to decipher the expression on Anne’s face.

“Would you…” Anne swallowed, her throat feeling dry. “I mean, I have a lot of space and….”

“Anne.” Ann interrupted her. She’d quickly realised Anne only ever rambled when she was nervous.

“Hhm?” Anne hummed, her brows furrowed.

“Would you have room for a girl who is madly in love with you and her cat?”

Anne’s face burst into the biggest smile Ann had ever seen, tears threatened to spill out onto her cheeks as she leaned back slightly for a breath.

“Really? You want to live with me? Here? At Shibden? With my highly irritating sister always dropping in? With my ridiculous guard dog, Argus? Knowing that on any given day the estate might be full of rich twats pretending to listen to me while they fuck around on company time? I mean, are you sure?”

Ann stepped forward, brushing Anne’s cheek with her thumb.

“I love you, Anne. I’m in love with you. I always have been.”

At that, Anne closed the gap between them and brought Ann in for a deep kiss. They kissed and kissed in the middle of a field of grazing sheep. It was the sort of kiss that people wrote poetry about, full of love and promise and commitment. Ann’s head was swimming as she began to get turned on by the soft brush of Anne’s skilful tongue against her own, by the way Anne was breathing heavily and clutching on to her waist tighter and tighter. Ann pulled back a fraction to look into Anne’s eyes and when they finally opened, they were practically black with desire.

“Oh.” Ann exhaled shakily, something about the way Anne looked at her when she was overcome with want, it just _did things_ to her. “I really fucking wish we weren’t in the middle of a field right now.”

Anne laughed and pulled Ann in again, brushing her soft skin with her hand as she cupped her cheek. “You mean, you’ve never done it alfresco?” She mumbled against Ann’s parted lips.

Ann’s brain took a moment to catch up before she shook her head shyly.

“Well, then. You haven’t lived.”

And that was it, Anne took Ann’s hand and ran through the field towards the wood on the other side of the boundary wall. They were both laughing and out of breath, partly due to the exertion of running but mostly due to the rampant arousal that was coursing through their bodies. After hot footing it over the wall, Anne pressed Ann up against the cold stone and trailed her hand over her back to cup her ass. Slotting her thigh in between Ann’s legs, she couldn’t stifle her moan as Ann began slowly grinding herself against it.

Except, Ann was getting frustrated, it just wasn’t enough, it never was. She pushed Anne backwards with slightly more force than she meant to, causing her to nearly lose her footing.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to…” Ann’s words stuck in her throat as she saw the expression on her girlfriend’s face turn. Fuck she was hot. Anne secretly loved it when Ann took control and this was no exception.

Anne groaned as she pressed her lips against Ann’s and pulled her backwards. She perched on a tree stump nestled against the stone wall and drew Ann down into her lap. It wasn’t as gracious as Anne planned, but well, it would do.

“Uh, fuck.” Ann breathed as Anne hurriedly undid the button and zip of her jeans.

“Is this okay?” Anne studied her girlfriend’s face.

“Stop being such a gentleman and fuck me.”

Anne didn’t need telling twice and with a growl she slipped her hand into Ann’s jeans and under the lace of her underwear, groaning as she felt Ann’s warm, sticky arousal on her fingers.

“Your hand is so cold, it kind of feels amazing.” Ann laughed into the air as she tilted her head back, urging Anne on by rolling her hips.

“Where did you come from?” Anne whispered as she slowly pressed two fingers into Ann and bit down softly on her shoulder through the fabric of her jacket.

Ann lifted her hips in time with Anne’s hand, drawing her deeper as her pace quickened. She settled her arms on Anne’s strong shoulders and held on, biting her lip to stop her making too much noise. She had to remember that, while they were pretty well secluded in their spot, they _were_ still on a public walking route. The idea of being caught thrilled Anne to her core, well, that and the way Ann’s mouth hung open, her muscles tightening around her fingers as she reached her peak.

“You’re so beautiful.” Anne breathed against Ann’s neck as she felt her body tense.

“Oh my god, Anne.” Ann cried out far louder than intended. “I’m gonna come.”

Anne smiled against Ann’s skin, feeling her pulse racing underneath her lips as she sucked and nipped. Ann’s body rose as she closed her eyes tightly, moaning softly as her orgasm raced through her veins. Anne wrapped her free arm around Ann’s small frame and held her tightly, gently rocking her as each after shock buzzed through her consciousness.

When Ann finally returned to her body, she looked down at Anne, cupped her face with her hands and kissed her softly. Humming as she felt a satisfied shiver run up her spine.

“I love you.” She said, smiling.

Anne grinned and slowly removed her hand from inside Ann’s jeans and fastened them back up.

“We really should be going if we’re going to meet Marian and Cath. Plus, this tree stump is digging into my ass.” Anne laughed.

“I don’t think I can walk after that.” Ann tried to steady herself as she gingerly climbed out of Anne’s lap. “Also, I want to repay the favour…” Ann licked her lips.

“After the pub, I’m all yours.” Anne winked, straightening herself out. “Come on, I’ll buy you a pint of..." Anne rolled her eyes and put on a London accent. "The finest I-P-A” Labouring over the letters dramatically.

Anne tickled Ann’s sides as she teased her before they both scampered off in the direction of the pub.

\--

“How long have we been in here?” Cath was on her second drink, stacking the beermats haphazardly on the table.

“About an hour and a bit.” Marian said, rolling her eyes.

“You don’t think they’ve gotten lost, do you?” Liz asked, worried. She’d managed to sneak out for a drink, leaving her kids with Eliza.

“No chance, my sister can recognise each blade of grass around here. I think they’ve probably been distracte….”

“Oh! There they are!” Cath stood up, waving at them both as they walked in the door.

“Hi guys, sorry we’re a bit late. We spent a little time admiring the views, it’s such a lovely sunny day today.” Ann lied.

“Ann, you’ve uh…” Cath eyed her suspiciously. “got moss in your hair.”

Marian and Cath began to giggle.

“I told you!” Marian said, tutting.

Ann’s cheeks reddened as Anne diverted to the bar to order their drinks, avoiding eye contact with anyone but the barman. She exhaled, anxiety briefly flashing through her thoughts. Was this all too fast?

“Hey.” Ann said softly as she wrapped her arms around Anne’s waist from behind as she leaned against the bar.

Anne smiled, wrapping her arms around Ann’s. “Hey.”

“What are we doing? Is this mad?” Ann rested her chin on Anne’s shoulder.

Anne turned round to face her, of course Ann was feeling this too, they felt everything in sync with each other. She smiled at the angelic woman and took her hands in her own.

“This is fast, Ann. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a bit scared but we’re not alive are we, if we’re not taking the odd risk?”

Ann nodded, getting lost in her girlfriend’s brown eyes, before breaking away.

“What’s wrong, Ann?”

“What if? I just think…” She shook her head. “You’ll soon get fed up of me.”

Anne lifted Ann’s chin with her fingers. “I rather fear it’ll be the other way around.”

“That’s impossible!” Ann smiled. “Look, we can work out the finer details later because there’s _a lot_ to sort out but, I’m sure. I’m in this, Anne. One hundred percent.”

A tear escaped and ran down Anne’s cheek as she smiled, bursting with happiness. Ann tilted her chin and hummed as Anne kissed her.

“Oi!” Cath shouted across the pub. “Stop that shit and get over here.”

The pair broke off with a giggle, paying for their drinks and slowly wandering over to where their group were sat. Before they could take their seats, Cath stood up.

“I’m separating you for the rest of the afternoon, I can’t put up with watching you two together anymore! Come on, Annie, you can sit next to me and Big Anne, you can sit next to your sister. If you even think about sneaking off to the toilets together, I’m going to publish that school photo of you in the Halifax Herald!”

They both looked at each other and laughed. Anne kissed Ann’s forehead softly, causing Ann to close her eyes in contentment.

“I guess this is where we part ways, _Big Anne_ ” Ann giggled.

“Hmm. I guess that makes you _Little Ann?_ I rather like it.” Anne kissed her cheek.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Cath got up and ushered Ann to the empty seat next to her. “You guys are like velcro, it’s sickening.”

“How are you going to cope when you go back to London, Annie?” Liz laughed.

The group fell silent as Ann and Anne locked eyes. Ann smirked at her playfully.

Anne bit her lip, before the biggest grin spread across her face.

“So, I mean, are you going to tell them or shall I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of feelings right now and it was always my plan to end this story here. I wanted our ladies to start the year off full of love and anticipation, while leaving it somewhat open ended if I wanted to return to them at some point in the future. 
> 
> As it happens, I might add a little epilogue onto the end of this, so I'll keep the chapters open for now with the intention of popping in a bonus one. 
> 
> I've loved writing this way more than I expected and although I want to just take a little time off, I think there's a high chance I'll pop back in soon. Thank you for everyone's encouragement and kind words 🖤


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet final instalment. 100% pure fluff.

_18 months later_

Anne gathered the climbing ropes, coiling them with her strong hands and packing them away in her kit bag. She rolled her shoulders and sighed in relief as she watched Marian driving her customers back to the Hall to collect their cars. She was glad they’d given up the accommodation side of the business, it wasn’t really worth the profit they made and it took up too much time. Plus, Ann had rather taken over the chaumière, much to Anne’s delight. To have her girlfriend slowly make her once sacred place her own warmed Anne’s heart more than words could say. The day Anne had taken the listing off AirBnB, they celebrated by sprucing it up a bit. In between kisses and giggles, they’d given the walls a lick of paint, brightening up the space immediately and breathing new life into its walls. Ann’s easel and art supplies were a permanent fixture downstairs, the light lending itself to her all day long. The bedroom was their haven, somewhere they could escape to without worry of disturbing Marian. Since she’d _finally_ given in and moved into the Hall, they’d had to be slightly more discreet with their loud shagging sessions. Thankfully, the chaumière was the perfect answer.

Anne was lost in a daydream when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_I can see you. Why are you just standing still? Don’t be late x_

Laughing, Anne immediately looked up to see Ann at the top of the field walking Argus.

_I was just thinking about you. Late? I wouldn’t dare. I’ll pick you up 8PM sharp x_

It was Friday night and Anne had taken whole weekend off, which was rare for June but she wasn’t complaining. Since Ann had come in as a third partner to the business, they’d had a significant cash boost, allowing Anne to upgrade their kit and get some proper branding done. Truthfully, she hated wearing her own logo on her shirts but, well, it did drum up more business. Their books hadn’t ever been this full. While Ann owned a fair third of the business now, she never meddled. She only gave her opinion but let the Lister’s run everything as they had before.

The air was warm and hazy as Anne began her walk back to the Hall. Perspiration clung to her skin as she carried her kit bag across her strong shoulders, her hair damp with the efforts of a full day. Ann had disappeared by the time she reached the top of the field, leaving Anne wondering if she’d just imagined the ethereal figure a few minutes ago. She smiled as she approached the office door, how things had changed in the last year and a half.

“Good evening, Marian. Did our guests get away alright?” Anne said as she hung the ropes and harnesses up in the storeroom before returning to the office.

“Yes, they fucked off quickly enough – thankfully. Big plans tonight?” Marian smiled in a knowing way.

“You know full well it’s date night tonight.” Anne gave her a curt glance.

“I know, but I just love making you say it. You know you’ve really softened in your old age.” Marian wasn’t even trying to hold in her smugness.

“Yes. Thank you, Marian.” Anne barked as she left the office.

Marian rolled her eyes and smiled, it was wonderful to see her sister so settled. She even quite enjoyed living with her, not that she’d ever admit that to Anne’s face.

If Anne hurried, she had just enough time to get a quick shower before hot footing it over to the chaumière to pick up Ann. They didn’t need role play to keep things alive, they were doing a pretty good job of that themselves, but it never hurt to keep the romance at the forefront. She swiftly opened the front door.

“Oh.” Ann breathed as she came face to face with her girlfriend.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Anne smiled.

Had Ann always looked this beautiful? The evening sun streamed through the door and swept over Ann’s delicate skin. It made her hair glow like a halo around her head, her perfect curls catching the flecks of gold, reflecting them back out into the world. Her blue eyes shone as she smiled back at Anne standing in front of her.

“You’re…” Ann’s gaze fell for a split second. “You’re all sweaty.”

Anne felt nervous, she probably looked like shit after a full day working outside in the early summer heat. Ann was dressed up and ready for their date, looking positively goddess-like and here was Anne; a sweaty, stinky, scruffy mess.

“I’m sorry, Ann. Give me 30 minutes and I’ll be with you.”

Anne went to walk past her girlfriend but a hand held her in place over her chest.

“Wait.”

Anne looked up confused for a moment but then, then she saw it. The flicker of desire in Ann’s eyes. She’d seen this look a hundred times but it still felt breath-taking. To have this perfect woman look at her with so much want, it was intoxicating.

She arched her eyebrow and slowly licked her lips. “Oh, is this doing it for you?”

Ann swallowed and nodded.

“Well, well well.” Anne goaded. “If I’d known sweaty women were your thing, I’d have stopped trying to impress you with fine dinners and mini breaks long ago.”

Anne’s laugh was interrupted by the clash of Ann’s urgent lips on hers, her hands snaking under Anne’s sodden work shirt and pawing at her slick skin. Anne moaned and pressed Ann into the hallway wall, making sure not to crumple her dress or mess her perfect hair. Holding her face in her hands, Anne leaned back to look at the woman in front of her. They’d kissed thousands of times but it still made Anne’s head swim.

“I love you.” She whispered before kissing Ann’s lips again.

Ann whimpered as she tried to press her body up into Anne’s, only to be met with resistance.

“What…” Ann said in confusion.

“Miss Walker, we are going on a date tonight. I am not about to settle for a quick, sweaty fumble in my…sorry, _our_ hallway.” Anne brushed her thumb over Ann’s soft cheek. “You deserve to be wined and dined first, and then…” Anne smiled rakishly. “Well, then we can do whatever you like.”

Ann bit her bottom lip, her hands still firmly fixed onto Anne’s damp skin under her shirt. She leaned upwards, brushing her lips against Anne’s ear.

“I’m so wet for you.”

Anne groaned and closed her eyes involuntarily. Those five words always ended her and Ann Walker knew it. She was doing it on purpose, of course, to try and get her own way. She always knew how to get around Anne Lister, knew her weaknesses and most of the time it worked in her favour. Even now, Anne was tempted to drag her upstairs to their bedroom and forget all about date night but no, they deserved some time out the house together.

“Too bad, Miss Walker. I’ll see you in 30 minutes.” Anne playfully patted Ann’s ass as she scampered off up the stairs.

\--

Even at 8PM, the evening sun was still warm. The calls of swifts looking to nest echoed through the valley as Anne intertwined their fingers. They had decided to walk into Halifax since it was such a beautiful night, plus it was something they often did together; preferring to take in the air rather than sit in a stuffy taxi. Anne mindlessly swung their arms as they chatted, making their way down the cobbles of the Old Bank.

“So, Miss Walker. Where would you like to go this evening? The usual?” Anne asked with a twinkle in her eye.

They always went to the same place for date night, The Victorian. It was a cramped, cosy craft beer place in town that did interesting independent ales and whiskies. They’d often snuggle themselves in a quiet corner and gaze at each other, it was quite sickening really.

“Yes please. Let’s have a few drinks and I’ll buy you some dirty chips on the way home.” Ann laughed. She felt entirely carefree, not a worry in the world.

Her move to Yorkshire had taken a while, what with sorting out the Walker house in Chelsea and having numerous conversations with her family. Elizabeth was over the moon that Ann had decided to move back to Yorkshire but the rest of their family weren’t quite so supportive. They couldn’t understand why she didn’t want to move back into Crow Nest, where she belonged. It took a few weeks before Eliza had stopped trying to plant the seed of doubt in Ann’s head and backed off. Cath was mildly wounded that Ann would leave her in London but she soon got over her discomfort when she was offered residency at the house. Ann felt more comfortable leaving it with someone she knew and loved, she wouldn’t have to worry about new tenants trashing the place, or illegally sub-letting it or whatever everyone else did with properties. With Cath it was safe, plus she always had an open invitation to stay there for visits, which she often did. After a few days living at Shibden, Ann knew she’d made the right decision. Waking up to the sound of pheasants in the grounds and her girlfriend bickering with her sister was bliss compared to the car alarms, traffic noise and smog.

Anne opened the bar door for her as the sound of loud talking and music spilled out into the street. Ann smiled at the handsome woman in front of her before heading inside, weaving her way through the patrons to the bar. A smile crept across her face as she felt the strong arms of her girlfriend around her waist, leaning back into her warm body. No one had ever made her feel safer than Anne Lister. With her, she could take on the world, nothing was too big or too overwhelming. In the safety of those arms, she could achieve anything.

“Evening, ladies! The usual?” A friendly voice cut through Ann’s daydreaming.

“Yes please.” Ann answered in her angelic tone, humming slightly as Anne softly kissed the top of her head as they waited for their drinks.

“Allow me.” Anne gently booted Ann out the way with her hip and carried their drinks over to their usual table in the corner.

The orange candlelight flickered on Ann’s face as she looked out the window. It was still fairly light outside but the bar always had the candles lit in the evening for ambience. Ann found it all rather romantic if she was being honest.

“Cheers.” Anne held her glass of whiskey up and gestured towards Ann.

They’d been in this bar together so many times, doing exactly this, but it still made Ann’s heart swoon. She felt like the luckiest woman on earth getting to spend her evening hour with someone she truly loved and who loved her back. Did everyone in love feel like this? She looked around the bar, friends cheered and others quietly enjoyed their drinks alone. It felt like their table was in its own bubble; warm, cosy and full of love.

“Are you happy?” Anne’s words cut through her thoughts.

“S..sorry?” She stuttered.

Anne’s hands covered her own on the table as she asked again. “Are you happy?”

Her tone was sincere, her eyes searched Ann’s for any hesitance. Squeezing Ann’s hands gently she raised her eyebrows a fraction to ask the question a third time without having to use words.

“Why are you asking me that?” Ann was caught a little off guard.

“I want to know if you’re happy. You moved up here for me, for us. I need to know that you’re happy.” Anne was being serious but soft.

“Anne.” Ann unclasped one of her hands from their embrace and leaned across the table, brushing her thumb over Anne’s cheek. “Need you ask?”

Anne closed her eyes in a moment of vulnerability. Yes she did need to ask. She needed constant confirmation, it would kill her to think Ann was even the slightest bit unhappy with their life together. She’d spring into action immediately, moving heaven and earth to make things better.

“Anne?” Ann always caught Anne just before her internal thoughts ran too far away with her.

“Mm?” Anne’s eyes returned to Ann’s.

“I am, unequivocally, the happiest I’ve ever been.” Ann’s smile lit up the entire bar. “I love you. I love our life together.”

“I just sometimes need to check. Is that okay?” Anne meant it, she always wanted to make sure. She knew it might come across as needy, but she never wanted to fuck this up.

“You’re such a pussy cat.” Ann was playing with her now, she knew this would get a rise out of her.

Anne shuffled back in her seat, subconsciously puffing her chest out and broadening her shoulders. She was about to sigh when she noticed the playfulness in Ann’s eyes. Looking at her half empty glass, she calculated this was around the time Ann got tipsy, shifting her softness to mischief. It always excited Anne when she was like this, the possibilities were endless.

“I’m offended, Miss Walker.” Anne played along.

“Oh, are you?” Ann took another sip of her beer. “Have I bruised your ego?”

Anne nodded resolutely.

“I wonder what I can ever do to make it up to you?” Ann twirled her hair dramatically as a smile broke out on her face, unable to supress it any longer.

“Ann.” Anne’s tone was a playful warning. “You’re barely through your second drink and you’re already wanting to go home, aren’t you?”

“Well, not _home_ exactly.”

“No?”

“Anne Lister, would you do me the honour of accompanying me back to the chaumière?” Ann bit her lip as she watched Anne smirk.

“If you need a chaperone, then yes, lead the way.” Anne downed the last drop of her whiskey, feeling the burn as she swallowed hurriedly.

“I’m still getting chips on the way home.” Ann broke character for a second, causing Anne to chuckle loudly at the ridiculousness of her girlfriend.

Anne draped her arm over Ann’s shoulders as they left the bar and stepped outside; the humid night air instantly enveloping them.

“I hope you’re getting gravy with your chips. You’re a Northerner now, you know.” Anne laughed, kissing Ann’s temple as they wandered arm in arm down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers everyone, I've had a lot of fun writing this one.


End file.
